Beautiful Rescue
by Simply Emma
Summary: "Something must be wrong with the mirror because I am not that broken girl staring back at me but... I guess I am." Bella has a different past one she tries so desperately to escape. Too bad he's back. Forgetting is hard when facing a gun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone... I hope you like the chapter. Review please!!! **

I shuddered under my warm parka as I stepped off the air plane, Forks Washington my own personal hell. Well I wouldn't say hell, my hell is the last six months of my life in Phoenix.

His face flashed in my mind, Andrew Mort, or Drew to his friends and sometimes me. I dropped my hair over my face and tried to concentrate on what I would say to Charlie. This is the first time I have ever lived with him since the divorce. Though Charlie has no idea the real reason I wanted to live here in this dreary town I would soon call home. I needed to get away from him, his piercing blue eyes frightened me to my very core even in my memories.

"Bella" Charlie called to me taking my bags, he pulled me into an awkward one armed hug. I tried not to wince as he touched my burses.

"Hi dad" my voice sounded broken and defeated even to my own ears.

The car ride was long and silent, it suited me just fine, I didn't want to talk. I didn't want him to ask questions about me.

"Renee said you had a boyfriend, you know she didn't like him very much" Charlie said suddenly. I shrunk back in my seat a little bit. What the hell am I supposed to say? Oh yea dad, I did but he abused me a lot so now I'm running away, that's why I'm here now, you know.

"yea, we aren't together anymore" I said as calmly as I could manage. I wondered if he could hear the hysteria bubbling through. Charlie just looked back to the road. We didn't much the rest of the ride, Charlie only mentioned that he got me a car.

As we neared the house I could see the red monster of truck that would be my car, I smiled. Its perfect for me, accident proof. I tend to mess up things a lot, and fall a lot. That's part of what bothered Drew, I'm practically disabled I'm so clumsy.

He hated it when I fell in front of people. I grimaced slightly, looking down at the black driveway pavement. I took a deep breath and smiled for Charlie.

"I love it!" I told him, he just smiled and mumbled thanks. I unpacked my things in my new room slowly so I wouldn't hurt myself further.

As I finished I took a deep breath, but winced. My side hurts, maybe I fractured a rib or something, I frowned puling up my shirt looking at my black and blue side. Bruises littered my ivory skin unpleasantly. I glared at myself in the mirror until I felt my eyelids droop. I lazily got into bed, tomorrow I have my first day at Forks High School, great just great.

I woke up groggily not to my warm Phoenix sunshine, but to the wet mist that is the town of Forks. I slowly went through my morning ritual pulling on a pair of jeans and a dark long sleeve shirt to hide my discolored arms.

I slid into the cab of the truck and soon found the High School with little trouble. In the office an old woman sat at a desk.

"Hello, I'm a new student here. My name is Isabella Swan" I said so quietly I wasn't sure she could hear me. She welcomed me and handed me things to help me on my first day. I nodded and thanked her as I left.

My heart was pounding a jagged rhythm in my chest; fear shook me to my bones. I closed my eyes took a deep breath in a hopeless attempt to calm myself, then I started towards my first class.

Everyone looked at me, it made for a permanent blush on my cheeks. _He_ also hated that, I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself wincing slightly.

A boy with jet black hair and acne came up to me after class, my hands shook slightly thank god he didn't seem to notice. Or maybe he just didn't care, I don't know.

"hello my name is Eric" He said smiling, I shrunk down a little bit and smiled meekly trying to breath properly. Eric walked me to my next class, by then my hands were shacking more so I held on to my books as tightly as I could.

I mostly spaced out in my classes; a girl had two classes with me. She talked a lot so I didn't have too it was nice actually. Another boy came up to me, his blue eyes made me shudder, they reminded me so much of _his._ The boy, Mike I think seemed harmless, but then again so did Andrew.

By lunch time I was having a hard time breathing normally, all this is too much. Its too new, its too scary I don't know how much longer I can take it. A little after we sat down I excused myself to go to the bathroom. The girl Jessica asked if I needed help finding it but I quickly told her I would be fine.

I walked quickly away, the bathroom was easy to find it was right outside the lunch room. I quickly ran inside it. I splashed my face with a little cold water and gripped the sink tightly closing my eyes and breathing slowly. I opened my eyes after a second or two and let go of the sink.

I glanced in the mirror, it wasn't me who I saw. It was a girl with deep bags under her eyes and a frazzled, scared look on her face, she looked kind of hollow and all around too thin. I shuddered and unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself, holding me together.

I heard the door open, I looked up in fear. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen danced through the door. She was small even compared to my measly 5 4", her short black hair shot out from her head at all angles, her face was clean and angular. She looked perfect in every way.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, even her voice was perfect and musical. I finally realized she asked me a question. She must see the girl I see in the mirror too, I wanted desperately to explain to this perfect girl that something must be wrong with the mirror because I am not that broken girl staring back at me but... I guess I am.

"Yes" my voice was hollow and ugly compared to hers; I walked quickly out of the bathroom not really feeling any better.

I sat down quietly trying not to let people notice me, it didn't work. I did eventually get to slip out of the conversation. I glanced around the lunchroom quietly. My gaze landed on five amazingly beautiful people, the pixy girl was one of them. It shocked me to see another girl more beautiful than her.

As I was looking at them, the bronze haired boy turned to look at me. I dropped my gaze immediately out of habit and shielded myself by turning so my hair blocked my view. He would kill me if he saw me looking at another guy, but he isn't here I tried to tell myself. In truth it doesn't matter if he is here or not here, I am still scared stiff.

I have no reason to be so scared, it's really very stupid. I can't seem to erase my memories though as hard as I try. It's still his face I see when I close my eyes.

His long brown hair cut to hide some of his face, his jaw muscles flexed in rage under his tanned skin. And of course his ocean blue eyes hard as rock glaring at me. I can practically hear him screaming at me now.

I looked down studying my uneaten lunch. I tried to concentrate on what everyone was saying, but I couldn't seem too. Finally the bell sounded freeing me from everyone, I walked with a shy girl to my next class biology, she didn't have the need to fill up the silence with noise I liked that about her.

I turned towards the seat Mr. Banner pointed me towards to see the oddly beautiful boy. I stumbled forward keeping my eyes on the ground. I did look up though for a second, I should have just kept looking at the ground.

The boy, Edward, the teacher had called him looked at me. His pitch black eyes contorted in rage and agony, his nostrils flared and his hands gripped the desk tightly.

I winced and looked down quickly forcing my fear frozen muscles to move forward. I sat down and shifted away from him slouching in my seat trying to make myself as small as possible.

My hands were shacking violently so I clenched them into fists. I didn't pay attention in class at all; I only concentrated on breathing normally. I didn't look over at him again out of fear at what I might see.

The bell finally rung freeing me from this torture, the boy got up quickly and ran out of the room. I slowly got up and trudged to my last class, ignoring the blonde haired boy walking with me. Something about my expression must have made him not question me, thank god.

Gym was ok, only because I got to sit out. It would have been terrible had I not, but the only good thing is that we can wear what ever we want for gym so I'm free to go with pants and a sweat shirt.

That boy who kept talking to me, Mike I think, was in my gym class though. Fear pulsed through me like blood. I kept looking around, almost expecting him to spring out from behind the bleachers.

I rushed out of the school as soon as the bell rang and ran to my car. At home I decided to make myself useful by cooking dinner for Charlie with the limited supplies.

Too bad cooking only kept your hands busy; my mind was all too free to think. I thought about the horrible murderous glare that boy gave me. It reminded me too much of his glare when I did something wrong. I shuddered and the spoon shook in the boiling water full of noodles.

I was starving thanks to not eating lunch today, I ate dinner quickly and washed my plate quickly putting it away quietly. I didn't want to disrupt the silence, I hardly ever got any. Maybe that will change now.

I was just fixing everything a little when Charlie got home. He grinned as he stepped into the kitchen, I smiled a little but looked away.

"Um, I already ate so I'm going to go to my room and do my homework ok?" I mumbled quietly.

"Oh yea sure Bells" he said as he slumped into the chair. I walked slowly up the stairs so nothing really hurt. I pulled my hair up into a lose pony tail and threw on sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt.

I frowned when I saw a purple bruise on my right arm. I desperately hoped that when the bruises disappear so will my past, it's a vein hope. I can't change the past; I really should just deal with what happened and get over it. Easier said than done.

With that thought I buried myself in my homework, making sure to complete it one hundred percent correctly. I could have been done sooner but I just didn't want to be.

My dreams that night were terrible. I was sitting alone in a room, then he came in screaming at me about something. I tried to apologies, but he didn't seem to care.

Tears welled up in my eyes as he neared me, he was blind with rage. People suddenly appeared, they were shaking their heads at me. And saying things like "Bella you should have been better" or "Bella when will you learn?"

I begged them to stop, and screamed I'm sorry hundreds of times but not once did I see anything but disappointment on their faces.

I jolted upright in bed, tears still fresh in my eyes and a sheen of sweat on my forehead. I carefully curled up in a ball and let the tears leak silently out of my eyes.

The clock on my nightstand glowed 5:45, I might as well get up for school today. I sighed and wiped away my tears. Today is another painfully frightening day, but that's just how life for me is isn't it. Yes I silently answered myself, that's just how it is.

**Reviw... chapter 2 is already writen so if people review I'll post it soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm really happy about all of my reviews. I was so scared that people wouldn't like this story, its really stupid because this is the third story I've written and I wasn't this scared for the others. Oh well. Review everyone!**

Edward wasn't at school today, I was relieved that I didn't have to sit next to someone who hated me. I wonder though, were is he? I couldn't help but wonder if I am the reason he isn't here, no that's stupid.

Mike followed me around today, I just want to be invisible. I don't need friends or anyone, I just want to be alone. I was once again able to keep myself out of the conversation at lunch.

I soon found my rhythm for the days, it became easier and easier to keep myself out of the conversation. People mostly stopped asking me questions.

Mike and Eric still followed me around, and still scared the living daylights out of me. But there wasn't anything I could really do about that. The only thing I really needed to concentrate on is not starting to hyperventilate, one people would think I'm crazy, which I probably am but that's not the point. Two my rib would most likely make me cry, another thing people would wonder about.

I walked to lunch with Mike and Jessica, the girl who talks a lot. They were chattering about nothing while I scanned the lunch room. I froze when my eyes wandered over to the beautiful people, five sat there. Not four like the last few days, five. Edward is back.

"Bella?" a worried voice sounded too close to me for comfort, I peeled my eyes away from them and saw Mike looking at me intently. He leaned closer, I stepped back putting on a fake smile.

"What? Sorry I spaced out" I looked down sheepishly.

"Mike was just wondering what you were looking at" Jessica answered before he could open his own mouth.

"Nothing really" I said quietly. I suddenly felt a little sick, I just grabbed a ginger ale and followed them back to the table. I kept my eyes on the floor the whole time.

For the first time in my week here, I wanted lunch to be longer. I wanted to allow them to pull me into conversation, just to get my mind off his return. I ended up talking to a girl also in my biology class named Angela. She was very sweet, I liked her a lot.

I walked in the class room expecting the worst from my lab partner. I was very surprised to see him looking up and smiling lightly at me. Had I just imagined the cold glare he gave me only a few days ago? No I don't think I could imagine his dark eyes.

His eyes, that's what made his face look lighter. Edwards eyes were now a sunny topaz color, strange. He still sat as far away from me as the desk allowed though, I didn't mind him sitting so far away. If only Mike would take the hint.

He turned towards me when I sat down. I looked at him for a second, not looking into his eyes before Mr. Banner called the class to order. He announced we were doing a lab today, one I had already done in Phoenix of course.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" A smooth velvety voice floated through the air. The voice was so beautiful it could only belong with an equally beautiful face, Edward's face. I turned to look at him, he smiled at me warmly.

"Bella Swan" I mumbled, looking down awkwardly.

"Oh, look it's snowing" Edward smiled slightly looking out the window behind me. I hesitantly turned around; white blobs were falling from the sky. I frowned, I don't even like the rain, now snow too?

"you don't like the snow?" Edward asked I frowned further.

"Or rain" I mumbled.

"Forks must be a very different place for you to live" he noted.

"yes, its um different"

"Why did you move here?" Edward asked. My muscles tightened, and I pursed my lips trying to think of a good reason, there is no way I am telling a strange boy who may or may not hate me my sob story of a life.

"I missed Charlie, my dad" I lied; I have never really been a very good liar. He raised a perfect eyebrow in doubt. Wait no he isn't perfect, he's a boy a scary boy.

"That's the only reason you moved hundreds of miles away, from you home, school, family and friends?" Edward asked I just nodded meekly and my heart beat picked up, I could tell from his face he didn't believe me, not the slightest but he didn't question me further.

He frowned suddenly and looked away, I felt a little sad, nothing should upset such an angel. I quickly pushed the feelings away, very surprised at myself. Do I never learn?

We started the lab, in silence. It was very easy because I had already done the lab and I guess Edward is just a genius or something. We finished quickly.

"What is you favorite color?" Edward asked suddenly, I had a sneaking suspicion that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me.

"I don't have one" Everything seems to remind me of him, my hands found their way around my body again.

"I thought everyone had a favorite color" he questioned I shrugged.

"well then what's your favorite color?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"I guess I don't have one either" he told me smirking, I didn't reply but a ghost of a smile appeared on my face not a real one but as close as ever in a while. The bell rang suddenly, making me jump slightly. Edward was out the door as quickly as before.

Mike was at my side quickly, he came too close so I stepped back a bit. He frowned slightly and I looked away.

"Ugh, that lab was horrible, they all looked the same. Your lucky you had Cullen for a partner" Mike said on our way to gym.

"yea" I said quietly, not caring enough to tell him it was only hard because he is an idiot. I walked quickly into the locker room before Mike could ask anything else that needed an answer. Gym was horrible, but what else is new.

I took my time changing after gym. I exited through the gym doors eyeing the icy ground fearfully, ice and me don't mix well.

I kept my eyes on the ground, I looked at the cement steps in front of me wearily. Keeping my hand firmly on the handrail I took the steps slowly and one by one. Being me of course I still managed to fall anyway.

My foot must have hit the ice wrong or something, my hand tightened instinctively around the handrail. My whole body was jerked around and my side slammed into one of the supporting metal bars for the handrail.

A small cry of pain escaped my lips as I hit my hurt ribs quite roughly. I let go of the rail quickly letting myself crumple on the cold stairs. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, I couldn't keep the tears away though.

My side throbbed as if I was stabbing myself repeatedly. I lay my head down breathing shallowly trying to get the strength to get up. I was almost ready to get up when I heard his voice.

"Bella?!" Edward called in alarm, I groaned. No one was supposed to see me. I looked up to see him and the pixy girl running over here, they were really close now. I just lay my head back down, could this get any worse?

"Bella, are you aright?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him and the girl standing above me. Do I look alright?

"Yes, I just fell" I gasped out.

"I think you should go to the hospital" The girl said, my eyes widened.

"No, no I'm fine. It was nothing really" I tried to convince them, but it was hard since I could hardly breath. I moved to stand up, I gripped the bar and pulled myself up.

My legs shook under the weight of my body, and I couldn't stand up straight I looked up to see their disapproving faces.

"Bella you need to go to the hospital. My dad's a doctor, please just let us take you" Edward begged. I shook my head.

"No Edward, I am perfectly fine. I'll be one hundred percent better by tomorrow, promise" I hopped they didn't notice that my voice shook.

"What are you so scared of?" Edward asked quietly looking into my eyes, I looked away in shame.

"I just don't like hospitals, and I don't want to worry Charlie over nothing" I lied making sure to keep my eyes away from their faces.

"Charlie doesn't have to know, my dad can check you out. I can get him to not tell your dad. Please Bella, you need to see a doctor" Edward begged me I almost thought he would get down on his knees, but why would he care that much? I looked up at their beautiful faces.

"I don't need a doctor" I mumbled half heartedly. It really does hurt very badly, but the doctor will see all off my other bruises and that just cant happen.

"Oh, my name is Alice by the way" the girl waved. I tried to smiled but it turned into more of a grimace.

"You need a doctor and you are going to get one. There are two ways we can do this Bella. One we can take you to my dad quietly and have him check you out but not tell a soul, or two we can call an ambulance right now and Charlie will be called" Edward said calmly, his golden eyes blazing with determination. I frowned.

"I'll go quietly" I mumbled as more tears streamed from my eyes, not because of the pain but because someone will know my secret, my horrible secret. Edward took a step towards me, I tried to take one back but I fell again landing on my butt. I winced in pain.

"Edward go get the car, I'll bring Bella to it." Alice told him, he nodded and ran off towards the parking lot, he seemed to run a little too fast to be normal. My eyes shot back to Alice, she neared me slowly. It was like she was approaching a wild animal.

I let her come to me and help me up. She supported most of my weight as we walked to the car for someone so small she is very strong. I slid into the back seat of a shinny silver Volvo. I moaned quietly when I moved to sit, pain rippled through my ribs.

Edwards head snapped anxiously back around to me, I just leaned my head back and closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. I didn't want to see the concern in his eyes, it made me sick. This boy whom I met a week ago cares more about me than he did and we were together for six months.

Edward opened the door and moved away so I could climb out, I did so painfully. I was gasping by the time I was up straight. Edward had his phone out and was calling his dad I guessed.

"Carlisle?"

"I have someone from school here, would you check her out?"

"no. Isabella Swan"

"We want to keep this quiet" he mumbled, Edward said a couple more things too quietly for me to catch.

"Come on, we can go in through the back door" Edward told us, Alice helped me get there again. Edward lead us to a room, only one person was in the room. A young man, he looked too young to be the father of five teenagers.

He was unbelievably beautiful of course but that didn't curb my fear in the slightest. He was holding a thick folder, my medical file I guessed. He smiled at us when we walked in, Alice lead me too the paper covered bed.

I sat on it keeping my face smooth and trying not to move so much.

"You must be Isabella Swan, my name is Carlisle Cullen" he smiled, I just glanced around the room. "What hurts?"

"Rib" I gasped out quickly, Dr. Cullen nodded and walked over my heart was pounding and my hands shacking. "lie down" I did only wincing slightly. He lifted my shirt up a bit I winced again but for a different reason.

"This couldn't have happened just now Bella. When did it happen?" he asked quietly, tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill over. I took a shallow breath.

"About a week ago" I told him softly concentrating on the ceiling.

"What happened?" he asked mirroring the softness.

"I fell down the stairs at my house" I said quickly, he would surly tell people if he found out what really happened. I couldn't risk it, I wouldn't.

"In Forks?" he asked.

"No, Phoenix" I told him wearily.

"Seems like you had a lot of accidents in Phoenix lately" He put down my shirt and walked over to my folder flipping it open.

"A broken wrist three months ago, a fractured skull a couple of weeks after that, then a dislocated shoulder, seven stitches on the back of your leg..." he trailed off, I looked away frowning my jaw clenched and I glared at a wall. Its easier to be mad.

"That's just the first page, Bella is there something you need to tell me?" Dr. Cullen asked softly. I glared at the ceiling.

"No" I said quietly, but sternly,. "But I'd like to go home, I'm tired" I told them. Dr. Cullen sighed then nodded.

"Alright, your rib is fractured most defiantly, I cant see any signs of internal bleeding though and that's a good thing. I'll write you a note to get you out of gym for the next few weeks and I want you to take it easy please, here is some pain medications take one pill a day. I won't call your dad... yet" He told me handing me a small orange bottle.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen" I told him taking the bottle.

"Edward would you drive Bella home?" Dr. Cullen asked his son, Edward was leaning against the wall frowning. I had forgotten him and Alice were there. Edward nodded, Alice danced to my side and helped me off the table.

"My truck" I said suddenly as Alice forced me into the passenger seat of the car.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up tomorrow for school and you can drive it home after" Edward said quietly. He seemed sad all the sudden.

"Oh, you don't have to its ok, really. It's not far of a walk just a block or two" I lied, but I didn't want going out of his way for me. Its unnecessary

"No its more like a mile or two, please Bella could you not be difficult about this." Edward begged, still in that same quiet tone. I closed my mouth and looked down, well I don't want to make him mad at me or something.

"ok" I said quietly. The rest of the ride was quiet, he pulled up in the driveway. Charlie's cruiser wasn't there yet, thank god. I opened the door, I was about to get out when Edwards voice stopped me.

"Bella, if you ever need anything I'm here alright? Even if its just to talk, call anytime" Edward murmured quietly, I swallowed the sobs and nodded getting out of the car quickly. I stumbled to the front door, blinded by my tears.

No one has ever really said anything like that to me, well no one who isn't related to me it was strange, but a good strange I guess.

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's your chapter everyone. Its longer than the other two chaps so be happy about that. **

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling fighting off sleep as long as I could. I don't want to dream, I always have horrible dreams. Tonight's nightmare wasn't so much of a dream as it was a memory, the reason I left my home.

"_Bella what the hell was that? I saw you looking at that guy" Ryan screamed at me, we were in his house. His parents are out to dinner of course, I hardly ever see them. _

"_Ryan I swear I wasn't, I only look at you" I begged him, tears flowed down my face. _

"_Stop lying whore!" He slapped me, hard. I fell to the floor and curled up in a ball sobbing quietly. He picked me up and shoved me against the wall. I tried to turn away and leave but he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me back sharply. I fell again. _

"_I wouldn't have to do this if you were a better girlfriend Bella, if you could just do something right for once in your life then we could be happy. Instead we aren't, don't blame me for this when its your fault." His words cut me like a knife, maybe he's right? Am I really nothing? _

_He pushed his body into mine so I was trapped by him and the wall, it kept getting harder and harder to breath. He kissed my neck, I just stood there and let him. I cant fight him, its better for me to just stand here. _

"_Its not all about you Bella" he murmured moving to my face. He kissed me roughly, I stood immobile and terrified. He pushed me further against the wall, kissing me deeper. I just stood there still, I disgusted myself how could I just let him do this? Its not right. I tried to move away, but Ryan didn't let me._

"_What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he snarled, his blue eyes I once found so beautiful now made me sick to my stomach. He grabbed me and threw me to the floor face first. _

_My side hit the coffee table, I cried out in pain. My head smacked the table with a thud, and I closed my eyes. For what I feared would be the last time. _

I woke up panting and crying, as I normally do. I shook away the memory and popped one of the pills Dr. Cullen gave me. They really do make my rib feel much better.

I walked out the front door to find Edward Cullen leaning against the hood of his car, I jumped back in shock my heart pounded quickly in my chest.

"You look surprised" Edward noted, I could detect a hint of sadness still in his voice though I couldn't comprehend why, maybe he didn't want to pick me up.

"I guess" I mumbled looking down, my previous dream still had my hands shacking.

"I told you I would pick you up" Edward told me as he walked over to the passenger side and opened my door for me, I didn't answer I just got it.

"How was your night?" Edward asked as he drove down the road to school.

"Fine" I lied, I tend to do that a lot lately.

"Did you take the medicine?" Edward asked like a concerned parent.

"Yes, please tell you dad thank you for me it helps a lot" I asked him looking at the forest passing by outside the window.

"Alright." Edward told me as he stopped the car. I opened my door before he had the chance to and stepped out into the never ending rain.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me today?" Edward asked as he walked next to me, I thought for a moment.

"Ok, thank you." Its better then being assaulted by questions from Jessica, Edward walked me to my class. Mike waved at me and came to sit down next to me when he walked in.

"Hey Bella" He whispered.

"Hello Mike" I answered still looking straight ahead.

"How are you?" he asked, I frowned not good I'm never actually good.

"Fine, and you?" I asked politely.

"Great" He smirked then the teacher called the class to order I gratefully paid attention. As soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat and rushing out the door.

"Bella wait" Mike called jogging to catch up with me, he grabbed my arm to slow me down. I winced and he dropped it quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Oh yea, I just ran into the door a couple of days ago" I laughed nervously, Mike smiled a little.

"Nice job" he complemented my supposed clumsiness.

"yea" I agreed. We walked to class silently, my mind tried to reason with my body there is no reason to be afraid. None of these guys are Andrew; none of them have ever hurt me. But who ever said fear was rational?

Edward met me outside of my Spanish class and walked me to an empty lunch table. He held a massive tray of food and slid it into the middle of our table.

"Take anything you want" he told me. I didn't move, he sighed.

"Pleas Bella, I got this for you. Aren't you hungry?" Edward begged. It was my turn to sigh, I hesitantly reached out and grabbed the bagel.

"How was your morning" Edward asked as I munched on the bagel.

"Fine, how was yours?" I asked. He smirked, my breath caught in my throat he is so shockingly beautiful. How could this angle want to waste his time with me?

"uneventful" he answered finally. We were both silent but I desperately wanted to hear his godly voice again.

"Tell me about your family please?" I asked him, looking up from my bagel into his soft topaz eyes. I lost my train of thought and forgot what I asked him only a second ago.

"OK, Carlisle, and my mom Esme adopted all of us. Jasper and Rosalie are twins." Edward told me

"That's really nice of them to take in all of you" I noted. Edward nodded.

"I couldn't imagine two better people" he agreed, I could tell by the way his eyes shone when he talked about them he really loved and admired them. I smiled, its good that he has them.

"Now tell me about your family" he questioned carefully. I sighed, I would much rather just listen to his voice then tell about my dreary family.

"My mom Renee and Charlie divorced when I was little, I lived with my mom in Phoenix but I visited Charlie over the summer for a bit. My mom just got remarried to Phil" I told him, his eyes seemed to hardened when I said told him about Phil.

"Do you like Phil?" he asked softly, I immediately saw what he thought I half smiled. Not even close Edward, I thought to myself.

"He's ok, kind of quiet. Maybe a bit too young for my mom but nice enough, he makes her feel younger I guess" I shrugged a little bit, still amused that he thought Phil would do this. He glanced to his blonde brother and looked a little relieved. The blonde boy smiled a little, in reassurance. That's a little strange.

"Who's who?" I asked nodding towards his family. Edward didn't even look at them as he told me.

"You already know Alice. Jasper is blonde, Rosalie is also blonde hence the twins. Emmett has brow curly hair" I nodded to show I was listening. The bell rang and Edward and I walked to biology in silence. The whole class looked up at us in shock as we walked in together; I looked down at the floor.

Mr. Banner shoved a video in the player and announced we would be watching a movie today. I couldn't pay attention to the movie though. Edward was sitting less than an inch from me, our arms almost toughed. Half of me was frozen with fear but the other half longed to just reach over and touch him.

Edward waited for me outside of my gym class and walked me to my truck. I smiled at him, he grinned crookedly back.

"Thank you Edward, for everything" I said quietly before I slammed the door of my truck.

EPOV

"Thank you Edward, for everything" she told me quietly, blushing lightly. My throat burned with thirst, but her words warmed my heart. I walked back to the car with a smile on my face.

I am helping her. My family was waiting for me by my car.

"How is she?" Alice asked, she had really taken a liking to Bella since she first saw her.

"Better... I think" I told them, I could never be to sure about her. She still has nightmares every night and wakes up crying. I frowned, how could someone hurt her? Who would do that to her? I know its not Charlie, or Phil.

BPOV

I was sitting at the kitchen table when the phone rang making me jump.

"Hello?" I asked,

"Hey Bella, its Charlie I think I'm going to be home late. There's this dog that wont let anyone near it" Charlie said sadly.

"Why?" I asked quietly

"We think it was abused" Charlie answered slowly.

"What's going to happen to it?" I asked breathlessly.

"I don't know Bells we will probably have to put it to sleep if she bites anyone" Charlie told me. Tears came to my eyes, so they would kill a dog just because she is scared. It's not her fault she was abused.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Um, on the edge of La Push, Cherry street, why?" Charlie asked.

"I'm coming" I said and hung up the phone before he got a chance to respond. I rushed out of the house grabbing my keys. I found the house easily, Charlie's cruiser was parked across the street and a few people were on the lawn.

I jumped out of the truck and ran in the front door of the house ignoring the protests from the people. Charlie stood against the back wall of the room, a few large tan boys were walking slowly towards a dog.

"Bella?" Charlie asked but I paid no attention to him. I turned my attention towards the dog and boys. The dog was a spaniel of some kind, and pretty small maybe thirty pounds and a foot or a foot and a half tall. The boys inched towards her and she growled and pushed herself into the wall more.

"Stop!" I screamed at them, they all turned to look at me in confusion. "What do you think you are doing?! This dog is scared to death, she's been hurt and she's confused. Now you three are cornering her? How is that going to help?" I had to take a breath for air.

"So your just going to catch her then kill her? How is that fair? Its not her fault people can be horrible! So this dog gets abused and now she gets to die? No, that's not right." Tears were welling up in my eyes at this point. "Let me try" I said a bit quieter. Everyone turned towards Charlie.

"Bells it might hurt you" he said quietly.

"I'll heal" I snapped at them and moved to sit down Indian style ten feet or so in front of the dog. I didn't move I just looked at her, she looks like the dog from Lady and the Tramp. But maybe a bit bigger.

After about ten minuets of so I moved about a foot closer. She whimpered but didn't growl.

"Shh, its ok I wont hurt you" I soothed her quietly. As I waited again for her to get comfortable with me, then I move forward again. She pushed herself back against the wall more. I murmured things to her tying to get her to calm down.

This went on for about thirty minuets when I was finally about a foot away from her. I reached out slowly, my hand trembled in the air. She stuck her nose out and sniffed my hand, she finally licked my hand delicately. I smiled, I did it.

I scooted closer and petted the top of her head. After a minuet of two she crawled closer to me and sat in my lap, tears in my eyes spilled over. I stroked her back gently.

"Bella see if you can get her outside" The biggest boy told me, I nodded but didn't look up from her big sad brown eyes. I held her to my chest and stood up, she whimpered quietly and licked my arm.

I walked outside slowly, suddenly a dented and battered blue car screeched to a stop in front of the house and a grimy man jumped out of the car.

"What do you think you are doing with my dog?!" he yelled storming towards us, Everyone else was just now running out of the house.

"Taking her away" I snapped with new found bravery. The dog growled at him, showing her teeth.

"Stupid dog!" I yelled and reached out to hit her. Instinctively I moved so my body protected her, forgetting about my own injuries. The man hit my side, of course the side with the broken rib.

I gasped and fell to the ground letting the dog go, she cowered against my side whimpering and licking my face. The man tried to come near me but she growled and snapped her teeth at him, he was about to move but Charile's partner yanked him away and threw him in the back of the cop car.

"Bella!" Charlie panicked rushing towards me but he couldn't get to close. The dog growled at everyone trying to come near me, her tail was between her legs.

"We need to get her to a hospital" the tan boy said. The dog growled and snapped at anyone reaching out for me.

"Shh Lady its ok, they wont hurt you" I wheezed out petting her softly, she looked down at me and licked me helplessly. I picked her up and painfully got to my feet, tears were streaming down my face. I limped to my truck, Charlie got in the drivers side and turned the keys quickly spinning around and driving as fast as my old truck would go to the hospital.

"I need Dr. Cullen" I told my dad quietly between my gasps for air. He looked at me and nodded frantically. Lady still growled and snarled at everyone who came near me. Charlie frantically asked the ER nurse to get Dr. Cullen she took one look at me and nodded pushing numbers into the phone.

Dr. Cullen arrived a moment later just as Edward and Alice glided through the doors, Edwards eyes widened in surprise when he saw me gasping and crying leaning against the nurse's station holding a dog Alice didn't seem too surprised.

Edward rushed to my side worriedly, well he tried to but Lady snarled at him and he stopped hesitantly as if he was debating letting the dog bite him or not.

"Bella what happened?" He asked worriedly, his face was alive in concern. I just shook my head. As Charlie told Dr. Cullen what happened, Edward and Alice listened in. A nurse brought a wheel chair for me I sat down slowly with Lady on my lap, she was in panic mode growling at Everyone and anyone. I pet her and whispered calming things to her. It kind of worked, kind of.

Edward pushed me into a private room, everyone else followed of course. I leaned my head back in the wheel chair and closed my eyes, Lady licked my cheek softly.

"Bella could you get on the bed?" Dr. Cullen asked, I nodded and opened my eyes, I shoved Lady gently, she jumped off and I stood up slowly. Edward pushed the wheel chair away and helped me up, Lady growled at him viciously but he didn't pay any attention to her.

Edward had his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight, and I wasn't scared that he would hurt me, ok well maybe a little but not really it felt kind of nice. Lady continued to growl at him until we got to the table and I jumped up moaning softly, then Lady whimpered.

"Ok Bella, we are going to give you this so you don't hurt as bad and we can take x-ray's" Dr. Cullen said holding up a needle. I grimaced, I hate needles I turned my head to the side away from the needle. Edward kneeled down so our faces were at the same level and only a few inches apart.

"Bella" he murmured softly I looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

"are you alright?" he looked pained, like someone was burning him, an angle shouldn't look like that.

"will you ask Charlie if I can keep Lady?" I asked very quietly he nodded and turned towards Charlie.

"Chief Swan, Bella wants to know if she can keep the dog" Edward asked him, they both looked towards Lady whimpering in the corner, she was watching me, wining and fidgeting.

"Bells, if you want a dog we can find a better one. She would be really hard to take care of" Charlie told me.

"I want that one, she needs me. No one else wants her," I mumbled, Edward translated louder for Charlie.

"Bella she's been abused, she may never trust people ever again." Charlie said a little quieter. My body shook slightly with sobs, Edward held my hand and rubbed soothing circles in it. I gripped it tightly, I knew he wasn't thinking about Lady anymore.

EPOV

She let my hold her hand as she cried for this dog, the dog that seemed to be just like her.

"She trust's me" Bella mumbled between her tears.

"She trust's Bella" I echoed for her, but I wasn't talking about the dog but, talking about Bella. She's letting me near her, she's letting me try and help. I knew Charlie would give in soon, he was already almost broken.

"please" she said just loud enough for Charlie to hear her, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"As long as you know how much work this is going to be" He told her sternly, but she just grinned and Charlie softened, he thought about how she doesn't smile much. Her scent still killed me to be near, but there is no way I can leave now. Its just not possible anymore.

Carlisle gave her the drugs and her eyes drooped quickly and she fell into a deep hopefully dreamless sleep. They wheeled her away to get x-rays and a CAT scan. Charlie, Alice and I sat quietly in the waiting room, with Lady cowering the corner of course. A couple of nurses tried to pet her, but she just growled. It was mildly amusing.

BPOV

I woke up in a dark room that wasn't my own to the consistent beeping of a heart monitor I groaned, I hate hospitals. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around to see my hand with a needle and a tube sticking in it and a tube going up to my nose.

"Bella?" a musical voice sounded form the corner, I knew it immediately as Edward's. I looked around for him, he was sitting in a chair to the right of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked anxiously.

"better. Thanks for helping me keep Lady" I told him as I saw her hiding in the corner.

"that was all you. Charlie only said ok because you smiled, you never smile" I frowned how would Edward know I don't smile.

"How do you know that? You've seen me smile" At least I think he has

"yea" he thought for a moment "but I've also seen you when you think no one is looking, I assume that's what your like at home when people aren't staring at you" he told me I looked away from him, that may be true but he is lying I know he is.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly, desperate for a change in subject.

"Around 12" he answered hesitantly.

"You aren't supposed to be here are you?" I asked. He smirked.

"Not really, I snuck back in. Visiting hours ended" he told me.

"Why?" I asked, why would he want to stay with me when he had so many better things to do I'm sure.

"I didn't want you to wake up alone," He said quietly, I smiled that's really nice. Andrew never even came with me to the hospital, he let me wake up alone, and think of cover story's alone. I frowned and my eyes drooped.

"Go back to sleep Bella, you need your rest" Edward told me. I wanted to tell him no, but my eye lids felt extremely heavy.

_I was standing at the sink; it was full of dirty dishes. I recognized the room as my kitchen back in Phoenix. I had sudsy water up to my elbows as I scrubbed a plate clean. Footsteps sounded behind me and I turned to see Andrew walking into my kitchen, my throat closed in fear and I quickly looked back at the dishes. Even though I knew how this would go, I couldn't seem to stop myself from following the same pattern as I did before. _

"_Bella, hurry it up." He snapped, I nodded and scrubbed the food off faster. I could feel his stare burning holes in my back. I started to get nervous. My nerves made me clumsy, as I reached for a drying for the plate I was holding the dish slipped out of my grasp and smashed on the floor. _

"_BELLA!" Andrew shouted as some of the suds and water hit his T-Shirt. I winced as he stormed over to me._

"_Look what you did! Could you do this one thing with out messing up? Is that so hard Bella? Apparently it is for you" He screamed grabbing a fist full of hair on the back of my head. He shoved my face in the sink, the water burned my eyes. I hit the counter with my palms trying to get him to let me breath. _

_I tried clawing at his hand but he just pushed my body into the counter letting out my remaining air. I inhaled in the water, black spots started to could my vision. Right before I was about to pass out he pulled me out and threw me onto the floor._

_My head Cracked against the floor, blood covered the floor as I turned to my side and tried to breath._

"_How do you like it" Drew snarled, kicking pieces of the broken plate at me. I still couldn't breath, I tried to cough up the water. I was losing so much blood from my head though, it made it hard to see._

My eyes flew open, my breath rapid. My hand flew up to the back of my head and felt the jagged scar. I tired to control my breathing but it still felt like I was choking on the water.

"Bella, its ok your safe now" Edward murmured, I quickly turned to face him. My eyes were wide and tears fell from them, he was very close to me. He must know for sure now, I sobbed and brought my hands to cover my face so I didn't have to see the disappointment on his face.

What Edward did surprised me though, he reached out for me and climbed onto the bed pulling me onto his lap. I moved my hands to hold him to me as I cried into his chest.

"Its alright, I wont let anything hurt you" Edward whispered, I just held him tighter and continued to cry. He cant promise that, no one can.

**Thanks for reading i know this chapter is kind of sad but edward is here.. yay! anyway i need reviews to write... i need someone telling me they actually care when i post or not. so be a dear and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of your reviews I love reading them! There was a mistake in the last chapter (my bad) in the first dream I used the name Ryan instead of Andrew or Drew. Ryan is a character from another story, I meant Drew. So sorry if any of you were confused. **

A few days later Carlisle came into my room around noon and told me the wonderful news that I am free to leave anytime. The not so wonderful news is that I have no way of getting home, Charlie is at work and Edward is at school.

Edward of course didn't want to go to school, but I made him he cant miss school because of me. I would feel guilty. Edward was always with me, he stayed even when Charlie had to leave. When I woke up crying, Edward comforted me, and I actually let him. It was strange, but a wonderful strange.

I didn't want him to leave for school, I didn't want to be alone in this depressing hospital. Edward has to go to school though, he cant miss all that work just because of me.

I'm getting to really like Edward, maybe a little too much but I don't see how I can help that. I couldn't possible imagine that he could feel the same way as I do, that would just be too much good luck. I never really have been a very lucky person.

Edward glided into my room with a smile on his face, his school bag slung over one arm. I couldn't help but smile back at him, my heart beat hyperactively as it always did when I saw his perfection. Thank god I wasn't hooked up to the heart monitor anymore, talk about awkward.

"I understand your free today?" Edwards's voice was like a drug my body craved, it relaxed my whole system. Edwards's perfect articulation shocked me though as always, he sounded like he belonged in the 1900's.

"Free as a bird" I answered. He walked over and gave me his hand to help me down from the bed. I picked up my bag from the corner and some of the flowers I had gotten from various people, mostly the Cullen family. Lady had gone home with Charlie a day or two ago considering I wasn't aloud to get up very often to take her outside.

"I insist on giving you a ride home" Edward told me, I assumed he would say this so I had already thought of a response.

"You get to drive all the time, I haven't touched my truck for a week now. Let me drive please," I begged, him stepping out of the hospital doors scanning the parking lot for his shinny silver Volvo.

"Bella-" he began but I interrupted him rather rudely.

"Where's your car?" he sighed.

"Alice drove everyone else home in it" Edward muttered, I smiled.

"My car it is then, I can drive you home this time" I smirked, feeling in lighter spirits than ever before. Something about being away from the confines of my hospital room made me feel lighter somehow. Less afraid I guess.

Edward shocked me by holding my keys out in front of him, I glared at him.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, outraged.

"Charlie gave them to me, he told me to make sure you get home safe" Edward smirked, I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly but walked over to my truck Edward followed still grinning about his victory.

"How was your day?" Edward asked as he turned the key in my truck and the engine roared to life.

"Boring, and yours how was school?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Nothing new" He answered, somehow I didn't doubt that, he seemed to already know everything. Just another weird thing about Edward, the list just keeps getting longer. A person could spend a life time trying to figure him out and still not know a thing. Maybe that's what I'll do, I grinned slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked suddenly.

"wondering what you are" I answered quickly, before I thought of course. I looked away as my cheeks blushed.

"Having any luck with that?" He asked still smiling, his voice seemed tense though.

"Not really, no" I glanced up at his tense face, he was still smiling but his eyes were hard and careful.

"I wish you wouldn't try" he begged, I frowned.

"Why?" I asked once again with out thinking, I should really just give him his privacy. He will tell me if he wants to. He hasn't pushed me, how would it be fair if I pushed him.

"Just don't, please?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him, his eyes begged me. I don't want to lose the only real friend I have ever really had. What if he gets mad if I keep pushing it? I just wont let him get mad at me, ever.

"Ok, I wont" I said quietly. After a second of silence I jabbed the power button on the radio. I punched the first button, and a song started up.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

I clenched my jaw and quickly pushed the second button, I didn't miss Edwards's worried glance at my face. I internally cursed the radio station; I was having such a good day too.

_Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, are we just getting more lost?  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse_

This song wasn't really any better, I just gave up on the radio all together. Stupid songs. I glared out the window at the trees rushing past. Edward slid into my drive way and got out of the car, this time I let him open my door.

I suddenly wondered how Edward would get home, I cant just let him walk. I think he lives outside of town, where does he live?

"How are you going to get home Edward?" I asked, he looked down at me surprised I guess.

"walk" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You didn't let my walk home, do you really think I'll let you walk home alone?" I questioned.

"you had a broken rib, its not the same thing" He argued.

"I'll drive you home, you will not be walking home and that's final" I stomped my foot on the wet ground making little drops of mud and water splatter on both of our pants.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly, Edward just chuckled a little and shook his head.

"I can have Alice or someone pick me up, if you insist. You might not be able to find your way back home" Edward finally said, I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Come on you can use the house phone" I started to walk to the door, Edward followed. The first thing I saw once I stepped inside the house was Lady hiding with her face shoved into the corner of the kitchen.

I crouched down and called her name, she looked up and me and thumped her tail on the floor a few times but went back in the corner. I crawled over to her slowly and pet her, she licked my hand. I had almost totally forgotten about Edward standing just inside the kitchen watching me.

"Oh, sorry the phone is right here" I stood up and pulled it off the stand and handed it to Edward, he punched in the numbers very quickly. I got back on the floor and petted Lady.

"Emmett?" Edward asked, he sighed.

"Please just give someone else the phone" he rolled his eyes, I smiled a bit.

"I just need a ride home" he paused and smirked "I'm not aloud to walk home" I could hear Emmett's booming laugh across the kitchen, I smiled.

"Give Esme the phone" Edward groaned "Emmett I can hear her in the back ground" I giggled, his family sounds fun.

"Esme?" he asked hopefully.

"would you come get me, no don't let Emmett" he paused again "bring him back, you know Emmett, you wouldn't want to unleash him on the poor unsuspecting town of Forks" Edward frowned.

"Fine" he snapped and hung up the phone. I smirked at him, he let out a breath of air.

"Emmett's coming to pick me up" Edward sounded defeated, I grinned.

"Because you aren't aloud to walk home" I stated.

"precisely" Edward grinned lopsidedly, I watched him in awe. I couldn't even imagine anyone more beautiful than Edward, it seemed impossible. He almost glowed, he sure brightened up our dreary kitchen.

"I need to take Lady outside, I guess we can wait for Emmett with you" I offered attaching a leash to Lady's collar. When I stood up and held the leash, she reluctantly stood up keeping low to the ground. We all walked outside the front door together.

Lady was dragging me all across our yard while Edward leaned against our house and watched me get dragged by a 20 pound dog. He looked more like a sculpture of marble than a person, he remained impossible still it was a little unnerving.

Just as Lady was getting ready to come back inside a very large red jeep sped down the road and skidded to a stop in our driveway. I jumped about a foot in the air, Lady hid behind my legs but Edward looked completely unsurprised. This must be his brother, Emmett.

I recognized him, from seeing him at lunch one day. I had forgotten though how big he is, very muscular. His arm was probably as big as my head. A spasm of fear shivered through me, but I pushed it away reminding myself that he is Edward's family.

Edward pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly to the truck and a madly grinning Emmett, Emmett reached to the controls and rap blared out of the speakers. Emmett nodded his head to the beat, Edward just shook his head sadly.

"Bella call if you need anything" Edward turned to me before he opened the door and climbed on to the passenger seat. I smiled for a second and nodded, he let out a breath of air.

I opened the door of the house and Lady sprinted inside, tripping me. I smiled and grabbed my school bad and headed upstairs, not before dragging Lady with me. I threw my bag in the corner, one Lady was not hiding in and sat down at my computer, might as well check my email.

I had an long one from my mom, of course she was worried sick about me because Charlie told her I was in the hospital. She had called several times through the duration of my stay. I wrote back to her telling her I was ok and everything.

As soon as I sent the email and went back to my inbox a new email popped up, my breath caught in my throat. The email address was all too familiar, my hand shook as I moved the mouse over to open the email. It was only one line, but that one like shattered my whole world.

_See you in Forks. _

A small cry of pain escaped my lips, how did he find me? How? I thought I left Andrew back in Phoenix, no I prayed I left him back there. How could I be so stupid to think he wouldn't come looking for me, I couldn't be that hard to find. All adults with the exception of my parents and maybe his own loved him.

It wouldn't be that hard to ask one of the secretaries where they sent my school records. Before my mind could comprehend what I was doing, the phone was in my hand and I dialed the number from a slip of paper on my desk.

"Hello?" Edwards voice sounded just as amazing over the phone, it relaxed me a bit even then. I sighed.

"Hello..." he said again, I suddenly remembered you are supposed to respond in phone calls.

"Hi" my voice sounded broken and hollow again, I wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Bella?! Are you alright? What happened?" His velvet voice sounded anxious and rough, tears formed in my eyes and I tried to blink them away but they kept coming back.

"I-I'm fine" my voice broke though.

"Bella, I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are, ok?" Edward begged me, I nodded but then once again remembered the talking requirement with phones.

"ok" my voice was several octaves higher than it normally is. I released my grip on the phone and let it clatter to the wooden floor, Lady whimpered at the sound.

I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, leaning my head down hiding me from the world. I must have stayed like that longer than I thought, I heard the front door open. I wrapped myself tighter together and tried to reason with myself its only Edward or Charlie.

"Bella?" Edward called as he opened the door to my room. A sob escaped my lips, why is this happening to me? Haven't I had enough trouble for one life. I felt Edwards cold arms lift me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him to my chest.

I let the tears drain from my eyes, Edward just let me sit on his lap and cry in his chest. He rubbed my back softly, his cold touch soothed me. I held myself tighter to him, I was pretty sure his sweater's patter was going to be imprinted in my cheek.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked softly, I shook my head no.

"Everything is ruined" I wasn't sure he could understand my voice, but he responded.

"I wont let anyone hurt you" He promised.

"You cant promise that," I protested weakly.

"I can" Once again his words made me wonder about him, I pushed the thoughts away though. Why anger your only friend, the only person who I want near me. That wouldn't be smart, so I just kept quiet, no need to tell him I don't believe him.

"You are safe" Edward murmured to me as he stroked my hair, though it sounded as if he was convincing himself more that me.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled after a couple long seconds in silence, he pulled back so he could look at my face.

"For what?" He asked I frowned.

"You are probably tired of looking after me, you never have anytime to yourself. You should really set aside some time for you and your family." I scolded him, though I didn't really want him going anywhere he needed to be free from this imagined obligation.

"I have had too many years to myself, I don't need anymore I promise you. My family will be ok, I'm sure. That is unless you want some time alone, that would be perfectly understandable" Edward's only 17, that doesn't seem like too many years alone. I just comprehended the last part of his statement. I had to resist the urge to laugh, why would I want time alone? I want to be near him always.

"no I'm good" I mumbled, a blush rose to my cheeks, I hid my face in Edwards chest. Edward sighed, it sounded like he was about to say something but he just continued to stroke from the top of my head down to my back.

The front door opened, and I could hear heavy foot steps on the wood stairs downstairs. My body shook, Edward tried to calm me but I couldn't concentrate on his words.

"Bells?" The voice of my father floated up the stairs. I relaxed in Edwards arms… in Edward arms. What's Charlie going to say when he see's Edward and I laying in my bed, him holding me? I should have just let go of Edward, but some part of me wouldn't let my self.

**Review everyone!! **


	5. Chapter 5

I could hear Charlie's heavy footsteps echo on the old wood stairs as he walked up to my room. I sat in Edwards arms on my bed with my head leaning against his chest, I couldn't bring myself to care about what Charlie would do. Much more important things clouded my mind.

"Bells you in there?" Charlie asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea" I said weakly. The knob turned and I could feel Edward position his hands to move me off him, but I shook my head and he just held me again. Charlie stepped inside the door, his eyes widened as he took in what he saw.

"Oh um, hello Edward" Charlie seemed to stumble for words; his eyes looked from Edward to me.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked hesitantly, as if he was wondering if he really wanted to know. I opened my mouth not know what I was really going to say, but Edward spoke before I could.

"Bella didn't want to be alone, she's feeling a little stressed so I came over to comfort her. I hope its ok Chief Swan" I doubt anyone could have suspicion Edwards intentions, he is always very pure, or just a very good liar.

"Call me Charlie, uh ok. I ordered pizza, Dr. Cullen said you should exert yourself. Its down stairs" As if on command my stomach rumbled. Edward lifted me up and set me on the floor, he stood up next to me and lead me down stairs.

I hungrily ate up two pizza slices from the local pizza chain restraint, it beat the hospital food with flying colors. Edward of course declined food politely, just like always.

At around 9:30 Charlie glanced at the clock a couple times then looked to Edward sighing loudly and getting up off the couch.

"Well Edward your parents will be wanting you home now probably" Charlie said shoving his hands in his pockets. Edward nodded, we both stood up. I lead him to the front door, though he already knew where it was.

I didn't want Edward to leave, with out him I would be forced to think about everything I don't want to. With out him I'll be scared, I need him probably more than he realizes. To make bad things worse this will be my first night with out him in a week.

Edward keeps the nightmares at bay. It kills me that he has to leave tonight, when I need him the most. I know he has to leave though, he cant stay here forever. I know that. I opened the door and stepped outside on the porch with Edward, glancing nervously around before looking back at Edward.

My heart was racing, outside is no longer a fun place for me. I'll never know when he's coming, I can only count on the fact that he will be here and he wont be happy. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I tried to look calm and collected, but failed miserably. Edward looked down sadly at me, he frowned and touched my face wordlessly. I leaned into his cool touch.

Looking up into his topaz eyes I felt relaxed and safe. Unconsciously I leaned towards him slightly, his eyes were so alive with passion and emotion I could get lost in them. I suddenly had the urge to kiss him, press my lips against his. I cant do that, I turned my head away looking down slightly.

Edward turned away and walked gracefully back to his silver car. I watched him slide into the seat and the car purred to life. He spared me one last glance before speeding off into the black night.

I wrapped my arms around my waist and looked around at the dark tree's, invisible birds sounded from somewhere in the forest. Who know's what else or who else is hiding in there. I turned quickly and flung the door open and sprinted inside the house.

I went to my room quickly, not wanting to force small talk with Charlie. As I was changing I couldn't help but see the only burse left on my body was a fading one on my rib cage. It seems like forever ago that I wished my memories would disappear with the marks. That didn't happen.

I lazily slid into bed, but I tried not to sleep. I don't want to dream, I cant dream. Its now when I wish I would tell someone so I could get the sleep medicine that makes you not dream, but Its not really worth it.

_Edward and I sat in a generic field, he was holding my hands and looking into my eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine softly, I pulled his arms so he would move closer to me. _

"_Bella!?" Drew's furious voice echoed across the open area, I ripped my self away from Edward and turned wide eyed to stare at Drew. He started screaming at me, I turned back to Edwards chest but it wasn't Edward anymore. It was Drew. A small scream left my lips as I pushed away from him. _

_Drew didn't let go though, he just kept telling me how stupid I am, and how selfish I am, he screamed horrible things in my ears until I though I would go deaf. I frantically turned around scanning my surroundings for anyone. Edward was standing only a few feet from me looking down at us. I tried to yell for him but no sound would leave my lips._

_He just looked down at me and shook his head, the look I feared was evident in his face, not only disappointment but also disgust. I tried to call out to him, make him come back but my voice still wouldn't work._

_I was forced to watch as Edward walked away leaving me with a monster. Just the sight of his retreating figure was enough to bring tears to my eyes._

I jolted awake with a start, my vision was fuzzy from tears remaining in my eyes. I wiped them away angrily. The image from my dream stuck with me though, Edward walking away from me. Would he do that? Leave me alone like that?

I decided 5am was a good enough time to get ready. I took a long shower and took the time to blow dry my hair, anything to postpone the day ahead. All morning I was waiting for the door to burst open reveling Andrew.

That's why when the doorbell rang I jumped and fell off the kitchen chair, a small shriek bubbled to my lips as I hit the floor. The door opened and Edward slid gracefully into my kitchen, I sighed in relief when I saw it was only him. He walked over to me and gave me a hand up.

"I thought you might like a ride to school, would you?" Edward asked. I just nodded and grabbed my bag. I hesitated before the door, I had to leave my comfort zone, go out there where he could be anywhere.

I followed Edward outside glancing around nervously, jumping at sounds small animals made in the forest. I desperately wanted to ask Edward if he would leave, but a part of me was scared of the answer. So I kept quiet, the ride was awkwardly silent.

In the parking lot a car door slammed I jumped latching on to Edwards arm, my heart rate sky rocketed. My hands were shacking so bad I gripped Edwards arm so no one could tell. I could hear the whispers as we walked up, everyone looked at Edward and I as we walked by.

"Bella!?" Mike called running up to us, Edward frowned in disgust.

"Hi Mike" I said meekly.

"I heard about what happened, are you ok?" Mike asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Oh, um yea I'm fine. Just a little freaked I guess" I laughed shakily.

"Yea, that's understandable" Mike nodded sympathetically, he has no idea.

"I should get to class" I mumbled walking off, Edward followed. I turned to face Edward before I walked into the door. I just stared wordlessly at his face before I turned quickly and walked into my English class.

The chatter stopped as I walked in, I lowered my head and walked to my desk nearly tripping on the way. A few people whispered a hello on my way to my desk, I nodded back to them.

I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes, I jumped at the slightest noise. Anything would set me over the edge, I eventually put my head in my hands and tried to block everything out. The lunch bell sounded like a chorus of angles, it was a much needed break in my stressful day.

Edward was waiting outside my Spanish class; I relaxed and gripped his cold hard hand in my shaky clammy one. He squeezed gently as we walked to the lunch room.

Lunch was the only time I got any sort of peace that whole day, it was only Edward and I. We were in our own little bubble, except that I jumped and looked at anything that made noise or anytime someone opened or closed a door loudly.

The end of the day bell was even better that the lunch bell. It meant I could go home and hide in my house, lock all the doors and windows. Do my best not to be so paranoid, but I hardly think its with out reason. Edward was waiting for me outside of gym, we walked to his car hand in hand. He knows how to make me feel safer, its strange.

Edward was about to start the car but I stopped his hand, I didn't want to go home yet. I just wanted to sit here with him, I scooted over and leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed, it was wonderful. Edward didn't say anything, there was really nothing to say.

I eventually released my grip on Edwards arm and he started the car hesitantly. He drove much slower than usual, I kept my head on his shoulder not willing to move away from him. He opened his window a fraction then leaned into me.

Edward was weird when we got closer to my house, he scrunched his nose up like he smelled something gross. I looked around outside the window, but I couldn't see anything.

"What is it?" I finally asked, a hint of desperation and hysteria present in my voice. He turned to me, his face softened when his eyes scanned over my face.

"Nothing to worry about Bella" Edward said calmly, he reached over and stroked my face. I laid my head against his hand, letting his cold hand cool my hot cheeks.

I was looking out the window as we approached the house, a dark sedan was parked in the road in front of the house. A small strangled cry escaped my lips, who could be here? What could they possibly want? Edward turned towards me nervously.

"Its just Charlie's friend from La Push, Billy Black and his son Jacob Black" Edward told me calmly. I didn't ask how he knew that, I just nodded and stepped out of the car, but not before one last look at Edward. He nodded reassuringly at me.

"Bella remember, just one call and I'll be here" Edward reminded me, I smiled slightly and nodded. I jogged up to the door glancing nervously around a bit, it swung open before I got there. A large boy stepped out, he was very tan and had long dark hair I tried not to wince away from him. A man who looked like him was behind him in a wheel chair, he glared at Edward with fury I imagine only I had seen before.

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself before walking slowly to the house, I turned to get one last look at Edward but his car had already disappeared into the fog.

"Bells, your home!" Charlie called from inside. I forced a smile on my face and trotted up to the door. The boys moved back as far as they could so I could move past. It wasn't very far, I ended up brushing against them I hope they didn't see how I shuddered. My breathing was as shallow as ever.

"Why are you so late?" Charlie asked as he rounded the corner. I had to make up a lie on the spot, I hoped it was a good enough one Charlie is a cop.

"Edward didn't have enough gas to get me and himself home so we had to stop at a gas station" I mumbled.

"ok" Charlie nodded. But then again people only believe what they want.

"Oh Bella I would like you to meet Billy Black and his son Jacob" Charlie told me nodding at each of them. I smiled meekly to them.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked awkwardly, Charlie nodded but Billy and Jacob shook their heads.

"Billy, lets catch the score of the game" Charlie muttered, Billy nodded. Sounds of a basketball game were heard faintly from the next room. That left Jacob alone with me, I buttered the bread needed for grilled cheese quickly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob but you already know that" He had a husky voice, he seemed nervous. I smiled a bit, at least I'm not the only one. I dont think he has enough reason as I do.

"Well I'm Bella" I tried to sound casual, I'm not sure if it worked.

"Is something wrong with the truck?" he asked suddenly, I cocked my head to the side, very confused.

"Um, no" I answered slowly. Jacob laughed a little bit.

"It was my dads truck, I fixed it up as much as possible. I was just wondering if it broke or something" Jacob asked, grinning at me. I smiled slightly, he really is nothing like him other than the skin color.

"Oh well thanks for fixing it up... sorry if I took it from you. But no it works fine, I just got a ride with a friend today"

"Ha! I'm glad you took it, I could ride a bike faster that that thing moves. Besides now I can build my own car" Jacob beamed, obviously quite proud.

"Really?! That's pretty cool, I would never be able to do that" I decided to boost his ego. I slid the grilled cheese onto a plate and quickly ran into the living room to give it to Charlie trying to get back before mine burnt.

"Well you should be an Olympic runner that was some skill" Jacob commented when I got back, I laughed.

"Yea right, I'm just lucky I didn't trip" I told him while putting my food on my plate and glancing nervously out the window. It wasn't locked, the window. I quickly locked it and sat down on the kitchen table. Jacob sat down across from me. I ate quickly while bouncing my legs nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, suddenly eyeing me cautiously.

"Oh nothing, I'm just nervous... about a test" I lied shrugging slightly, that seemed like something a normal teenage girl would be nervous about.

"Oh. I can take your mind off that" Jacob said leaning back in his chair and thinking.

"Do you like scary stories?" He asked lowering his voice and leaning forward resting his head on his palm. There isn't a story I can think of that is scarier than mine. So I just nodded.

**OK the more reviews the faster I write, sorry this took so long. but i couldnt think about what to write. anyway REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I now have a picture of Lady on my profile! Well as close as I can find. **

Jacob was about to start talking, he had his mouth open and was taking in a breath of air when Lady stuck her head out over the top of the stairs. I smiled widely and laughed breezily. Jacob turned around and saw Lady sticking her head out with her head cocked to the side and her ears perked up.

"How rude of me I have forgotten to introduce you to my wonderful dog, her name is Lady" I grinned standing up like a proud mother and walking over to the top of the stairs crouched down and patted my legs calling for her.

"Lady, come here. Sweetie!" I cooed, she walked forward wagging her tail. I clapped my hands again, that was all it took for her to run down the stairs. She wasn't used to running on the slick hard wood floors; she slid right into me taking me to the floor.

I laughed more freely than I had in so long. Jacob laughed too, I pet Lady she licked my face, she is in a very good mood today. Jacob walked slowly over, I glanced nervously at Lady, she isn't so good with boys.

To my surprise Lady sniffed the air and ran over to Jacob licking his arms and face. I smiled, she tried to jump on him but he is pretty tall. Eventually Lady calmed down and settled under the kitchen table, occasionally licking Jacobs shoes.

"What were we talking about?" Jacob asked, I was about to answer when thunder erupted making me jump and my heart flutter. "Oh yea I was going to tell you scary Quileute legends" Jacob said quickly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Now I remember" I told him leaning back. Jacob told me all about the cold ones aka vampires and men who turn into wolfs. It was very interesting really, but I couldn't help but compare the mythical creatures in the web Jacob spun to the Cullen's.

"Who are the Cold ones?" I asked at the end of the story, Jacob leaned forward dramatically. He paused to remind me that its only a story from some bored old men. Then finally the answer I was waiting for.

"The Cullen's, you know Dr. Cullen his family" I leaned back in shock, could what he is saying be true. Before I was able to process the information Charlie and Billy entered the room.

"Time to leave Jake" Billy said gruffly. They left, but not before Billy gave me a worried glance.

"I'm going to bed Dad, see you tomorrow." I told him wrapping my arms around myself and running upstairs quickly, Lady followed. I had to think about what Jacob said, could Edward and his family really be vampires?

My immediate response was no that's insane, but then what about that extremely long list of strange things about them all. The way their eyes seem to change color, there are so many other things I could name. If they only had one or two weird things it would be normal, but when I add them all up I don't get human.

Could he be a vampire though? A blood sucking vampire, they do drink animal blood according to Jake though. All I know is Edward Cullen is not a human, he's something more.

What do I do about that though? I need him in my life; I don't know what I would do with out him. I can't imagine anything good though. So what if Edwards not human, I'm not normal and you don't see him running away. But he doesn't really know anything for sure, a small voice in my head reminded me.

So now that I know something about him, do I have to tell him? If he tells me about himself then I would have to tell him about me. I don't know if I can do that yet. I should probably just not say anything; go on with life as usual. I lay down on my bed, sleep took me quickly.

_I was standing in the a wet forest somewhere with Jake next to me. Jake shimmered and disappeared, he was replaced by Edward. Not the Edward I know though. Edward had blood red eyes and fangs, he glared at me like he did the first day. _

_Andrew stood behind him with a wooden stake, I tried to scream out to him my voice didn't work again. Edward started walking toward me slowly, his grace was more like a predator than before. _

_Andrew also walked forward, my voice still wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried .Andrew started shimmering, he transformed into a wolf. Andrew lunged at Edward, I screamed and this time my voice worked. _

_Edward turned around in shock just in time to see the black wolf flying at him, it took out part of his shoulder. But the wolf didn't want Edward, he used his back legs to push off Edward and into me. _

I jolted upright in bed, I was cold and clammy. I don't care what Edward is, I don't even care if he hurts me, I would probably deserve it anyway. Even if he is only getting close to me to suck all of my blood out, it really doesn't matter. As long as I get to spend every second of life before that with him then I'm ok.

To a stranger I would probably sound suicidal, but I'm not. I have no urge to take one of the knives in the kitchen and slit my wrists, I don't want to rip the gun off the holster that Charlie so often leaves at home and blow my brains out.

I'm not saying that I want to be dead, but if I am going to die I would want it to be at the hands of someone I care about. So my last few moments of live are good ones. My logic may be a bit off, but that's just how I feel I cant do anything to help that.

Why should I be so scared of something I know will happen, if Drew doesn't get to me Edward and his vampireness will right? Why be scared of death, that's the worst thing Drew can do to me. There is nothing else that could hurt me… except him hurting someone else.

Like Edward, I don't know what he really is. I don't know if he is superman and can stand up to bullets or knifes. Edward should be no where near me when Andrew comes, and he will come if I only know one thing for sure that's it.

It anyone gets hurt because of me I don't think I could stand it. Actually I know I wouldn't be able to. Its time to stop fearing death, it happens to everyone some just sooner than others.

I pushed myself off of my bed and went through my morning routine, it was the same as any other morning but it felt better, clearer. I went through school easily, Edward didn't come and pick me up but he did wait for me by his car. He looked just the same as always, I half expected him to have fangs.

Edward walked me back to my car, he surprised me by getting into the passenger side. I looked over at him, extremely confused. What is he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked, Edward smirked showing off his shimming deadly white teeth.

"I'm coming to your house, with you" Edward told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well it probably was but Edwards eyes gave me a bit of trouble when I needed to think coherently.

"ok" I told him and let the engine rumble to life, it was nothing like the gentle purr of the Volvo. We drove in silence, with me going to respected speed required by law something Edward seems to have trouble with.

We reached my house quickly enough though, I pulled my bag off the floor, and Edward did the same. I lead the way through the slosh to the door, desperate to get out of the rain. I lead Edward into the kitchen, he sat down in the seat furthest away from the door, I sad across from him.

"We should do homework. You probably have a lot." Edward speculated, I nodded I have been gone from school for a week.

"Tons" I frowned slinging my bag onto the table, it landed with a thud. Edward chuckled lightly, I pursed my lips. Edward pulled out his history text book and a note pad, he skimmed the pages quickly and started writing.

I pulled out my own Advanced Algebra text book and started flipping to the page, I was flipping them quickly, probably too quickly. As I slip my finger across the thin shinny page it cut my index finger. I pulled in air sharply as I winced, a drop of red blood formed on my finger

I looked up to Edward, nervous. His eyes were pitch black, he stood quickly the chair squealed across the floor. He reminded me of the day I first met him, he looked like he wanted to eat me and he probably did.

"I have to go" Edward muttered walking swiftly to the door, but I stood up too. He stopped by me. Edward stood over me, his lips a centimeter from my neck.

"Why?" I asked, if he wants to kill me isn't now the perfect time? What's stopping him. Edward leaned closer, I couldn't see his face from this angle my pulse was going faster that I thought possible.

"I don't want to hurt you" his voice sounded tortured. That threw me for a loop, why wouldn't he want to hurt me. Isn't that what this is all about? If he doesn't want to hurt me then why is he with me?

**the more review i get the more i write.. btw im really excited for the next couple of chapters!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

I heard Edward groan softly as he ripped himself away from me. He ran outside faster than I thought possible. Faster than what seemed humanly possible. I wondered how Edward would get home for a second, but I was in too much of a daze to think about it much.

What had just happened? Does Edward want to kill me? I don't know the answer to either of those questions. Its probably better that Edward is gone anyway, as much as it kills me to say it its true.

Andrew would kill me if he found out about Edward, but that's not important he is going to kill me anyway does the reason really matter. There is nothing else he can to hurt me, he's done everything else. It really wouldn't hurt me to die though.

It would kill me if Edward got hurt because of me. That would be the worst thing in the world, I care about him so much more than I would like to admit to myself. The idea of him even meting Drew makes me sick.

I started on dinner to keep my mind busy, it didn't work. Cooking isn't one of those high mind power tasks. I sliced everything carefully and symmetrically though, just to waste time. I made sure everything was perfect when Charlie came home.

Charlie's heavy footsteps echoed as he thundered his way to the kitchen. He glanced to make sure his gun was where he left it, hanging next to the door in his holster. There isn't much to do as a Forks police officer, he hasn't felt the need to bring the gun.

I served Charlie my perfectly prepared meal, he loved it. It made me smile watching his face as he took the first bite. It was a mix of surprise and happiness. Charlie complemented the meal generously and awkwardly he isn't one for voicing feelings and what not. I know where I get it from. I just blushed and nodded when he thanked me, offering a few words when necessary.

I went up to my room to try and finish my remaining homework before sleeping. It made me oddly relaxed that Edward wouldn't be with me anymore. Of course my body and heart ached for him to me next to me, touching me but that's simply unavoidable. I will always want him by me, but I would do anything to keep him out of danger.

I know it's stupid and irresponsible to feel this way about someone whom you only met a month or so ago, but I can't help it. Edward is perfect; he always knows what to say. He makes it all go away. There's more than that though, it's the way sometimes I'll see him looking off into the trees thinking about something. It makes me want to push myself in front of a bullet for him. I know I would too.

I went to sleep that night smiling because even though I hate knowing that I wont be able to be with him I know that he will be safe from all of the danger I bring to people. I still had a horrible dream though, that wont be changing anytime soon. I went through the motions slowly and left the house with just enough time to get to school.

I was almost late to my first class, but it really didn't matter much. My mood was weird, I was dreading seeing Edward because I knew something had changed. We probably wouldn't sit together today, or even talk much. A part of me wanted to see him though, just to remind myself why I was staying away from him. To see who I am trying to protect.

Jessica walked with me to lunch, I could tell she was more than a little bit confused on why I was not walking with Edward. After walking in silence down the hall way she finally turned to me.

"Did you and Edward have a fight?" She asked, her dark curly hair bounced as she moved her head. I shook my head no.

"Then why aren't you sitting with him today?" Jessica pushed; I sighed and grabbed an apple placing it on my lunch try before answering. I wonder if they can hear me, I wonder if they are even listing.

"The family is very close, he likes to sit with them sometimes" I told her, I had gotten quite good a lying. When you do it every day its bound to become a new talent.

"Does that bother you?" she asked leaning closer, she obviously wanted some dirt. I glanced at the Cullen table and smiled lightly.

"No, why would it?" I asked as we sat down at the lunch table, she shrugged and looked away.

"Are you two dating?" She whispered to me, leaning over the table. She didn't do a very good job of whispering almost everyone at the tables head turned slightly my way.

"No. I don't date" I told them simply. Its true, now anyway. Maybe it would get Mike to back off.

"Why?" Mike asked, I rolled my eyes a bit. Of course they would ask 20 questions.

"I just don't" no need to go into detail about why.

"Have you ever dated someone?" the snobby girl named Lauren I think asked me, she sounded shocked.

"yes" I put my elbow on the table and rested my head in my palm, I was starting to rethink eating lunch with them, maybe alone would be better.

"What happened?" Jessica asked, at this point I had the whole tables undivided attention. I decided to go with the playing dumb tactic, the easiest one.

"What?"

"With who ever you dated, what happened to make you not want to date anymore?" Jessica clarified.

"Oh, nothing really I guess" I answered shrugging. Its so much easier to lie to people you don't know than to someone you really care about. Like when Edward asks me what's wrong and I look into his perfect eyes I cant seem to lie. Its very annoying really.

"humph" Jessica mumbled before turning away and talking to some other girl. I grabbed my apple and stood up from the lunch table.

"Where are you going Bella?" Mike asked frowning.

"To finish up some homework I need to do" I waved my hand dismissively and turned to walk away, I just wanted to leave the table before further questioning could occur. It also made my heart ach a bit to see Edward and know I wanted to be with him so badly. Its worth it though, I had to remind myself.

I sat down on one of the library chairs and pulled out a tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet a personal favorite. Before I knew it the bell rang, I frowned I was just getting to the good part too. I sighed heaving myself from the chair and slouching off down the hall way.

Biology with Edward was bound to be awkward to say the least. I have no idea what that boy wants, I've stopped trying to figure it out. I think I have figured out enough about him. Or maybe I'm just scared of the answer.

Edward was already in his seat by the time I got to class. I nodded a hello as I walked into the room but didn't say anything because I couldn't trust my voice to come out even and steady. Edward didn't try and say anything either, he just sat as far from me as the desk would allow. It kind of hurt me, why is he trying to push me away too. What's his motivation; at least mine has his best interests at heart.

I couldn't concentrate at all through the class, my thoughts were centered around Edward. I wish I could just go back to when I was alone and I didn't care. But now I want him, more than I should. As the bell rang I jumped in my seat, Edward stood quickly and let his eyes wander to me for a long moment before he ran out the door.

Gym is very easy when I don't have to get involved. Thanks to Carlisle I have a doctor's note and everything. I spent my time finishing Romeo and Juliet. The period passed quickly. I ran to my truck to get away from the rain.

I took comfort in the roar of my engine, I pulled out of the parking lot with a slight smile on my face. I pushed the first radio button. It was a news station. _…This boy has been missing for two and a half __days,__ it is suspected that he went to visit a girlfriend who moved away_ the deep radio voice blared over my speakers. I switched the channel to a generic pop song. I don't care anymore.

I almost slipped stepping out of my truck onto the wet ground but I caught myself. I stumbled into the house faster that I probably should have, my foot got caught on a stair and I tripped spreading my books all over the floor.

Lady stuck her head out of her hiding spot, once she saw it was me she ran over and started attacking my face with kisses. I smiled and pushed her off, I picked up my remaining books and threw them onto the kitchen table.

I started to work on my homework, but I often spaced out thinking about Edward or something Edward related. I need to get a grip on myself. This is just sad for me to be so obsessed with him. I slammed my biology book and grabbed a big pot from a shelf and lasagna noodles. I filled the pot and set it on the stove to boil adding a little salt so it boils faster.

I went to work on making everything perfect I spent endless time trying to make everything just right just to waste time. The front door opened, it must be Charlie I though to myself but I quickly glanced at the time and Charlie isn't supposed to be home for another half an hour.

The footsteps were soft, too soft for Charlie and a bit to loud for Edward. I called Edwards name anyway, he laughed. Not the musical godlike laugh that is Edwards, it was a darker sound. It was the kind of laugh that made flowers wilt and birds stop singing.

My breath caught in my throat, it felt like I was chocking. I know that laugh, too well. Its _his _laugh.

**The more reviews the faster I update… remember that **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning! This chapter contains some material not acceptable for younger readers, contains violence, swearing ****ect**

I whipped around, my eyes wide. Andrew in all his deadly glory walked into my kitchen a sick smile on his face. His blue eyes were alive with anger only I could recognize. His muscles flexed under his black tee shirt. Drew looked the same as always.

"Bella, baby you didn't think I would let you run away did you?" He asked, his voice was deep and slightly raspy. I used to love his voice, I don't anymore. He sauntered forward to me, unconsciously I pushed myself back against the counter. I had a slight hope that he would kill me quickly and leave, but Andrew is going to drag this out as long as possible. I know him.

"Scared Bella? You should be, I will teach you what happens when you run away" he sneered pressing his body against mine. I turned my head away and squeezed my eyes closed wishing him away not that it would do any good. He pulled away and reached out and softly caressed my cheek before pulling back and slapping me hard.

"Bitch" he muttered.

My head spun from the force and hit the side of the cabinet making me fall to the ground. I couldn't see, the black spots clouded my vision, but they disappeared and I found myself on the ground with Andrew standing over me grinning.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up roughly. He glanced over at the mess on the counter from me making lasagna. He held my wrist and pushed my forearm against the steaming pan. I screamed and tried to pull away but he held tightly and the moving only made it worse. Tears streamed down my cheeks I whimpered silently as he moved my arm to make it bigger and more painful.

He pulled my arm away but a layer of skin was left on the pan, I couldn't see clearly from the tears anymore. I couldn't think because of the pain, the burning of my arm. I looked down on it to see it look like an almost half moon.

Andrew pressed himself against me again and kissed my neck roughly, his hands moved over my body greedily. I tried not to sob, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

Andrew moved his lips from my neck to my face, I relaxed and let him do what he wanted. I know I can't fight him and he only gets madder when I try. He moved his hands up my shirt onto my stomach. He dug his nails into my skin and clawed down my belly. I wimpered and squirmed he pushed himself on me so I could hardly breath.

He put his hands at my hips and gripped hard, I tried to move away but the only place I could move was closer to his body. I was gasping for air, he wasn't letting my get any though.

He grabbed my arms and moved me away from the counter while he was kissing me, Drew ripped my away from him not that I minded that part and threw me against the other kitchen wall. I slid down the wall into a crumpled ball on the floor. I think the wall might have cracked a bit.

Drew pulled a big sharp knife off the cutting board, he twisted it so it gleamed in the kitchen light. This is it I thought; he is going to kill me now. I don't want to die, I suddenly realized. I glanced around, I started to crawl to the front door.

Andrew was me and was coming towards me, I pushed a chair over and I had almost reached the door when Charlie's gun caught my eye. I yanked it off the holster and pointed it at Andrew. He smirked and walked closer to me. I reached behind me with my free hand and opened the front door. I stumbled out backwards into the rain.

I walked backward nervously. Andrew kept the same short amount of distance between us. Headlights swung down the street surprising both of us. Charlie's cop car swung into our driveway. I could see him already on the radio.

Andrew took advantage of my distraction to come closer to me, he had the knife at my throat while I had the gun pressed into his stomach. The rain already had me drenched.

"Bella!" Charlie called in alarm bursting out of the cop car.

"Don't move or I will slit her fucking throat!" Drew yelled grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking back so more of my throat was reviled.

"Shoot him!" Charlie yelled to me, I looked at the almost forgotten about gun in my hand.

"You can't do it Bella, you know that you deserve to die you can't kill me" he muttered in my ear, my tears blinded me. He's right I can't kill him, sure I don't want to die but I don't think I'm strong enough to kill him. Three other cop cars skidded to a stop on our street, officers jumped out guns drawn.

"I wouldn't do that, you might miss and hit little Bella, or maybe you'll miss me then I'll have to slit her throat" Drew's voice commanded attention, everyone was silent. "Guns down everyone or pretty Bella bleeds to death here and now" he called. Hesitantly they all dropped their guns and kicked them a couple feet away.

Drew grabbed my face in his big hand I tried to turn my face away from him. He glared at me, he flipped the knife so the handle was facing me and smashed the handle down on my shoulder. I fell but he held my arm up so I couldn't be on the ground completely.

"Fucking slut don't tell me you don't want it" he snarled I didn't respond. He brought he knife back up to my neck and let the cool metal touch my skin. Rain dripped off the silver blade. I wished he would put something cold on my horrible burn. My wishes don't seem to come true too often though.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled into the rain. I turned to see him come forward but Andrew flipped the knife around so it faced me, Charlie stopped in his tracks. Andrew smirked and motioned him backwards. Seeing everyone stand there with grim faces made something inside me snap.

I no longer felt anything, I didn't care anymore. Everything was just a dull roar in the background. It was like I stopped feeling, I couldn't feel the pain all over my body. I moved the gun away from him and just looked at it in my hand. It was cold and black. It felt heavy in my small hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Andrew asked. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips.

"You like being in control of me. That's why you are letting me hold the gun, you want me to know I cant kill you. You want me to be scared and beg for mercy hear me cry in pain, I think you get off on it. I'm not fighting you anymore Andrew." I told him looking at him but not really seeing his furious face. He pulled his fist back and punched me in the face.

I fell onto the wet ground the splash combined with the rain drops, but I slowly stood up again. I could hardly feel the injury. I glanced at the gun in my hand again. I let it lay in my hand and held it out to him. He glanced at it then back at me, his face was contorted in confusion and anger.

"What the fuck are you doing" he growled.

"Here, you can kill me now. You've done everything else. It's like I'm already dead" I pushed my hand towards him. I could hear Charlie yelling in the background but I couldn't concentrate on the words. I felt numb. Nothing mattered anymore. A car spun down the road; instinctively I wrapped my hand around the gun and spun to see a sliver Volvo stop and Edward fly out.

He looked frantically around; I whimpered a bit as Drew came up behind me and wrapped his arm around me keeping me here. Edwards's eyes darkened in color as he looked at Andrew. Edward looked terrifying; his hands were clenched in fists. The rain pouring over everything made it more theatrical and frightening. Edward started coming towards us, Andrew flipped the knife so he was holding it in a fist the blade pointing towards Edward.

"No" I screamed I tried to push Andrew but he wrapped his arm around me tighter. Edwards's steps slowed but they didn't stop.

"Stop" I whispered to Edward, he glanced at me and did. Edward looked towards Andrew his expression turned terrifying again, but I wasn't scared. Not of him anyway.

"Let her go" Edward growled out, his voice was low but it commanded authority. When he spoke everyone listened.

"I don't think so, I have the knife" he wrapped his big hand around the hand holding the gun in my hand. "And the gun" he moved my hand so the gun was pointing at my skull. "You want to die so bad Bella, go ahead kill yourself" Andrew muttered into my ear, I looked towards Edward he had a beautiful tortured expression covering his face.

"Oh so you don't want to die anymore. Hm, because of him?" Andrew growled, it was nothing compared to Edward but it still made tears stream down my face.

"Maybe I wont kill you, only him" Andrew threatened unwrapping his hand from my waist but he grabbed a fist full of hair on the back of my head.

"Stop, no. Me instead" I started sobbing, this is the exact thing I was trying to prevent. Andrew laughed humorlessly. I could see Edward's muscles tense up. We were only about 5 feet front of him, I could hear the cops yelling things but they were lost in the rain. Andrew pulled me around so he could speak centimeters from my face, I could feel his hot breath against my cheek.

"I'm going to kill him bitch, then I'm going to come back for you. I don't care how long it takes me to kill you I'm willing to wait fucking whore" Drew snarled. He let go of my hair and took a few steps towards Edward, the knife was raised.

"NO" I screamed neither of them looked at me, I was sobbing now. I had to save Edward. I raised the gun, it shook in the air. Drew was only two feet or less from Edward now. I pulled the trigger back, the gun jerked upwards and backwards from the force of the shot.

Blood splattered everywhere and stared seeping out of Andrews back, he fell to his knee's then face first onto the ground. The water diluted the blood, but splatters of it were still covering Edward and I. I muffled sob escaped my lips. Everything seemed dead quiet, the rain had stopped.

I dropped the gun and started to back away from his lifeless body. I did that, I killed a human being. I looked from Charlie and all the other cops to Edward, and I started to cry. I kept moving backwards until I tripped over something and fell.

Edward ran over to me, he stopped about a foot away from me. I just looked up into his eyes and cried harder. Edward closed the distance carefully and slowly, he scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoved my face in his neck.

I cried, I cried in his arms because of everything. It all went wrong. Everything messed up, now the whole freaking town would know my secret. Not only that but I just shot someone. I'm going to have to tell them all what happened and deal with all of the questions.

"Its ok Bella, you did the right thing. I just wish you did it sooner" Edward murmured into my hair, I just clung myself too him closer. He stood up with me in his arms, I could feel him moving.

"Is she hurt?" I heard Charlie ask Edward.

"Yes, she has a bad burn on her arm and several burses" Edward told him gravely, I heard Charlie take a deep breath. I had stopped sobbing by now, the tears wouldn't stop though.

"Take her to the ambulance, I'll follow in the curser. The other guys can finish up here" Charlie told him. Edward moved again, I opened my eyes to see him walking toward and ambulance. He got there and tried to lay me down on the bed, I gripped as hard as I could on him though.

"She needs to let go so I can check over her" a woman's voice said. Edwards cool hands laid me down on the stretcher and reached up to unlatch my grip he did so easily. I couldn't stop the sobs once he let go, I curled up in a ball and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Sweetie I need to check your injuries" she cooed quietly. After a could seconds of me not moving Edward stepped in.

"This can wait" he mumbled wrapping his arms protectively around me, I moved my arms so they wrapped around his neck and hid my face again. He sat me on his lap and covered me with his arms. He slid out of the ambulance smoothly and ignored the doctors on the way to the ER desk.

"Page Dr. Cullen tell him it's very important" Edward told them still holding me in his arms. I was still hiding my face.

"Isabella Swan? Girlfriend of Andrew Mort?" an unfamiliar female voice asked from behind us. I looked up to see a woman in a black skirt suit holding a mini tape recorder. A reporter, questioning me about Andrew. I was wrong not just Forks will know, the whole freaking country will know my dirty little secret.

**wow that was the most reviews ive gotten for a chapter yay to all of you (38!) **

**hey maybe 40is this time:) **

**anyway review because i have many great ideas for this story.. ahaha all of you though Edward was going to get him but IT WAS BELLA! WOAH DIDNT SEE THAT ONE COMMING DID YA?! lol sry **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reviewing! lets do it again everyone!!!**

I was saved from answering the reporter in that second Charlie rushed in still clad in police uniform and Carlisle also walked in and motioned us to follow. A nurse rolled a wheelchair up to Edward.

"Here, you don't have to carry her anymore" a pretty young nurse said pushing the wheelchair beside us. Edward looked at her then me, he leaned over.

"Bella would you like to get into the wheelchair?" Edward asked softly in my ear. I felt like I was five all over again. I shook my head defiantly. So we kept walking much to the disappointment of the nurse.

"Bella will you sit or lay on the bed so I can examine you" Carlisle asked once he closed the door. I held on to Edward tighter ignoring the pain it caused me.

"Alright, Edward you get on the bed with Bella, if that's ok with you Chief Swan. Bella we need you to turn around so I can help heal what hurts" Carlisle turned towards my father, he had a shell shocked look on his face. He nodded though. Edward walked over to the bed and climbed up to sit on it awkwardly.

"Promise you wont go away?" I asked Edward softly before I let go of his neck.

"I promise" he told me as I let go. I was suddenly aware of the burning in my arm. My hands started shaking. I turned around to face all of them, I still had my head rested on Edwards chest.

"I should call you mom" Charlie muttered, he turned around and started towards the door. No, I didn't want him to leave I don't want anyone to leave.

"Wait! Dad" I yelled suddenly, he turned around shocked. "don't leave" I begged.

"I need to call your mother, she needs to know" Charlie told me. I shook my head.

"don't go" I curled my arms up to my chest I winced slightly when the burn touched my skin. Edward took my burned arm and covered it with his cool palm, it felt immensely better.

"There is a phone over there" Carlisle pointed to the phone attached the wall mostly hidden behind the monitors, Charlie nodded and walked over there.

"Ok Bella, time to check you out. Edward let go of her arm" Carlisle told me, Edward let go. Carlisle went to work spraying and bandaging my burn. He checked over me finding bruises on my hips, back, arms, and face. Carlisle also said something about a possible fractured collar bone.

My eyes were drooping though, Carlisle wanted to put an IV in but I refused, Edward finally told him to just do it later. Someone pushed a button so the bed was flat. I moved to the side of Edward and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped me up in a blanket.

I lay there with my eyes closed listing to Edward hum a strange beautiful tune quietly. The phone rang shrilly making me jump and Edwards arms wrapped protectively around me. I liked the feeling of his arms around me protecting me.

I lay there still, but I couldn't get my eyes to close. I needed to see everyone, make sure they were all still here and safe. Carlisle was starting to walk towards the door, I panicked.

"Wait, Carlisle. I'm ready for my IV now" I told him unwrapping my arm carefully and holding it out to him. He raised his eyebrow but walked back over and cautiously did everything; I could hear Charlie on the phone. He was talking quietly though so I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"All finished Bella" he turned back towards the door.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you my foot hurts too!" I yelled, he turned around and walked back he spent five minutes examining my foot.

"It seems fine to me Bella" Carlisle told me, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"That's because that is the wrong foot" I lied. He sighed and moved on to the next one.

"This one is fine too" he told me. He waved goodbye to Charlie who had just hung up the phone and turned towards the door. I sat up, Edward did too. I positioned myself in his lap, he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

"Carlisle, I have a medical question" I called before he could open the door. He smiled a bit and sat in one of the grey chairs next to Charlie.

"What is your question Bella?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Why are all the walls in the hospital white?" I asked, it was the only question I could think of on the spot. He chuckled.

"Bella, do you really want to know the answer? Or are you maybe trying to waste time" Carlisle asked raising his eyebrows slightly, he caught me.

"Maybe" I muttered quietly pressing my cheek into Edwards chest. Carlisle whispered something to Charlie, Charlie nodded. Carlisle moved towards the phone, he picked it up and punched in one number.

"Would you page Dr. Morris please send her to room 308. Thank you" Carlisle hung up the phone.

"Dr. Morris is a psychiatrist, she's coming to make sure your ok" Carlisle told me. I just nodded I don't care, Edwards arms rubbed mine on top of the blanket.

"Bella, your mom is coming here soon. I'm going to have to go pick her up from the air port" Charlie told me carefully.

"No… Why?" I whined. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but the door opened. A woman with light brown hair and black glasses walked in. her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her heels clicked on the tile floor. Over all she was a very pretty woman.

"Hello my name is Dr. Morris, but you can call me Sara" she told me glancing over everyone in the room.

"I'm Bella" I told her. She smiled at me and nodded.

EPOV (Edwards point of view)

Sara walked in scanning the room _Why__ is she sitting on that boys lap, I think that's Cullen's son. I wonder why they called me. _She introduced herself to Bella warmly, who greeted her just as warmly. Sara walked over to Carlisle to find out the details about all of this.

"What's the case?" Sara asked very quietly.

"Bella Swan, 17. She has been abused by her boyfriend; they just had a big fight. He went after her and she shot him. It was self defense" Carlisle said just as quietly. _That's __the right information right Edward? _He asked I nodded slightly it is as far as I know. Sara nodded.

"Bella why don't we talk alone for a bit?" Sara asked _she probably __wont__ want to talk about it in front of everyone._ Bella's heart rate increased dramatically. It got worse as Charlie stood up.

"No, I don't want to. Dad come back. Carlisle I still have more medical questions" Bella cried wrestling free of the blanket and wrapping he arms around my torso. She felt so warm and soft. I wanted to keep here against me forever.

_My baby girl, why would someone do this to Bella? _Charlie's thoughts echoed in my head, I had been wondering the same thing myself. _Oh so this is why they called me, they can leave the room without her freaking out. __That must be awfully annoying. _

"Alright, everyone will stay. Can we still talk though?" Sara asked. Bella nodded, I picked up the blanket and wrapped her up in it carefully again. She adjusted herself so her arms were free and she faced Sara.

"Bella, what are you feeling right now? At this moment?" Sara asked. Bella looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Content" she answered, content? _Hm__, I've seen this before. I wonder _Sara's thoughts showed slightly in her face. _I hope this doesn't seem cruel. I better explain to the dad at least. _She walked over to Charlie and told him her plan softly.

"Bella what happened to your arm?" Sara asked. Bella didn't seem to care about the question, her pulse didn't rise she didn't cry or tear. I wrapped her up tighter in my arms just incase.

"It got burned" she told her innocently, she reminded me of a child. Compared to me she is one. I wonder how she would react if I told her the truth. If she knew I am a monster.

"Did you burn it yourself?" Sara asked leaning forward _This is a bit different from the other cases… __weird_ .

"no, that would be stupid" Bella responded as if it was the obvious answer.

"Did someone else do that to you Bella?" Sara continued. _God I hope I'm__ not the one who makes her snap;__ that could get messy._

"Well if it wasn't me then it had to be someone else didn't it?" Bella snapped back. _Very resilient that one._Sara though about Bella, she liked her instantly.

"That's true. Bella I think I am going to leave now" Sara told her standing up, Bella's pulse went up again.

"Why don't you have more questions?" Bella asked frantically. _Yes this is __defiantly__ it._

"Ok well I wont leave yet but I do have to talk to your dad and Dr. Cullen outside for a second" She told Bella.

"why outside? Your going to be talking about me, shouldn't I be able to hear?" Bella asked. She has a valid point, it is her health they will be discussing.

"No, we will have to wait to tell you this" Sara said turning towards the door again.

"Wait, you can talk in the bathroom" Bella suggested, Sara sighed and turned towards the bathroom. Charlie and Carlisle followed her.

"I'm pretty sure Bella has Namble syndrome. Its temporary don't worry" Sara whispered, of course it was no trouble for me to hear.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

"Bella's mind has had so many emotions lately, she has been very stressed out. Her mind just shut off the emotional part of her brain so to speak. People who have N.S. often get very dramatic or worried about only one thing. In Bella's case she doesn't want anyone she has a bond with out of her site.

Eventually she will let people leave then a bit after that it will disappear and she will be better it could take a while but it will happen. Since Bella's emotional part of the brain is turned off she is much more like a child. If she doesn't want to answer something she won't lie, she just won't answer. You don't have to worry about saying the wrong things around her though, because she doesn't really care" Sara explained.

"the police are going to want to interview her, is now a good time? They should wait right?" Charlie asked _I don't think she should have to talk about it so __soon, that__ could be bad for her. __Couldn't it?_

"No actually its better if she cant feel anything, it would make it easier. Besides they couldn't wait until she became ready, it might take too long. But they should wait until she will leave the hospital and let people leave" Sara answered.

BPOV

I laid in Edwards arms staring at the bathroom door waiting for them to come back out of it. I snuggled into Edwards cold arms and chest. He pulled me closer to him, after wrapping me up in the blanket.

Edward adjusted the bed so it was laying down again, he lay down with me. I wrapped my arm over him and gave him some of the blanket. I lay there inhaling his sweet scent, my eyes drifted closed.

"Make sure they don't leave" I mumbled before sleep fell over me. I wasn't really asleep, it was like I was kind of aware of everything except it was like a dream.

"Is she sleeping?" Sara asked Edward I guess.

"I think" he answered, I smiled a bit when I heard his voice. "before she fell asleep she told me to make sure you all don't leave" I held myself tighter to him.

"I should call my husband then I guess" Sara's heels clicked as she walked. I could feel myself drifting off.

_I was standing in the middle of the forest. Everyone was around me, __and then__ they all faded into the background. __Andrews's__ body was __lying__ on the floor covered in his own blood. He groaned and pushed himself up._

_I cocked my head to the side and looked at him standing up__ blood dripped off his shirt.__ I knew I should have been scared, but I wasn't. I couldn't have cared less actually. _

_I reached my hand out it was covered in __blood,__ I was covered in his blood. I could feel it dripping off the tips of my hair and sliding down my neck. I reached out my arm and examined it. It was covered and dripping blood. I tried to whip it away but it seemed to grow back._

I gasped I jolted upright in my bed. Edward sat up too and started rubbing my arm. I stretched out my arm to examine it. It only had some spots of dried blood. I stretched and wiggled my fingers while turning my hand around.

"Weird" I mused.

"What did you dream about Bella?" Sara asked, I looked up to see Charlie, Carlisle and Sara sitting on the couch across the bed. I smiled and looked at all of them. I didn't feel like telling her. I just looked down at myself. Spots of dried blood littered my skin and cloths.

"I need to take a shower." I got off the bed, I stumbled but caught myself on a small end table. I glanced around the room, it wasn't an examining room like the one I was in when I fell asleep. It had off white colored walls with a generic water color painting hanging by the wooden door.

There was a blue couch and a TV suspended to a corner. The door to a bathroom was noticeably thinner than the door to the hospital hall way. Flowers were sitting on a table with a note sticking out of them. I walked over to them and plucked the note out of the red roses. It read.

GET WELL SOON ISABELLA.

ALL OF US AT CHANNLE 7 NEWS

Why is a news team sending me flowers? What do they know? I held up the note with a raised eyebrow. Edward seemed to understand my unspoken question.

"They know he's dead but they don't know how. They know it had something to do with a gun, someone heard it go off. They think he shot himself in front of you but no one knows for sure" Edward muttered.

"Hm," I replied curtly. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I was just talking off my shoes when I remembered everyone else in the room. I opened the door and nearly fell into the room. I checked quickly to make sure they were all still there. Sara was on the phone. But everyone was still here.

"Stay" I glared at all of them as if to drill my point into all of their skulls. Edward nodded at me. I went back into the bathroom and turned the water on to scorching hot. Steam quickly filled the small bathroom.

I stepped in to the undersized shower. The burning water made me gasp but I backed into it. I used the cheap body soap to scrub my body. I saw the water run a rusty red color because of the dried blood scrubbed off my body.

"Bella, its Sara. I'm going to bring in some of my cloths so you don't have to wear your dirty ones. Ok?" Sara called through the bathroom door. I didn't say anything she took that as a yes, I guess it was.

A little while later I stepped out of the shower to find black sweat pants and a grey tee shirt swung gently over the sink. I slipped them on gratefully. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sara on the phone again, everyone else was in the same spot as before.

Someone had pulled back the curtain to show early morning light masked by the cover of clouds. Sara hung up the phone when she saw me. I smiled at he and moved back to the bed with Edward, he smiled at me.

"Who are you always talking to?" I asked Sara quietly. She smiled lightly.

"My husband, Rick" I looked down guiltily. She probably misses him, and I'm keeping her here just because it's what I want. I looked up at Edward he gave me an encouraging smile. I frowned and he wrapped his arms around me, I fidgeted keeping my eyes on the hem of my shirt.

"Maybe you should go see him, he probably misses you" I mumbled awkwardly.

"OK Bella, but I'll come back and see how your doing a little bit later" Sara promised while she walked out the door. I frowned and fidgeted. She made me anxious her leaving and all.

"Renee's flight lands in an hour and a half" Charlie commented. I bit my lip.

"I'm sure Alice could pick he up from the air port" Edward commented. I smiled at him and leaned on him.

"alright" Charlie sighed. Edward leaned over and pulled the phone off the hook he quickly dialed a number. He pulled back and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I lay down cuddled to his chest. Everything was set, Alice was all ready to pick up Renee from the airport. My mom is about to come see her only daughter lying in a hospital bed, covered in bruises and possibly crazy. Perfect.

**you wanna know my plans for the next couple of chapters... yea well review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**so sorry it took so long! i have been swarmed with school work, essays tests anything you can imagin i had to do it! ugh! anyway i'll update sooner promise! that is if you review! **

**anyway ENJOY**

EPOV

Bella fell asleep against my chest. She was so warm and helpless, she made a small noise and held herself as tightly to me as her feeble little arms would allow. People had been calling for Bella ever since some news channel mentioned her. Flowers are being sent here, her room is over run with all of them and its only been a couple of hours.

I could hear Renee and Alice walking down the hall way quickly. Renee was frantic with worry, Alice already knew how things would turn out so she wasn't as worried. _I knew he was bad news, I should have forbid Bella from seeing that boy. Damn it Renee trust your instincts!_Bella's mom yelled at herself inside her head.

I could smell the thin layer of sweat on Renee's forehead and palms. Her breathing was near hyperventilation and she was near tears. The door burst open showing an older version of Bella, except my Bella is prettier. No she isn't mine, but she could be a small voice in my head reminded me.

Renee and Alice's thoughts interrupted my own. _Aw that's so cute. I can tell she likes him… its true Edward I would know. I'm her best friend… well I will be. _Alice smirked at me but her face fell when Bella made a sad sound.

_What is she doing in __that boys__ arms? Hasn't she had enough trouble from teenage boys? I know Charlie said she didn't want anyone to leave but this is ridiculous. _Her thoughts continued on down that line. If only she knew how old I really am.

Bella moaned and stretched, I frowned she hasn't been getting much sleep lately only a couple of hours at a time at best. Bella mumbled an ouch as she pulled something too hard. I helped her sit up in the bed, her eyes were still mostly closed.

The bed was a bit cramped with both of us on it but I didn't mind and Bella didn't seem to either. I pushed the button making the bed sit up slightly. Bella yawned hugely and opened her eyes.

"Oh hi mom, I didn't know I slept for so long" she muttered still tired. Renee ran over to the side of Bella's bed, fighting tears the whole way. Renee smothered Bella in a hug, Bella seemed to feel awkward at first but she wrapped he arms around her mother and let her cry on her shoulder.

BPOV

I don't know why Renee cried, but she did. I just hugged her and let her cry, I just hope it helped her some. Its over though, all done, nothing to be sad about. No more reason.

"Bella, I love you" Renee said forcefully to me, as if I had forgotten that my mother would love me, isn't that what they do. Mothers anyway.

"I know, I love you too mom" I yawned again though, still exhausted. I don't think I've been sleeping well.

"Are you ok?" Renee asked her eyebrows furrowed at me.

"I'm fine" I shrugged, I don't think I have any major injuries just a few bruises. Renee glanced at Charlie worriedly.

"Sweetie are you sure, its ok if your not." she asked quietly.

"Yes I'm fine" I tried to reassure her, I don't think she was convinced. "Just ask Dr. Cullen, he'll tell you there isn't anything really wrong" I nodded towards Carlisle. She turned around surprised. Carlisle stood up and stretched his hand out to shake my moms.

"Hello, you must be Bella's mother. I am Carlisle Cullen her doctor." They shook hands.

"how is she doing?" Renee asked quietly.

"Well she has a lot of bruising, a bad burn on her right arm, and a possible fractured collar bone but its most likely just a bone bruise" Carlisle told her just as quietly. Renee was just about to say more when the door opened reveling a man and a woman, both in black power suits. I could see the gun's both of them had on their waist belts and the man was wearing a badge hanging on a chain.

Charlie stood up frowning and moved in front of them, he was slightly taller than the woman but not the man. The woman's eyes scanned over my body, she frowned slightly. Edward pulled the blanket around me so she couldn't see some of the marks I guess.

"Hello I am Agent Brath and this is my partner Agent Salvin. We are from the FBI" the man told us, his voice was low and full of authority.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie ordered.

"We are taking over the case of Mort and Swan" Agent Brath said looking back at me for the first real time.

"Why is that necessary?" Charlie demanded.

"For one you couldn't be counted on to make a subjective decision you are her father. And Andrew is from phoenix, if we do figure out that what people are assuming is true then part of the crime also happened in phoenix. Also this case has a lot of publicity, you aren't trained to deal with the press like we are" the woman Agent Salvin answered this time.

"We would like to speak with Isabella Swan alone now. Not as an official interview just something to get us started. Oh and Chief Swan I hope you will grant us access to your police station" The man said still only looking at Charlie, I could hear the hysterical sobs bubbling through Renee's tightly closed lips.

"Of course you may use the station, but no you may not speak to Bella right now she is in no condition to be alone" Charlie told them. The woman looked at me again, the man didn't though.

"What do I call you?" I asked them. The woman turned her whole body towards me, her face was cautious but thoughtful.

"What?" the man demented in a gruff tone. Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back over the blanket.

"What should I call you, should I call you Agent Brath and Agent Salvin. Or maybe just Brath and Salvin, or should I call you sir and mam. I figure you are going to be talking to me a lot, I should know what to call you." I explained. The woman raised her eyebrows and looked to the man.

"You can just call us by our last names" Brath said, he seemed a little unsure though, maybe people aren't supposed to ask that. Oh well, I did.

"Can we talk to you Bella?" Salvin asked.

"ok" I told her.

"Why doesn't everyone leave the room, or you can come with us Isabella" Salvin said in a comforting tone, Renee choked back a sob.

"No" I shook my head and scrambled onto Edwards lap. He wrapped the blanket around me again.

"No what?" Salvin asked.

"No one is leaving and I'm not going anywhere but we can talk all you want. And call me Bella" I told them.

"Bella maybe you shouldn't-" Charlie started to say but Renee cut him off angrily.

"She doesn't have anything to worry about Charlie she didn't do anything wrong!" Renee huffed. Brath raised his eyebrows but turned towards me.

"OK Bella, this is off the record. So none of this is record or anything we are just asking questions" Salvin told me. I just nodded. They both came over to stand by the bed, I just looked up at them.

"Did you know Andrew Mort?" Brath asked. They would be great for the whole good cop bad cop thing, perfect really.

"Yes" I told them.

"How?" Salvin asked sitting down in a spare chair and leaning forward slightly, Brath sat down too.

"We dated." Renee made a muffled cry again, I sighed.

"For how long about?" Salvin asked.

"I would guess about 6 months maybe more maybe less" I shrugged.

"You saw him die didn't you?" Brath asked.

"I did" I answered.

"You don't seem all broken up about it" He snapped.

"I'm not" I snapped back. I'm done answering their questions, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Instead of focusing on his face I zoned out staring the wall.

"Did you know he was coming to see you?" Salvin asked. I didn't respond.

"Did you ask him to come see you?" Salvin asked again, she glared at Brath when I still didn't respond.

"Maybe you should go" Charlie told them, they both stood up and nodded.

"You should interview some of the other police officers that were there before you come talk to me again" I said right before they walked out the door. They both turned around Brath looked shocked but Salvin smiled and nodded a thank you to me. They didn't seem like they knew much about anything that happened. They will soon enough. Salvin won't be so happy with me then.

**you know 30 reviews would be great, the perfect number to make me update. i know you guys can do it! i got just over 40 for other chapters so i know im not asking too much! anyway thanks for reading and REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked around at everyone in the room. Renee was sleeping in a chair next to my bed, so was Charlie and Carlisle was laying on the sofa breathing deeply with his legs crossed, ankles in the other side other side of the couch. Edward was laying next to me, I couldn't see his face but I assumed he was sleeping. Who wouldn't be at 1:30 in the morning?

I couldn't even remember how long I had kept them here, I still couldn't seem to sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time. I sat up in the bed. I felt Edward stir next to me. I looked over at him he sat up too.

"Sorry for waking you" I whispered. Edward smirked about some unknown joke.

"Its ok, I'm not tired" Edward whispered back. I sighed and glanced around the room again.

"I'm being unbelievably selfish aren't I?" I asked very quietly. Edward pulled me onto his lap. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him and curled up carefully. He pulled his arms around me, I felt comforted cuddled in his arms.

"No Bella your not" Edward tried to convince me, but seeing everyone sleeping peacefully made me feel worse. I pulled his arms and he let go of me. I slid off the bed and walked over to Carlisle. I gently shook his shoulders, his eyes popped open making me jump. He sat up and glanced around the room before his eyes landed on my face.

"What are you doing up at 1:45 in the morning?" he asked. I ignored his question and pulled his arm until he stood up.

"Go home" I told him. He looked at me confused and glanced back towards Edward.

"what?" he asked finally.

"You have been here for days. Go home already" I pushed him towards the door. He chuckled.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you" I nodded and opened the door for him. Next I turned towards Charlie and Renee. I walked back over to them. I decided on getting Charlie up first. I pulled his arm, he slumped forward but didn't wake up. I tried to push him back up but it hurt my shoulder I made a small noise and Edward leapt off the bed to help. He pushed Charlie back so he was sitting up straight easily.

I shook Charlie's shoulders his eyes opened sleepily. He was obviously extremely confused. He didn't wake as gracefully as Carlisle did. He mumbled something confusedly. I skipped explaining things to him and went on to shake Renee. When she finally opened her eyes I stepped back to look at my very confused parents.

"Bella what are you doing?" Renee mumbled.

"You have a perfectly good bed only a few miles away, it would be much better than sleeping on a chair. Mom you could borrow my room" I started pulling them up but it started hurting me, I had to let go. I stumbled but Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Bella I cant leave you here, not now!" Renee nearly shouted. I sighed.

"You can come back tomorrow, well I guess its later today" I told them.

"Bella this is out of the question" Renee argued.

"No its not. I'm asking you to get a better night sleep not to leave and never come back" I snapped. Renee moved back a bit surprised I guess. I stood up and walked over to the door. I yanked it open ignoring the pain it caused from my underused muscles. I really hadn't moved in days. I need a walk.

"I'm trying to do something helpful, please just let me do it" I begged them. Charlie sighed and nodded. He pulled a protesting Renee out of the door, I gave him a grateful smile. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to sleep. My eyes were half closed.

"Shall I leave too Bella?" Edward asked, I had almost forgotten about him standing there in all his glory. I shrugged, I don't really want him to leave yet but I was so tired I couldn't argue one way or another.

"call your mom.. she miss you" I mumbled stumbling back to the now empty bed. I curled up as if Edward was still there in the bed with me. I heard him sigh.

"I'll be right back Bella" he told me before rushing out of the room. I didn't get a chance to respond. I couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard I tried. I felt so empty, like something was missing. I couldn't figure out what though, I know it's something important though.

I heard the door opened, I jumped and sat up in my bed. I sighed in relief when I saw the night nurse Cindy stick her round head through my door. She looked around my empty room in confusion.

"Where did everybody go sweetie?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"I sent them all home" I dismissively waved my hand. She looked at me weirdly but then smiled.

"OK well if you need anything dear I'll be up and down the hall way" with that she let the door softly close behind her. I sat up in my bed, not willing to go to sleep. It was strange being alone now. I had been surrounded by warm caring hearts for days and now all that surrounded me was empty darkness.

How disappointing, but I couldn't bring myself to regret letting them all go. As a great quote I once heard goes _Those__ whom I truly love I want to be free… even from me. _I mused on the importance of this quote and the relevance it has to my life.

I wondered vaguely where Edward was as I drifted closer and closer to sleep. Might he be feasting on the unsuspecting town of Forks. Drinking their blood as vampires are said to. Could Edward really be killing people. His face appeared in my mind, I couldn't hate him though for what he might do. I couldn't even seem to get myself to care.

I couldn't say how long I drifted off into my own little world… not fully asleep just kind of there. Existing but not living. At some point I drifted off to sleep, I must have anyway. When I sat up dreary eyed in my bed there was light shinning out from the edges of the curtain.

To my surprise Edward was sitting in a chair next to my bed looking at me. I glanced at the clock, it read 9:00am. Not too early I guess. But it wasn't late enough for visiting hours to be started.

"Hello" I mumbled my voice was quiet, it vibrated through the silent room.

"Hello" Edward murmured. Before Edward and I were able to talk Sara walked in to the room, I grinned at her she looked around the room her eyes landing on Edward.

"Hello Bella where did everyone go?" Sara asked, smiling slightly.

"I sent them home" I told her, Sara's reaction reminded me of the nurses. She was surprised, but Sara was exceptionally happy for some unknown reason.

"Bella could we talk for a little while?" Sara asked. Edward stood up to leave but I stopped him with a hand out in front.

"Lets go for a walk, I need some exercise" I asked Sara I didn't really give her a chance to respond though, I hopped a little less than gracefully off the bed. Sara lead me out of the door and we walked down the hall way, I was staring at all of the new things in the hospital I had never seen eyes wide and mumbling answers to Sara's occasional questions.

"did you date him… Andrew that is?" she asked.

"Mhmm" I murmured glancing into a window as we passed by another room.

"For how long?"

"6 months I think" I examined the patterns in the hall floor.

"did he hurt you"

"mhmm" I glanced at the nurses' station. My back and hips were starting to hurt, I didn't think about how the bruises would effect my ability to walk. Very stupid of me.

"Do you understand why he hurt you?" Sara asked carefully.

"Do you know the meaning of life?" I countered. She laughed before turning back to me.

"Seriously though Bella, it really isn't your fault he hurt you. I need you to understand that" she told me, I nodded. I couldn't physically promise that I believed that because I wasn't sure if I could.

"Could we stop for a second?" I asked leaning against the wall. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes blocking the tears from falling. Every time I moved my legs my hips hurt, I couldn't move my back without pain anymore. The bones must be bruised too.

"Bella are you ok?" Sara asked nervously.

"It hurts" I whimpered.

"I'll go get you a wheel chair" with that Sara ran off. I let the wall support most of my weight. Sara returned a few moments later with a wheel chair. I gratefully slumped into it. She wheeled me back to my room slowly so not to jolt me.

Sara opened the door. I saw not only Edward, Renee, and Charlie but also Agent Brath and Agent Salvin. Brath had a cream colored folder in his hands, I could see a couple of corners sticking out. I raised an eyebrow at all of them when they all turned toward me.

"What's in the folder?" I asked curiously.

"Pictures, evidence, interview transcripts that kind of thing" Agent Salvin answered with a hesitant smile.

"Hmm" I replied curtly. "Can I see them?"

"No" Brath snapped. I raised my hands in surrender smirking slightly, he seemed like he might have a bit of a temper.

"Bella we would like to ask you to come to the station to get an official interview" Agent Salvin asked carefully.

**Ok everyone before I go on I need to know do you want me to describe the interview like have them asking all the questions and Bella answering them or do you want me just to skim through it?**

**REVIEW EVERYON I NEED YOUR OPPINIONS **


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning- there is swearing and implication of mature themes in this chapter. **

I sat in the cold metal room, with my wheel chair. Edward insisted that I bring it, he wanted me to wait until Carlisle could come check me out but I assured him I would be fine. Charlie, Renee, and Edward are probably now sitting in the waiting room. Someone had to drive me here.

The room consisted of concrete and steel, I think there was a dried blood stain on the wall to the right of the door. Two chairs were seated across the shinny table from me. They were both cold and metal. I didn't get to admire the room for much longer Agent Salvin and Brath walked in. Agent Brath was holding the folder again.

"Hello Bella" Salvin said. I nodded in her direction not really feeling the need to talk.

"Are you alright?" She asked, I just shrugged.

"OK Bella, why don't you start out by telling us About Andrew. I will be recording this interview, you may have a lawyer present but we are not making any formal charges against you at the moment." Brath said sitting down in one of the chairs, Salvin sat quickly in the other.

"OK, I met Andrew at a party of a mutual friend. He asked me out a week or so after we met, I obviously said yes" I leaned back in the chair. They asked me questions about Andrew and our relationship often, well that was pretty much all they asked about.

"Did he ever hurt you Bella?" Salvin asked.

"Yes"

"How did he hurt you?"

"By hurting me" I sighed is she really going to make me go over every detail.

"Answer the question!" Brath snapped. I leaned forward over the table to him.

"you gonna make me?" I asked in a low voice. I needed to push this guy, as far as he could go. I really couldn't explain why, but I really needed to make him mad.

"You seem pretty fucking cocky for a supposed abuse victim" he snarled.

"I never called myself a victim" I calmly leaned back in the chair. People don't hit other people for no reason do they? No, I answered my own question silently they don't. It went on like this for a while, they asked me questions about my past, I finally got fed up with it though.

"Shut up! Just shut up! It doesn't fucking matter what happened back then! Its over, he is dead and I am the one who shot him. The case is about me shooting him, not about what our relationship was like, good or bad its none of your damn business!" I screamed at them. Salvins mouth was open Brath was sitting there like a brick wall though.

"Did you or did you not want him to die?" Brath asked.

"I cant say I wanted him to live."

"Did you shoot him in self defense?" Salvin asked.

"No" I responded.

"What?!" she gasped. Brath smirked.

"So Bella were you mad at him, maybe he was only defending himself from you." Brath asked leaning back in his chair.

"You know he let me hold the gun, even when I had it pointed to his gut. I tried to give it back once but he wouldn't take it. You know why? It was because he knew I would never have the guts to shoot him. He was right." I stopped to take a deep breath.

"If I shot him in self defense wouldn't I have shot him when the knife was pressed against my throat. I didn't though. I shot him when he went after Edward." I folded my arms on the table.

"Why didn't you shoot him when you had the chance?" Brath questioned.

"I already told you. I couldn't fucking do it." I snarled clenching my hands into fists.

"But you could shoot him when he went after that kid" Brath leaned forward.

"Because then it wasn't only about me anymore"

"Oh how selfless of you" Brath threw is arms up in the air. Agent Salvin put her hand on his for arm but she shook it off and glared off into the distance. After a molment of slience Agent Salving went back to questioning me. She seemed a bit more careful this time though.

"Bella, did he rape you?" Agent Salvin asked after a short pause.

"When, do you mean that night or ever?" I asked indifferently.

"What the fuck does it matter when?" Brath snarled at me.

"It matters a whole fucking lot. If she is asking about the night I shot him then it relates to the case, but if she isn't then it has nothing to do with the topic at hand" I explained.

"Bella has he ever done that to you, that night included?" Salvin asked.

"Your going to have to be more specific. I'm going to need a certain date" I smirked at her she frowned.

"Fine Bella did he rape you the night you shot him?" Salvin asked leaning back into the chair.

"No he did not" I smiled.

"Has he ever?" she persisted.

"that's not relevant" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Bella we are trying to help you!" Salvin protested.

"I don't care! I don't want your help! I don't need it!" I slammed my fists on the table. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths until I calmed down. "Let's just get this over with" I mumbled. They asked me more questions, most of which I answered.

"You know you took an innocent persons life Bella, how do you justify that to yourself?" Brath snarled at me. I glared.

"There is no possible way I could consider him innocent. Are you blind?! Do you see the burn on my arm? The bruises on my face? I didn't do this to myself" I snapped.

"How do we know that?" Brath questioned.

"how could I have done this myself, thrown myself hard enough into the wall to crack it?! You interviewed the police right? I know I shot him. I was there. Don't think this isn't going to bother me at all. You don't even know me!" I yelled. Brath opened the folder showing a full page picture of Andrew lying on the wet grass, blood poured out from his chest.

"Look what you did. You're the monster here. This kid has wonderful parents who are now childless because of you!" Brath shouted. I stood up and pushed my hands down on the table.

"I know what I did. Maybe I am a monster, but I'm not the only fucking one. His parents hardly even spoke to him, they probably won't notice the difference anyway!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

"you shot him in the back, he wasn't even facing you! How is that self defense! You have all the small town cops in on this!" he stood up now too.

"I told you it wasn't self defence! I was trying to protect everyone else! Maybe if you weren't so sure I messed this whole thing up you would be able to listen!" I screeched. His face turned an ugly purple color and he got closer and closer to me.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me? Nothing new, your going to have to do better than that" I raised an eyebrow at him. He might have actually hit me if Agent Salvin didn't pull him back. She glared at him and pointed towards the door. When he didn't move she grabbed his shirt roughly and yanked him out the door with her.

I could hear their muffled yells through the door. I couldn't make out any of the words but I could tell the tone difference of the two voices, that much was obvious. I sat in the chair wondering about Agent Brath. He looked oddly farmilear, not like I had met him before but maybe seen him in a picture or something. Salving opened the door slightly to tell me the interview is over, but they might call me back later and that she is sorry about Agent Brath's behavior.

I was right. Edward, Renee, and Charlie were all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for me. I sighed relaxed to be around Edward again. He looked worriedly at me, I smiled slightly, it was all I could manage I was emotionally drained.

"I want to go home" I closed my eyes and leaned back in the wheel chair. I didn't miss the glance that Charlie and Renee gave each other though. I groaned silently.

"Well Bella, we thought you would be in the hospital for a bit longer so we got some construction workers to come today" Renee said carefully as if she was scared that she might hurt me.

"Oh" was all I could manage to say. I frowned and looked down at my feet, suddenly awkward.

"Bella you can relax at my house, I'm sure Esme would love to have you" Edward offered. I looked up at him and nodded. We both looked to Charlie and Renee, it felt juvenile looking to my parents for approval after everything that has happened. Renee nodded reluctantly.

Edward wheeled me out of the police station and down the ramp to his car. I stared at his face the whole time, he didn't look at me until he opened the side door for me. He seemed surprised to see me staring at him intently with a blank look on my face.

Edward helped me into the car and got in himself on the other side. I didn't move my eyes from his face, this time he often glanced off the road to look at me, I could bring myself to care enough to tell him to keep his eyes on the road.

I was able to tear my eyes away from Edward long enough to catch a glimpse of the house. It was amazing, huge and white with a Victorian style to it. (I'm not going to go into detail we all read it in Twilight)

He helped me out of the car, I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head onto his chest. One handed he pulled the wheel chair out of his trunk opened it and set it down for me. I shook my head when he lowered me to the wheel chair.

Edward understood that I desperately didn't want him to let me go. He carried me into the house, I let my eyes drift closed and felt my body relax into light slumber. I could feel us moving but I wasn't really aware of anything.

I opened my eyes when I heard him open another door, we were in a room with a wall of CDs a player and a wide black leather couch. (Its obviously Edwards room guys I don't like describing something we already know) Edward walked over to the couch, we sat down on it. He tried to move away slightly but I gripped his jacket.

I finally let go of Edward and sat curled against the edge of the couch staring off into space. I didn't want to look at anything, I didn't want to think of anything either. Just sit doing nothing with Edward in my company.

"Bella?" Edwards's soft voice shattered the silence; I turned my head towards him. "Are you alright?" I looked at him for a long time before I shook my head no, I am not alright. Everything is not ok, it might not ever be ok who knows.

"I'm sorry that was a stupid question. Of course you're not--" Edward kept rambling but I silenced him by putting a finger to my lips.

"Shh Edward, just shhh" I murmured before I closed my eyes, I felt him pull me to his chest as I drifted into a content sleep.

**Hey guys, I feel like Bella! I have a bruise on my face :( And it really hurts, no before you ask ****its**** not because I'm abused. I was at a ****conceret**** in the ****mosh**** pit, and I think I got elbowed but I ****cant**** be ****to**** sure. ****Hehe show was sure fun though**

**Anyway REVIEW!! **


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled myself up from the bed gasping excitedly. Edward looked at me worriedly, I looked to him, a frantic shocked expression still on my face. My dream, no I wasn't scared or shocked by what happened; it was of course a memory, but shocked by what I remembered.

_Andrew was watching __tv__ in his living room, I was sitting next to him on the couch. He had his arm around my neck pulling me towards him. To anyone else it would look to be a nice __gesture__, to me it raised my pulse to a dangerous level. _

_I remembered __this,__ it was when he first started hitting me, I was so nervous around him. Andrew of course always begged for my forgiveness after, and I gave it to him but that doesn't mean I wasn't cautious. He would have this broken and terrified expression on his face, sometimes he would even get down on his knees and he begged. He was the best __beggar__ ever, I would give him anything. And he knew that._

_"__popcorn__" he muttered as the microwave beeped, the smell of buttered popcorn filled the spacious house. I stood up to go grab it for him, Andrew let go of me and his arm flopped down on the couch. _

_I pulled a bowl out of the dark stained wood __cabinet,__ I set it gently on the also dark stone counter. Under the Microwave I looked at the several pictures positioned there, I had always seen them but never really noticed them. The same stainless steel generic frames covered them._

_In one was the family, his mom dad and himself. It was a nice picture professionally taken obviously. __On__ of the others was his mom and dad when they were younger, it looked to be taken at a park of some sort not here in Phoenix._

_The last picture was his dad and another __man,__ they were both young maybe mid twenties or something. They were both grinning like mad men, they looked so happy. I was so engorged in the picture I didn't hear Andrew come up behind me.__ So I jumped when his tan hand reached from behind me to open the microwave. _

_"What?" he mumbled. _

_"__Whos__ in that picture?" I asked quietly, he glanced down his chin brushed against my shoulder he was so warm. I could feel his breath on my neck. _

_"My dad's collage buddy.__ They still hang out" he mumbled, his attention turned to my neck. H__e kissed it gently. I__ turned around to hug his waist. I remember being so happy, I took that gesture as him showing he still cared for me. I don't know why I wanted him to care but I did. _

_He shook me away though, I stumbled backwards slightly. He pulled up the bowl and ripped open the bag of popcorn. It fell into the bowl softly, a couple of pieces floated to the counter top. Andrew grabbed my hand and the bowl dragging me back to the __tv_

"I knew it!" I nearly shouted. Edward jumped slightly, my face broke into a slight smile.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"That cheating… ugh!" I threw my arms up in the air, wincing slightly. Edward caught my arms and gently pushed them back down.

"Bella?" he looked very confused and slightly frustrated.

"Agent Brath is really good friends with Andrews dad. Cant he get kicked off the case for that?" I asked Edward smirking.

"Yes he can. I could make the phone call if you like?" Edward asked me, I nodded motioning towards the door. I smiled and sighed suddenly feeling uplifted. I was just so happy that I wouldn't have to deal with Brath anymore.

"Would you drive me home? I want to see Lady" I asked, still smiling slightly.

"Sure" Edward grinned crookedly taking my breath away. We started walking together and I grabbed his cold hard hand. He seemed surprised, he looked down at me. I widened my eyes to look innocent, it seemed to work he smiled and turned away.

I was so excited to see Lady I was bouncing in my seat. I hadn't seen here in about a week, of course I made sure she was being cared for but still. Edward would occasionally look over at me and chuckle or smile.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone at the house? I'll make that phone call" Edward grinned, I smiled too.

"sure" I told him happily. As soon as he stopped the car I had my door open and was fumbling with my seatbelt. I was grinning ear to ear as I jogged up the driveway, I tripped on a lose rock. I was ready for the cold stone to connect with my face when I felt myself being held up by two strong arms.

Edward stood me up, he was grinning at me and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Thanks" I grinned, in too good of a mood to let my slight mishap ruin it. Edward just chuckled and gently pulled me up the driveway. I didn't hesitate to pull open the front door, the first thing I saw was the wall. It had a huge white circle in the middle, as if someone had replaced the wall. Then I remembered they probably did have to. Before I could think more about the subject Lady leapt down the stairs and through the kitchen plowing me over.

Edward held me standing up, Lady was jumping all over the place so excited to see me. I instantly felt guilty for thinking about her so little all through this time and not seeing her. I crouched down and she pushed me over slightly, I rubbed her and scratched behind her ears the way she likes.

Lady seemed thrilled to have me at home, I pulled her so she was sitting on my lap. She flipped over awkwardly to show me her belly, I rubbed it for her. I could hear Edward softly talking on the phone. It seemed he wanted Agent Brath away from me about as much as I did.

I completely forgot all concepts of time while I was petting Lady. I just needed to get reacquainted with her. Lady looked at me then ran upstairs, I could hear her sliding all over the place on the wood floor.

Lady sprinted back down the stairs with a bone in her mouth. She looked extremely proud of it. Charlie must have got if for her, or maybe even Jacob while he took care of her. Who knows, it doesn't really matter anyway. Lady trotted over to me and lay down next to me to chew on her bone.

I heard Edward hang up the phone, he came over to sit next to me. I twisted my head to smile at him. He grinned crookedly back, my breath caught in my thoat. Have I ever really noticed how beautiful he is? He is the most amazingly gorgeous person in the world. The beauty is almost inhuman, but then again he might be too.

"That was fast" I finally spoke Edward laughed and shook his head.

"No not really, I've been on the phone for an hour" An hour! What? Where did that time go, its so weird that no one has come down stairs yet.

"Come on I want to go to my room" where we can talk, but I didn't say that. Wouldn't want to scare him away, not until I get my answers at least of course it would be nice if he never leaves but that might be asking for a bit too much. I lead the way to my room, well actually Lady lead the way but I was a close second.

The door was open, I suspected that Lady had found a nice sleeping spot in my room. My suspicion was proven correct when I saw a black blanket that Charlie must have placed on my bed covered in white dog hair, Lady hair.

I plopped down on my bed and lady jumped up with me to curl up at my feet, Edward sat nicely in the rocking chair in the corner of my room near a window. I took a deep breath wondering where to start.

"Edward, you know what I was hiding. Its your turn" I looked up carefully at him while I spoke the last three words.

"What? Bella I'm not hiding anything" Edward was the face of innocence, but he was lying he had to be.

"I know you are Edward, jesus, I've spent enough time with you to notice something. The way you never seem to sleep, or maybe how you hardly eat. And don't forget your eyes, they change colors" I crossed my arms, I had never really thought about him not actually telling me. I had jumpped off my bed at this point and was standing with my hands on my hips facing him.

"Bella!" he threw his hands up, for once at a loss for words.

"God damn it Bella! I'm trying to protect you!" he snarled looking away from me and out the window angrily.

"I don't need protecting!" I stomped my foot, in a second he was in front of me he had his hand around my wrist. He pulled my arm up so I could see the burn still healing on it.

"Then what's this?" he asked, I pulled my had away from his grasp.

"Edward you cant protect me! I have to make my own choices. I want to know!" I stomped my foot. Edward sat back down and covered his face with his hands. I walked over to him gently and sat down in front of him. I crossed my arms and lay them on his knees to rest my head.

"Please" I whispered, Edward moved his hands so he could see my face. Edward stood up and took me up with him. His face looked torn apart, like he was scared. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much" I mumbled. Edward pushed me away from him and stepped back towards my window slightly.

"Bella, I am a vampire. I suck blood!" He spat out in disgust, I couldn't stop my sharp intake of breath. Edward quickly threw open my window and jumped out into the cold air.

What the hell? Was all I could think why did Edward just jump out of my bedroom window. Oh my god, he is a vampire. I nearly fainted. But does it matter? I asked myself. He is the only person who has ever cared for me and been there as much as he has… I think I might… love him.

I have to go find him, he probably went home. I raced downstairs and grabbed the keys to my truck. I ran out into the pouring rain and quickly got into my truck. I wondered why my vision was still blurry even when I was inside the cab of my truck. I reached up to touch my eyes. I was slightly surprised to feel tears coming out of my eyes.

I drove as fast as my old truck would let me, not caring about the dangerous conditions. After a couple tries I found the Cullen's massive white house. I ran from my truck to the door, I almost slipped but I caught myself on the rail.

I pounded on the thick wood door. When no one answered after a moment I pounded louder. I slammed my fist on the door, it was going to leave a mark, on my fist that is. Finally after I thought I might just cry from the pain of the pounds the door opened.

**well you know what to do everybody. Review if you want moree!!! **

**mean cliffie i know.. i am sorry about that. it was nessary though**


	14. Chapter 14

Edwards shocked face looked blurry through my tears. I stormed into his house, I was done being sad now I was pissed. Who the hell jumps out of a window after saying something seemingly impossible. But then again nothing is impossible.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked, angry tears slid down my cheeks. Edwards expression changed, he looked disappointed but then he looked blank, his expression reminded me of that of a dead person. I shook away the thought.

"Bella" he sighed. "I wasn't lying, I am a vampire. I know how" Edward started but I cut him off.

"I know, you are a vampire, ok. I was talking about you leaping out of my window right after you told me" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Stupid vampire.

"What? You believe me, just like that." Edward asked.

"No, I'm not an idiot. I've known a long time. Its only fair you know. You know about me and I know about you, just secretly." I shrugged.

"What? And you didn't say anything?! You still stayed with me?" Edward looked a little mad now too.

"yes" it seemed the obvious answer, I am here now.

"Why, Bella why?" Edward didn't seem as happy as I imagined him to be.

"You didn't leave me, why would I leave you" it wasn't really a question though.

"Bella, that's different! You are different. I am a monster Bella, a real monster!" he growled at me. I gasped, how dare he call himself a monster.

"Edward! You don't fucking know what a monster is! There are worse things in the world then some guilty vampire. Do you remember anything about me!? About Andrew? You have no idea what he has done, not a fucking clue. Edward that man I shot, that guy is the monster." I got up into his face, the anger tears rained down my face.

"I don't think you understand anything about monsters Edward. I killed a human being, does that make me a monster? I don't know, ok I have no fucking idea. If you're a monster then guess what Edward, so am I!"

"You can't be a monster Edward. It's not possible. I don't care what the hell you are, you could be the devil and I still won't see you as a monster. God damn it Edward." I stomped my foot on the ground. The tears rolled off my face I stared at the floor. Edward put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face so I had to look at him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't think. I of course still don't understand a thing about you" Edward muttered the last part. I sighed.

"I don't need your pity, and I don't want it. I am sorry though, I didn't mean to blow up on you… but you are an idiot" I told him.

"Its alright Bella, I can see your point. Why don't we sit down and talk" Edward motioned to big plush couch. I nodded and plopped down.

"How did you know about me… being a vampire?" Edward asked carefully.

"Jacob told me old legends, me mentioned your family." Edwards jaw tightened slightly, I was suddenly worried about Jacob. "he didn't think anything of them, just trying to distract me by telling stories. It was a couple days before everything happened" I hastily explained.

"What did he tell you?" Edward asked.

"Nothing except you're a vampire" I shrugged.

"Did he tell you our diet?" Edward looked confused and worried.

"just that its blood" I didn't look at him.

"So you think I drink human blood. Kill people?" Edward asked, he seemed almost amused.

"I guess that was the image I got when he mentioned blood and vampires" is that not obvious? Edward surprised me by laughing loudly. I looked at him confused and slightly annoyed.

"Bella I can not believe you would still allow me near you while under the ridiculous assumption that I slaughter who knows how many people who knows how often" Edward shook his head still chuckling.

"What" I asked utterly confused now.

"Bella, my family and I feed off of animal blood. We try out best not to kill innocent people" Edward told me seriously.

"Oh" was all I could say, I couldn't even describe the rush of relief through me. I let out a breath of air. It was like a weight I didn't even know I was holding was lifted from my body. Edward chuckled again and shook his head slightly grinning.

Edward told me about vampires, about him and his family. It was strange all of the things about him that I was so oblivious too. It also felt nice knowing so much about him, it was almost like there were no secrets. Almost. I felt guilty knowing I am keeping things from him still, even after he spilled his own little secret.

Edward was talking passionately about something but I was too lost in his beautiful features to understand what his perfect voice was saying. His soft honey eyes were better than air. They were filled with some wonderful emotion I couldn't exactly place.

I felt so guilty for keeping things from him while here he sat telling me his most private secrets. Ones no one outside his family could know, or ever would. With the exception of me of course.

I just cant tell him though, not yet. Maybe even not ever, I wish no one would ever have to know that's becoming more and more of an impossibility though. It seems the world would love to know.

I wonder what they are saying. About me, all of the news stations, them must know something because I did get flowers from them. Just then I noticed Edward had stopped talking. I wonder how long he has been quiet, how long didn't I notice.

"I'm sorry I was thinking about something" I blushed and looked down.

"care to enlighten me?" Edward asked in an amused tone.

"I was wondering about the media, about what they know about all of this" I questioned chewing my bottom lip slightly.

"Oh" Edward frowned slightly.

"do you know?" I asked him. Edward shook his head, I pursed my lips.

"I want to know" I muttered quietly, I sounded like a sulking child even to myself.

"why?" Edward asked, I didn't even think he could hear me, I could hardly hear me. Oh right, vampire.

"I'm not entirely sure. I just want to know what they know so I don't accidently tell them anything I guess" I shrugged. Edward nodded.

"I'll be right back, stay here please" Edward told me, I nodded. Only a couple seconds later Edward returned cradling a black rectangle with a cord hanging out of it. Edward set the lap top down on the coffee table and plugged it into the wall quickly.

"We can always find out" Edward said reluctantly. I smiled at him to show my gratitude. Edward opened the lap top and opened a search engine. He pushed the lap top towards me. Hesitantly I typed in **Andrew Mort** in the bar. Edward who was looking over my shoulder laughed once without humor. I turned to him confused.

"You know what Mort loosely translates to in Italian? Death, ironic isn't it" Edward spat. " Edward shook his head. I half smiled, that is strange. Strange in a creepy way of course, but slightly interesting.

I turned back to my internet search. The point .08 seconds seemed to stretch as I waited for the page to load. Headlines filled the page in big bold fonts; I could see some of them had pictures. Of Andrew, me of course and even some of Andrew and me in our early days.

**GIRL SHOOTS BOYFRIEND**

**BOYFRIEND SHOOTS SELF IN FRONT OF GIRLFRIEND**

**GIRL RUNS AWAY BOYFRIEND FINDS HER GIRL SHOOT BOY**

**GIRL SHOOTS ATTACKER**

**YOUNG WOMAN SHOOTS BOYFRIEND **

The news had no idea what is going on so I guess they started making things up. Well some of them have it almost right. This didn't really help though. I can't really say anything without giving something away though. That's fine though because I am the master secret keeper.

I turned towards Edward and smiled. He glanced at the bright computer screen and raised his eyebrow. I laughed slightly. I must seem so strange to him.

"They don't know a thing" I let him in on my though process. It seemed only fair considering he can't read my mind, it still is so strange that he can actually do that. I am amazingly grateful that he can't read mine.

I wonder what he would think about it. No, I shook my head banishing the thoughts before they formed in my mind. I don't think about that, it only makes it harder. If I don't think about it, then it never happened.

"What's wrong Bella?" my smile must have fallen, Edward looked very concerned. Oh, I'm crying. The little wet drops slid down my cheeks, betraying me.

I shook my head not trusting my voice enough. I bit the inside of my lip trying to keep my face straight. I felt so guilty, it was like a massive pit of guilt in the center of my body. Not only for keeping this from him, but for not preventing it.

"Bella" Edward murmured and pulled me into a cool hug, I sighed and wrapped my fingers around his shirt leaning my head into his chest where his heart beat should be, I could only hear his even breaths. I closed my eyes and concentrated on his breathing.

The shrill ring of the phone snapped me out of my sleeping state, I jumped in Edwards amrs. Edward's long ghostly pale arm stretched out and grabbed the phone from the coffee table. He clicked the button and took the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Edwards perfect voice asked. "Yes, she's right here" Edward told who ever and handed me the phone. I unclenched my fist of his shirt and took the phone after stretching my fingers.

"Hello?" I said uncertainly.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice cackled over the phone.

"Oh, hi dad" I spoke more confidently now.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked, sounding like he was trying to know more I guess. Not wanting to let the Andrew situation happen again.

"Watching a movie" I glanced at the black tv screen. Would Charlie really want to know that I was having a slight breakdown and curled up against Edwards chest.

"Oh, well Renee had to go to a hotel in Port Angles. It's the closest one though" Charlie said gruffly.

"Why—oh Lady" I said remembering that Renee is allegoric to dogs. In all of the confusion I guess I forgot.

"Well, um see you tonight Bells" Charlie said awkwardly. I smiled, he never has been one for showing affection.

"See you dad" I told him and hung up the phone handing it back to Edward. Edward tossed it onto a different couch. I wiggled around so I was more comfortable, I ended up sitting at the end of the couch with Edwards arm around my shoulders. I had my head against his chest, I looked up at him and smiled, he grinned down at me.

"Bella!" I heard a higher pitched musical voice sing my name, I turned around to see Alice dancing towards me. I smiled at her, her grin expanded wider than I thought possible. Her happiness made me smile.

"Lets watch a movie!" Alice called as she plopped down next to Edward. Edward rolled his eyes. I had to laugh a little, they were such siblings even if not by blood.

"Alright, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked her.

"I don't care you pick" Alice answered still grinning. I turned towards Edward.

"You pick," I told him, Edward glanced at Alice for a second before turning back to me a slight smile on his face.

"Alice wants to watch_ Nightmare __Before__ Christmas_" Edward told me, I had to laugh Alice pouted for a second before regaining he cheerfulness.

"good choice Alice" I told her still smiling. She grinned and jumped up skipping over to put the movie in.

"I knew you would like it" she sang. Alice spun gracefully and threw herself back onto the couch.

"Would you like some popcorn Bella?" Edward asked, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"why do you have popcorn?" I asked after a second of contemplation. Edward chuckled, Alice answered before he could compose himself.

"It would look a bit strange if we never got any food would it, especially with people as big as Emmett living here. People always assume he eats a lot" Alice giggled, I laughed too.

"no thanks about the popcorn though" I spoke quickly after I finished laughing. Alice just shrugged. The movie started though. We all leaned back into the couch to watch. Only a couple seconds into the movie Alice sighed and paused it.

"Emmett!" Alice called a little above normal volume. Edward started chucking I looked at him in confusion. Emmett sulked into the room dragging his feet, glaring at little Alice.

"What" Emmett spat out, Edward was full out laughing now. I was still just as confused as ever.

"Lights" Alice motioned towards the ceiling; Emmett groaned dramatically and switched off the lights.

"Anything else _Alice_?" Emmett snapped. Alice grinned and shook her head happily. Emmett slouched out of the room. Alice waited a couple seconds after he left the room to open her mouth again.

"Emmett?" Alice called sweetly. I could hear a loud exasperated groan coming from upstairs and loud stomping footsteps coming down stairs. Emmett was before Alice before I took in my next breath.

"Aliceeee" he whined, it was amusing to see someone so huge whine at such a little person. "What do you want now?" he dragged out the words over dramatically.

"I need a pillow" Alice chirped. Emmett was gone for half a second and back with a sky blue pillow. Alice pursed her lips tightly.

"I wanted the pink one" Alice said looking very innocent. Emmett half yelled half roared. Esme was downstairs in a second glaring disapprovingly at both of them.

"Alice, Emmett" she said warningly. I smiled. Vampires or not they are a family. Alice smiled at Esme and turned back to the tv. Emmett stomped out of the room gripping the pillow in his massive hand.

"Emmett! My pillow" Alice yelled after him. The blue pillow was a blur as it flew through the air.

"Thanks" Alice called sweetly. Alice looked towards me seeing my confused expression.

"he lost a bet" she said then turned back towards the tv and played the movie. I laughed, it was such a normal response it surprised me. I almost expected it to be some strange vampire thing. The movie was good. It was even better watching it from Edwards's arms. They laughed especially hard when the vampires appeared on the screen clad with bat wings and all.

Edward pulled me up with him after the movie ended, my legs were asleep so they gave out as soon as he put me on my feet. Edward caught me before I hit the ground of course he was already chuckling.

"Bella, what will I do with you?" Edward asked grinning, I had to smile back. Edward lead me out to his Volvo opening my door for me like the gentleman he is. We drove surprisingly slow to my house, well slow for Edward it was still slightly above the speed limit.

"Bella, reporters are outside your house" Edward turned to me frowning. I sighed and leaned back against the seat. I had assumed they might do this.

"I cant be seen by reporters, someone might notice me and see that I haven't changed in 20 years" Edward frowned. I nodded, that would make things a bit more complicated. Sure enough when Edward stopped in front of my house a big white van was stopped across the street.

"By Edward, see you later" I told him quietly before stepping out of the car.

"Goodbye Bella" His velvet voice whispered just before I closed the door. As soon as I stepped out of the car, a woman and a man holding a camera came out of the van both jogging to get to me before I reached my front door.

I glanced at them but didn't slow down, I wasn't walking fast though, just my normal speed.

"Isabella Swan?" the clicking sound of her kitten heels on the concrete slowed down as she neared me.

"Call me Bella" I said as a reflex. I was internally cursing myself for saying anything.

"Can we have a second of your time to clear up any misconceptions?" the woman asked the camera man stepped closer.

"I'm tired, I am going to go to bed now" I told her then started walking away.

"Bella think about all of Andrews friends in Phoenix, they want to know what happened to him. You are keeping this from them" She called to me, I kept walking though.

**Hello everyone! So sorry it took so long. I have had a very eventful week. I sprained my ankle pretty badly in lacrosse (now I ****cant**** play for a couple weeks! I am so mad!) ****anyway**** and I had to go get x rays and everything ****gahh**** it was such a hassle. ****Lol**

**Yea anyway but I updated and that's all that matters, it's a pretty long on too. ****Yay**** for you.**** P.s I didn't proof read it so excuse any errors. Ok done talking now****just**** Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone I'm not really sure if my last chapter sucked or something but I got the least reviews on it out of all of my chapters... but all of those people who did review are wonderful and I felt they deserved some recognition. Bella ****Sangue****. Miss ****Masen**** Cullen. NeverForget99. ****Book.babe15. ****Bribbie****The Musical Gift.****Goldsparkler**** Mimi738. ****ThrushflightEdward'sStalker****Williow****Jasper-Alice-Forever.**

**Anyway I couldn't just do an ****authors**** note with none of the actual story, I really get annoyed when that happens. So here it is.**

EPOV (told you I would do it for you Bribbie)

I drove home quickly, fuming about the nerve of the reporters. How dare that vile woman say that to Bella. How dare she think those things. My hands were very close to snapping the steering wheel on my Volvo. The car still smells like her. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

Yes her scent drives me mad with thirst. Its painful being so close to her, but its nothing I cant manage. I have gotten in too deep with this young girl. She has changed me, I have grown spoiled. Now I am accustom to her, to being with her I wont ever be content alone anymore.

I will have to leave eventually though, but now is not a good time. She is too fragile. Or maybe I wont leave ever, and she could be with me forever. No, I couldn't do that to her. Maybe she will want me to leave someday.

The though hurt me, I feel so strongly about her. She is so perfect. I cant put my feelings into words, they are too strong. Yes you can a small voice in the back of my head reminded me, its called love.

I shook away the notion, I can not be in love with Bella. How could she ever love me back, I am a monster. I almost wanted to take that back. Bella's speech today had surprised me immensely. I never expected her to get so worked up, then again I never expected her to come to my house.

I thought she would stay as far away from me after I told her about myself and my family. She surprised me though, she stayed. She even told me she knew all the time. Why would she be with me? I still could not answer the question myself.

Bella must have made logical reasoning's in her mind but I could not hear them. Sometimes I wished I could read her mind, actually most of the time. Bella had told me though that she is happy she is the only exception to my gift.

I pulled into my drive way quickly. Alice was sitting in the living room with Jasper. She smiled at me when I entered the house. Emmett bounded down the stairs too, his thoughts bombarded me _I__ like her Edward. She's funny. And she yells at you_ Emmett was grinning. I rolled my eyes no need to tell him I like her too.

Rosalie walked into the house from the garage. Her thoughts were in turmoil. On one hand she was furious at me for telling this human girl our secrect, but she also felt immense pity for Bella. She didn't know what to say to me.

"She likes you Edward, as much as you like her. She is very attached" Jasper looked up from his book at me. How could she like me just as much as I like her. She is just a human with a fondness of a person. It couldn't be anything like what Jasper feels for Alice or what Carlisle feels for Esme.

I shook my head and turned towards upstairs. I wonder what Bella is doing now? Talking to Charlie maybe, or maybe she is cuddled in bed with Lady. I smiled at the thought of her. Of her perfect smile, her deep trusting eyes.

BPOV

I sat in my room with Lady curled on the foot of my bed. I sat there thinking. I should stop thinking, thinking about it makes me want to die. I don't actually want to die, but I feel like I deserve to. I let it happen.

I could have done something, anything to prevent all of this. Then no one would be dead. Any maybe just maybe I would be happy. I felt even more guilty for thinking that.

I am happy now, I am, I have Edward. Its killing me keeping all of this from him. Eating me alive, I cant breath anymore. I need to tell someone. I cant tell Edward. What if he judges me, what if he doesn't want to be around me anymore.

This is all my own fault anyway. People don't hit people for no reason. There is always a reason, and that reason was always me. Maybe if I were better it wouldn't have happened.

**Well I hope you liked the little bit I added on to make you happy. And don't forget please review… **


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up too early. It was still dark outside my window and Lady was still sleeping, she had migrated next to me in the unused portion of my bed. I sighed, Lady lifted her head off the pillow and stared at me.

"Sorry Lady" I muttered. She just yawned. I ruffled her fur on the top of her head, she wriggled over so her head was on top of my lap. I glanced at the clock on my night side table. The glowing red numbers read 3:15. I sighed, yes it was way to early to be awake.

I sat in my bed for short amount of time before deciding I was not going to get anymore sleep today. I pulled myself out of my warm comforting bed and to the window, it opened without resistance. The night was surprisingly clear and not too cold.

I pulled on a sweatshirt and my gym shoes, Lady was standing up on my bed looking at me cocking her head to the side. I smiled at her, she wagged her tail. I walked over to her and pet her for a moment before leading her out of my room.

"Lets go for a walk Lady" I whispered while opening the back door. I would not normally go for a walk alone in the middle of the night, but I needed a walk. It felt safer going with Lady rather than alone.

I crossed the small yard into the forest next to my house. Lady trotted faithfully at my side. The path was small and narrow, a blanket of trees and tall ferns surrounded me on both sides. Lady trotted around the forest, she would only stray ten feet or so from me and she always returned after a few moments.

I sighed brushing my fingers over the top of the ferns. I stopped to sit down on a relatively dry fallen tree trunk. I called for Lady so she would know where I decided to sit down. Lady trotted over wagging her tail, she likes walking in the woods.

I had only been sitting down for a little while, with lady sitting next to me when she stood up towards the forest. She growled and barked ferociously. The hair on her back stood up and she crouched down snarling and barking. My heart beat wad erratic. What is out there? This was a bad idea; I shouldn't have come out here.

I saw the figure of a man walking through the trees I suddenly couldn't catch my breath. Lady looked ready to leap, I was sure she would attack the man. As he neared I could see he was familiar looking, Lady didn't notice that though, she kept snarling and growling.

Edward emerged from the trees, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Lady stopped her barking and straightened up her fur didn't go down though. She never has really liked Edward all that much.

"Sorry to scare you. Alice said you were walking in the woods alone. You know that's not safe" Edward said quietly walking over to me.

"I'm not alone, Lady is here" I pointed to her sitting alert next to me. Edward cracked a smile.

"you never know who could be in the woods, or what" Edward looked off into the forest, he was kind of scaring me. His mood was so depressed. Edward suddenly turned towards me, his face looked tortured.

"I am so sorry Bella, that all of this has happened to you. You don't deserve any of it. You know that right? Bella, you are perfect. Utterly perfect" Edward scooted closer to me and grabbed my hands. I wanted to tell him, yes I do deserve it I am most defiantly not perfect.

So I started to cry. I still didn't know if I wanted to tell him. I didn't know if I could tell him. I was so scared as to what he would think. I couldn't lose him. I cant live without him now, it just isn't possible.

"Edward" I sniffed whipping my eyes. "I'm scared"

"I wont let anything hurt you" Edward promised.

"I'm scared to tell you" I kept my eyes away from his face.

"Bella, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me think any differently of you" Edward swore to me, but how could I believe him?

"Thinking about it makes me wish I was dead, I feel like someone has shredded my insides and put them back in wrong" I mumbled tears streamed down my face like a river. Edward reached out to me but I stood up and ran.

I ran. I ran away from the only boy who I have ever really cared about. Lady followed me as I ran through the woods. Edward didn't follow. It was getting progressively lighter. I ran even though I was blinded by my tears, I ran even though my lungs were on fire. I ran away from everything, because maybe if I run fast enough it cant catch me.

I could see the road between the trees, I didn't want to go back home so I turned and ran deeper into the forest off the trail. I fell often but I always pushed myself up and kept going. Lady kept my pace easily. I stumbled on a root on the ground maybe, I fell but this time I didn't try and get up. I lay face down on the forest floor sobbing.

Lady nudged me with her nose whimpering slightly. I moved so I was sitting with my legs curled up. I grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pulled while I cried just so I could feel something.

Its all my fault, all of it is and I know that. Its obvious. People shouldn't be near me, I just mess everything up. Maybe I deserve to die. I could never kill myself though, that's just the easy way out. No I don't deserve to die, I deserve to live with this gnawing at my insides, eating me alive.

I don't know how long I sat there crying for everything I lost, everything that could have been. Everything that would have been, not could have. I would have run away from him. Maybe to Forks, or maybe somewhere completely new, perhaps LA, I love the sun. I would have been happy, we would have been happy.

A sob erupted through me as I saw an image of what could have been, I was happy. Smiling holding the little baby in my arms, we were in a small apartment somewhere. But that didn't matter, we were happy and healthy and that's all we would have needed.

I wrapped my arms around myself clutching so tightly I left marks in my own skin. I bawled rather loudly with my eyes squeezed shut blocking out everything of this world. I didn't want to be alone anymore, I want him here with me.

"Edward!" I yelled still crying. I continued to scream his name for a short while longer. Edward was suddenly in front of me with a panicked expression written on his face. I took one look at him and broke down again.

EPOV

I was walking in the forest when I heard Bella's strangled voice yell my name, I could hear she was crying. I sprinted over to her faster than I had ever run. I had realized I had gotten so far from her.

Bella was sitting on the forest floor curled up in a ball crying with the dog laying down next to her. I wanted to crush his face in, he did this to an angel he deserved to die a horribly painful death. Oh how I wished I could do that.

"Maybe it would be different, if he didn't kill it. If I didn't let him" Bella sobbed, I sat down in front of her. I tried to put on a comforting expression, it was slightly difficult because I was so mad at _Andrew _for doing this to her.

"I might have still come here, but it would be different." Bella sobbed. I had no idea what she was talking about. Alice had said I wouldn't be happy, she refused to tell me what Bella was going to say though.

"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me for the first time. Her eyes were red and filled with unshed tears and her face was puffy from crying, but of course none of this could take away from her beauty.

"Please don't get mad ok?" Bella asked in a small weak voice.

"I could never be mad at you" I told her honestly.

"I didn't say at me, I don't want you to be mad at all" Bella said shaking her head violently, tears flew every direction as she did so.

"I wont be mad" I promised. I hoped I could keep that promise though, it might prove difficult.

"Andrew r-raped me" Bella stuttered between he sobs. I had to remind myself that I should be here for Bella now, I can be mad later. But how could someone do this to her!? I clenched my jaw. I wished I could have protected her. I wished I could help her at all but I didn't know what to say. Maybe I should ask Rosalie when I get home.

"Bella, I wish I could do something to take your pain away. You know its not your fault right? That you did nothing wrong?" I pleaded with her. Bella continued on like she could hear me though.

"I got pregnant. At first I was scared to death. I wanted to have an abortion. I was going to, but then I realized it was an opening, a reason for me to get out. I needed to get away from him for the sake of my unborn baby. I made up my mind to leave, I wasn't sure where I would go but I knew I was leaving" Bella stopped to take a deep breath.

"I was about 2 and a half months along I would assume, maybe more maybe less though. Then one day we were at his house alone. I made him mad." Bella stopped to take another shaky breath "He p-pushed me down the stairs. Then t-the next thing I knew. I wasn't pregnant anymore" Maybe I should talk to Esme too. I didn't know what to do, for once in my long life I didn't know what I could do to help her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" was all I could tell her. My heart went out to her, it was being ripped in two by this story. I couldn't bear to imagine Bella in so much pain.

"not your fault" she mumbled taking a deep breath looking at the sky.

"Its not yours either" I told her.

"Will you take me home. Charlie might get worried" Bella sighed. I nodded. I stood up and lifted Bella up. Instead of setting her down on her feet I held her in my arms and started to walk back towards the house.

"I can walk" Bella muttered under hear shaky breath. I half smiled.

"Yes you can, but I want to hold you now" I looked down at her big deep brown eyes. Her bottom lip trembled. I held her slightly tighter, as if my strength alone could protect her against what she must be feeling. If only I sighed to myself.

I felt Bella start to cry silently. I started humming the lullaby I had written for her. I could feel and hear her heartbeat slowing and her breathing become more even. She was not yet asleep, but almost.

I placed her in her bed gently. I was unsure of what to do now. I didn't really want her to wake up alone, but I was still steaming from what she had told me. I wrote her a quick note telling her to please call me when she wakes up. Leaving my phone number in case she had forgotten it.

I swiftly jumped out of the window. I ran as fast as I possibly could I let my anger at that dead human thing fuel me. I reached my house soon, before entering I had to get a handle on my emotions. I roared loudly and punched a large oak tree sending it crashing on the ground.

I started pacing and running my hands though my hair. How could he do that to her? My Bella, my poor Bella. My anger was slightly diluted by the sadness rushing though me. What can I do to make it better? I need to fix this for her.

I ran into the house. The whole family was sitting on the couches in the front room doing various things. Alice looked to me worriedly once I walked in. I glared at her _so she told you then Edward? _Alice asked sadly in her thoughts. I snarled at her showing my teeth.

"You could have warned me, told me what to say. How to help" I growled. The family looked at me shocked. Then they understood, there are no secrets in our family.

"You wouldn't have been able to even help her, you would be so overrun with guilt" Alice stated. I threw my hands up and snarled anyway, I knew she was right though.

"how do I help, how do I make it go away?" I moaned putting my head in my hands.

"You cant" Rosalie told me less than gently. My head snapped up to look at her. "you just need to be there for her. Nothing will make it go away, it happened she needs to accept that and get over it. So do you"

**This chapter was really hard to write because I just feel so bad for ****Bella,**** she has already been through so much. Anyway review people and I shall post the next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

I moaned and rolled over. The cloudy light streaming in from my window was making it increasingly difficult to fall back asleep. I tried shoving a pillow over my head but that made it slightly difficult to breath. I groaned giving up on more sleep and sat up in my bed.

I looked to my nightstand for the time, it was, wow it was 1:26 in the afternoon. The time didn't hold my attention for long though because there was a note sitting next to it. I could see it was addressed to me with elegant script.

_Bella, _it read _Call me when you wake up p__lease. 432-9384. Edward_ I smiled, but then frowned once I remembered what I had told him. I quickly got ready for the day and dialed Edward's number. He answered before it finished ringing the first time. I suppressed a laugh.

"Hello, how was your sleep?" His soothing voice sounded over the phone.

"Restful, and how was your…day?" I was going to say sleep, but apparently he doesn't. He laughed perfectly.

"uneventful, its quite boring waiting for you to wake up" Edward told me. I blushed, good thing he cant see me.

"Don't you have better things to do?" I asked him, surely he does.

"Nothing I would rather be doing" Edward sighed. I smiled and blushed redder. "Since I assume you are awake now care to go somewhere?"

"where?" I asked.

"I have a place I like to go when the weather permits, would you like to join me?" Edward asked, as if I could refuse him even if I wanted to his voice would make that an impossibility.

"sure" I managed finally. He chuckled lightly for a second, the sound made my heart soar. I care for Edward far too much than I should, I'm only setting myself up for disappointment. Someone like Edward would never want to be with someone like me.

"I will pick you up in an hour, wear something warm and comfortable" he told me, I nodded then once again having the amazing epiphany that I am in fact on the phone with Edward and not talking to him in person so he cannot see me when I make motions.

"ok" I sighed. He said goodbye and I hung the phone up and quickly jumped to go take a shower. I let the steaming water pound my back and wash away all of the past. I smiled as the smell of my strawberry shampoo filled the small bathroom.

I tried my best not to think about what I might be doing with Edward, no need to make myself nervous for no reason. God knows Edward makes me nervous, how could he not, the boy is absolutely beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful I reminded myself quickly.

I threw on warm cloths and comfortable shoes, I wondered where Edward was taking me before I heard a thudding nock on the front door. I grinned and jumped to get the door. Edward stood in all of his godly beauty on my front steps.

My eyes scanned over his appearance, as always he looked absolutely amazing. Seeing him brought back all of the memory's of what I had confessed to him. I felt dirty and embarrassed, I frowned and sighed, he looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked concerned.

"Nothing" I breathed out, Edward raised a perfect eyebrow I pursed my lips and looked away.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked after a tense moment. I nodded and tried to smile. I heard him sigh lightly. I followed Edward to the Volvo he held my door open for me like the gentleman he is. I stepped into the Volvo, Edward closed my door for me and walked to his own side and stepped in purring the car to life.

The car ride was silent. I wanted to talk, to hear his voice but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Where are we going?" I finally blurted out. Edward looked at me, slightly surprised I guess he was anticipating a quiet ride as well.

"It's a place I found in the woods, I like to come here when it isn't too wet just to think" Edward told me looking back at the road. I just nodded leaning my head against the cold hard glass window.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked suddenly. I turned to look at him, he was staring at me with some unreadable expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing really" I answered looking back out the window; Edward pulled the car off to the side of the road. I stood leaning against the car with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Bella, I hate seeing you so sad" Edward said coming towards me. I chewed my lip and glanced at him.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Edward sighed and leaned on the car next to me. I looked up at him, his face was tortured. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him, but I knew it was me that was hurting him.

"I'm so sorry" I mumbled again turning away from him.

"What are you sorry about?" Edward asked, I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you" I whispered. Edward sighed and took me in his arms, I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"You aren't hurting me Bella, I just wish I could do something to make you happy. That's all I want Bella, just tell me what to do and I promise I will do it" Edward begged.

"I don't know Edward, don't worry about me. I'm just being stupid, I should be happy. I want to be happy, I'm with you. How could I not be happy?" I wrapped my arms around his cold waist.

"Close your eyes Bella, I'm going to run us to the spot" Edward told me lifting me bridal style, I tried not to think about that though.

"Run?" I asked nervously. Edward laughed softly.

"Don't worry Bella" Edward said and started running, the wind whipped through my hair. It was a smooth run though, I was tempted to open my eyes but then I wondered if I really wanted to know how fast we were going.

I took the chance after another couple seconds of deliberation. The air whooshed out of my lungs. Everything was a green blur, he was running so fast. So unbelievably fast, I couldn't even have imagined a person running that fast.

Edward slowed down though and came to a stop, not soon enough though. I was dizzy and not feeling so great. Edward tried to put me down but my legs wouldn't work so I almost fell into the tall ferns, Edward caught me of course though.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked nervously? I glanced at him, my eyes still wide and my head spinning.

"uh yea" I mumbled, he chuckled slightly. I closed my eyes until I didn't feel so crappy then I got Edward to let me down. I looked around the forest, there was an opening in the trees. I looked at Edward he nodded towards the opening, we started forward. The closer we got the more excited I got.

I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him, he let me lead us. Right before we went through the opening Edward stopped, I turned to look at him.

"Do you remember when you asked why I couldn't go out in the sun?" Edward asked, I nodded "Well I am about to show you, the day has turned sunny" Edward looked hesitant and worried.

I tried to smile encouraging as I turned and walked into the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was a perfectly circular meadow, wild flowers were blooming. They were every color and absolutely beautiful. I turned around wanting to share this with Edward.

Edward wasn't walking behind me, I spun around anxiously freaking out for a second before I saw him under a tree on the edge of the meadow. I stretched out my arm inviting him to grab it.

Edward took a deep breath and stepped into the sunlight. I gasped, his skin sparkled now glowed, it actually sparkled like a bag of glitter was dumped on him. Or maybe diamonds were covering his skin.

"wow" I breathed, this made him even more beautiful and perfect. I stroked his arm with my finger tips Edward closed his eyes. We sat down on the soft grass. I exhaled loudly intentionally blowing the air into Edwards face, I noticed his eyes turned a slight shade darker before he closed them.

(AN-this is where Edward and Bella talk about the whole blood thing, you remember morphine, drug addicts and such. I'm not going to repeat that it would be boring)

I looked at Edward, I really looked at him. He was perfect, everything I had ever wanted. He cared for me, he was good to me. And as much as I don't want to admit it I care for him too. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me, my heart sputtered he smiled that godly perfect smile that makes my heart melt.

Oh my god, I'm in love with Edward. What is wrong with me?! I just get out of a horrible thing and I fall for the first guy I meet. Seriously how sick is that, what am I thinking? And how could he feel the same way about me. He isn't human after all, he is so much better, why would he want to be near me a pathetic human.

I frowned and sighed, Edward rubbed my shoulder with his arm. I smiled and scooted closer to him leaning against his chest. I remember his words, I am his brand of blood but they didn't scare me I didn't care.

"Bella how can you want to be so close to me after what I just told you?" Edward asked. I looked up at him.

"Honestly I don't care if you do kill me. At least I would die happy right? I think I would rather die than be away from you" I told him, I cursed his eyes for making me tell the truth again. He probably wouldn't like it.

"Bella, how can your life have so little meaning to you? Don't you care about it at all?" Edward asked shocked, I looked at him again.

"Its not that my life has such little meaning, it's that time with you means more. I just want you to be happy" I muttered that last part looking away. Edward moved my face so it was looking at him.

"How could I possibly be happy if I killed you? I would never forgive myself, you mean far too much to me" Edward eyes bore into my soul, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Really?" my voice cracked, Edward smiled.

"yes" He whispered, I wanted to tell him how much I love him but I bit my lip. He says he cares for me but I don't know how much, instead of saying anything more I crushed myself to his body.

After some immeasurable amount of time I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed, Charlie was sure to be worried sick by now not to mention Renee. Lady would also need to eat, so much responsibilities I wish I didn't have any so I could just stay here forever.

"We should get going" Edward sighed, I nodded reluctantly. We stood up, Edward lifted me up again. I groaned we were going to run again. Edward laughed loudly and stood me on my feet.

"Come on little coward climb on my back, I can run better that way" Edward was still chuckling. I heaved a sigh and climbed on his back, I was terrified. Edward sensed this.

"Calm down Bella, I will keep you safe. Maybe you should close your eyes though" Edward added with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes before I clamped them shut, before I knew it the wind was whipping through my hair.

I grabbed onto his neck with a hold that would choke a human. Edward didn't seem to mind though, he didn't seem to have any trouble breathing either. The wind had slowed down but I wasn't sure if we were stopped or not. I was deciding to open my eyes or not when I heard Edwards laugh.

"Bella we have stopped" Edward told me, my mouth formed and "O" shape and I opened my eyes. I let go of him and dropped to the ground with a surprised oomph, Edward roared with laughter as I sat arms crossed on the ground.

"so much for a gentleman" I muttered, Edward turned to look at me. Suddenly I was in his arms, he was still grinning. I was so close to his face I could lean forward and kiss him. I don't think I have ever wanted to kiss someone so badly as I did Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked up into Edwards topaz eyes, he looked back at me with some emotion I couldn't place. My lips felt dry, I licked them to wet them. I felt Edward take a deep breath, then he looked away. I frowned. He couldn't feel the same way about me as I do him, that would just be too much good luck. I'm not that lucky.

"We should get you home" Edward sighed, I just nodded feeling disappointed. Edward led me to the car silently I got in and so did he. It was a rather awkward silence, neither of us knew what to say. I was almost happy to be home, maybe Charlie could provide some conversation.

I hated to admit it but, I was hurt that Edward obviously doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him. Every time I looked at him I felt sad and alone. His cold beauty reminded me that he could never want me. If only I was on the same playing field as him, then we might have a chance.

I spent the car ride tapping my fingers on the door handle and staring out the window, I could see Edward glance at me from the corner of my eyes. I wondered what he was thinking. Once he stopped the car I didn't wait for him to open my door for me I got out as soon as we were stopped.

Edward and I walked in silence to the house. He opened the door for me and Lady ran up to me I walked in the housed and petted her robotically Edward stood at the door. I motioned for him to come in, he hesitated but did.

"Bells that you?" Charlie asked from the family room, I could hear some sports game going on.

"Yea" I called, my voice was empty and bland.

"There is a message for you on the machine" He called. I walked across the kitchen and pressed the play all button, it was quiet so I had to lean in to hear it.

_Hello Bella, this is Agent __Salvin__ calling. I wanted to let you know Agent __Brath__ has been removed from your case and we are so sorry about his actions. We also need to have another interview. Please call as soon as you get this. If you don't call by 8:30 I will call back. _I sighed and picked up the phone, I pressed talk but hesitated. I turned towards Edward.

"What number do I call?" I asked quietly.

"846-2937" he said quietly. I punched it in and pushed the phone to my ear. Someone answered on the first ring.

"Salvin" she answered.

"This is Bella" I said looking around for Edward, he was leaning against a wall staring out the kitchen window.

"Oh hello Bella, are you ready to set up an interview?" She asked.

"mhmm" I responded still looking at Edward.

"How about tomorrow morning at 10, come to the station" She told me.

"Ok" I mumbled then hung up before she could say anything else. I looked at Edward again, he was looking at me. I sighed and walked upstairs. Lady followed me, I couldn't be sure if Edward did. Every time I look at him it just reminds me that I am in love with him so much and he could never feel the same way about me.

I opened the door to my room, leaving it open just in case Edward did follow or maybe wanted to. I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the covers in my bed, I curled up on my side facing the window. I just stared at the wall, not really thinking. Well I tried not to.

I heard my rocking chair creek, I turned my head to see Edward sitting in it. He was looking at me just looking at me. I looked back at him, wishing he was closer, so maybe he could just hold me, and maybe I could pretend for a little while.

I sat up in my bed and looked at him, he looked at me. It was strange, like we were caught up in our own world. It was nice though. Edward stood up from his chair, at first I thought he was going to leave. I frowned, but he started walking slowly towards me a ghost of a smile appeared on my lips.

I sighed contently and let my eyes wander over his perfect body. He stepped up to the side of my bed and reached out and stroked my face with his cold fingers. They left a tingling cool trail on my skin. Tears welled up in my eyes, I looked at him sadly.

I couldn't be mad that he doesn't love me, its not his fault. It's only my own. Edward lifted me up and laid on my bed, I snuggled up against his frozen chest he wrapped my blankets around me.

I hung on to his body like my life depended on it. I maneuvered so my head could rest at his neck. I breathed in his scent, nothing could compare to how he smelled. I bit my lip so I couldn't tell him how much he meant to me, so I wouldn't tell him how much I love him.

"Bella" Edward sighed. My heart thumped rapidly in my chest as he spoke as perfectly as ever.

"Edward" I answered after a couple of seconds. I pulled back to look into his eyes. I suddenly realized I was only a few short inches away from his face, from his lips. I stayed frozen my heart fluttering hyperactively.

Edward leaned in slightly, he paused looking into my eyes. His eyes were fearful and unsure. I'm sure my eyes were glazed over. Edward leaned forward slowly, keeping eye contact with me. I broke the eye contact to look at his lips then back to his golden eyes.

Edward gently pressed his lips to mine, I lost all control. I thought I might cry from happiness. I pushed myself closer smashing our lips together harder. I was breathing harder than normal, I though Edward might be too.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I felt Edwards cool hands on my waist. I pushed myself further against him, I could feel the chill through my cloths. I smiled in the kiss, I could feel Edwards lips turn up too. Edward pulled away far too soon though.

EPOV

Bella looked at me with her big beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her, I kissed Bella. It was amazing and terrifying, I could rip out her throat and drain her blood at any moment. It wasn't as hard as I thought it might me though, most likely because I had been close to her before.

Its amazing how resigned I grew to Bella's mouthwatering scent, of course it is still amazing. Its just not as forceful anymore, not a pounding at my senses, just a gentle knock. I pulled away from her warm body.

I don't know why I kissed her, I don't know if she wanted me to kiss her. If she didn't want me to kiss her things might never be the same between us. Maybe she did though. Of course a relationship with Bella would be immensely difficult, but possible. I did still have the slight problem of figuring out if Bella wanted me to kiss her.

"Was that too forward?" I asked suddenly. It was the only thing I could think of to say. Its amazing, in all my years of living I have always known exactly what to say. The one time I need to know what to say, I have no idea. Bella blushed, I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"No actually I don't think it was" Bella murmured hiding her face from my view. I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her veins pulsing, just reminding me that I am a monster.

"Bella, I could kill you. I am so scared that I might kill you" I whispered pathetically. What if I do kill her though? That would possibly be the worst thing to ever happen, I couldn't think of much that would be worse than knowing Bella, sweet innocent Bella would be dead at my hand.

"I know, I would forgive you if you did though. It would be a happy death." Bella told me. If I had a beating heart it would have stopped in that second.

"Are you saying you want me to kill you?" I nearly stuttered getting the words out. I was to shocked to form coherent thoughts, they were all a jumble.

"no, I would rather not die. I am just saying if you happen to slip up or something, don't beat yourself up too much" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I moved her so she was sitting in front of me, so I could look at her face.

"Isabella" I started, she seemed slightly surprised. "There is no way I would not feel unbelievably awful if I hurt you in any way. You mean far too much to me. I cant even bear to think about it, the thought of you still and cold haunts me" I nearly shuddered as the image flashed in my mind.

"I wont slip up, and you will not die. I will always protect you" even from myself I added silently.

"Do I mean much too you?" Bella asked so silently I almost had to strain to hear it. I looked at her once again shocked at what escaped her perfect pouty lips.

"You mean more to me then you could imagine, you mean the word to me. No, no that's not enough, you mean more. You are so very important to me Isabella Swan, you are my life" I couldn't explain the rush of feelings I was getting. I felt warm and happy just looking at her. I felt this amazingly strong affection for her, maybe what my family members feel for each other. Love maybe?

BPOV

"You mean more to me than you could imagine, you mean the world to me. No, no that's not enough you mean more. You are so very important to me Isabella Swan, you are my life" Edward told me quietly and urgently. My heart fluttered at his words, he said he cared for me.

No he said more than that, he said he cares a lot about me. Even if he doesn't love me this is enough. I breathed a shaky breath as I looked into his burning gold eyes. I threw my arms around his neck, Edward rubbed my back lightly.

"I care about you too, so much Edward" I mumbled into his chest as I nearly strangled him. I couldn't explain the happiness I felt. It was like I was floating, I couldn't keep the smile from forming on my lips.

"Sleep now my Bella" Edward murmured in my ear as my eyes drifted closed.

"stay" I mumbled most likely incoherently.

"I will" were the last words I heard as I slid into the dark abyss of sleep.

EPOV

I smiled as she once again mumbled my name in her sleep. There was no explanation for the happiness in my heart except, love.

"I love you Edward" I looked down at Bella in surprise. She was curled up at my side her head rested on my chest one slim arm draped around my waist. I reached down and whipped the hair away from her face so I could see her. She looked like an angel, she is so beautiful and perfect.

And she loves me. I smiled even though I knew the dangers of her being with me.

BPOV

I sat up in my bed quickly scanning the room for Edward, he wasn't here. Was last night all just a cruel dream. I frowned, I was just sinking into despair when the door to my room opened.

The smell of burnt toast filled my room quickly, Edward drifted in looking slightly guilty. But he was here, that's all that really mattered to me, we could deal with the house burning down later.

"Good morning Bella" Edward said, I smiled at him and sniffed the air again. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed. Cooking is harder than I remembered" I laughed.

"don't worry about it Edward. I believe I can fend for myself" I grinned at him, just happy that he is here at all. I stumbled out of bed, I of course tripped I flinched expecting the hard floor to great me. Instead I was met with hard arms, and Edwards lopsided grin.

"Bella what will I do with you?" Edward asked, love me I wanted to say but I just smiled. No need to scare the poor boy, he does like me after all. Edward set me down on the floor.

"I need to go get ready" I told Edward he nodded.

"I'll go clean up the kitchen" Edward told me, I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me. "I insist it was my mess" I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom.

I threw on jeans and a big comfortable sweatshirt, I nearly tripped down the stairs but I managed to catch myself. I stumbled into the kitchen where Edward was sitting at the table. When I entered he walked over to me a bit fast.

"you look beautiful" Edwards passionate voice made my heart sing and my cheeks taint pink. I looked at the clock it was 9:45, crap!

"I'm going to be late!" I scolded myself.

"What about breakfast?" Edward asked, I snatched a apple.

"happy?"I asked as I took a big bite, the juice ran down my chin.

"Come on I will drive you" Edward told me pulling me to his car.

"But Edward then you will have to wait for me" I reasoned with him.

"I know I would like to know what's going on with everything" Edward said tapping his head. I sighed once again thankful that he can't read my mind we stepped in the Volvo. Edward placed one hand on the steering wheel and held my hand in his other.

I stepped into the station with Edward at my side. He squeezed my hand before letting it go. Edward went to sit in the chairs in the front part. I walked up to the desk, I was about to ask for Agent Salvin but she appeared and motioned me to follow her.

I followed her into one of those rooms with everything nailed to the floor and the big one way window. She sat down across from me and pulled out a tape recorder.

"I will be needing to record this for later evidence" She said apologetically, I sighed this is going to be a long day.

**hey sorry it has been taking me so long to update.. i had to write a paper it was 10 freaking pages long. but we get winter break soon so i will be updateing a lot then. yay**

**if 20 people reviewed i would write really fast.. i have a plan you know.. its a damn good one too**


	19. Chapter 19

I sat down in the metal chair, Salvin was writing something down on the small yellow pad of paper in front of her. I was looking at the glass behind her wondering who was behind it, if anyone. Maybe they would let Charlie watch, that would be horrible.

"Can I ask a favor?" I asked hesitantly, she looked up.

"I cant promise I can do it but you can always ask"

"Can you make sure my parents don't read this interview or know any of the details about all of this?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Why" she asked curiously.

"do you have any kids?" I asked her, she shook her head. "I don't want my parents to have to know what happened, what he did. Every time my mom looks at me I don't want her thoughts to be how could that happen to her" I already worry enough about what Edward thinks.

"Bella I am sure your parents will love you even if they know about everything" Salvin assured me.

"I know they will, but I just don't want to have to deal with them acting differently. I'm going to be getting enough of that from the whole word. Please can you just make sure they don't know?" I was contemplating begging.

"Well if this goes to court then no, because everything will be said during the trial. If I find this a self defense case then yes I can make sure your parents never read your file without your permission" Salvin told me, nodded wondering what would happen if this whole thing does go to court.

Salvin asked me question after question about everything. I told her everything, she even cringed slightly at the sickening or graphic stories I can't say I blame her though. I tried to stay emotionless, pretend I was telling a make believe story to someone.

It made it easier not to break down, I could kind of pretend it wasn't me just some girl who doesn't really exist. Salvin asked me so many questions and we talked for so long after a while I just wanted to scream shut up and pound my head on the metal table.

EPOV

I sat in the cheap plastic chair in the waiting room with my eyes closed listing to everyone involved with my Bella's case. My Bella, I like the sound of that. It couldn't be though, she could never be mine, not in the way I want her. I looked into Agent Salvin's mind.

_Bella was sitting across the table an empty look in __here__ eyes __talking,__ she looked like she was reciting something she had memorized earlier. Salvin winced in her mind and Bella pulled back her hair to show a large jagged scar on her scalp. _

_How can she be so calm about this? If it did happen, stay subjective __Courtney,__ don't let her story draw you in. Maybe she is making it up. But then how would she have all of these scars with stories for each of them?_

_Maybe she did them __herself,__ they are all old though so that's very unlikely. _I wanted to go in there and take Bella away, she had been in there for so long. Salvin's thoughts caught my attention once again when she asked about me.

_"What about that boy with you in the hospital, I saw him here too" and what a cute boy he is. _

_"Edward" Bella answered, smiling slightly. __Hm__, that's the first time she smiled this whole afternoon. _

_"What is your relationship to Edward?" __if__ they are dating, that would be odd. She just supposedly got out of an abusive relationship by killing the abuser I might add. Maybe I will be investigating Edwards death soon enough._

_"He is my friend" Bella smiled again. _

_"__Does Edward hurt you Bella, you have to tell me Bella" I hear __these__ kind of guys can sense weak girls and go after them. What bad luck she would have if he is abusive too. Bella laughed, she is laughing at me._

_"No, Edward would never hurt me. I know that" Bella leaned forward on the table. She seems pretty convinced. __Hm__, anything else I can ask? I don't think so. _

_"Ok well we are finished, I will notify you on updates with the case, do not leave town Bella" Bella nodded. _

I stood up waiting for Bella to leave, Bella stepped out looking frazzled and tired. I quickly walked to her side, she grabbed my hand and held it tightly in her warm small hand.

I was very aware that I could crush her hand in mine very easily, too easily. I could kill her so easily, there is no guarantee I wont lose control, or that someone in my family wont. Jasper might, a paper cut would send him over the edge.

I lead Bella over to the Volvo as it started to rain; I heard her soft gasp and started to speed up. Bella being Bella of course slipped, her legs flew out from under her I slipped my hands to catch her. Bella looked up at me very surprised from her position in my arms.

BPOV

I looked at Edward, I started to laugh. Edward joined me after a second. I threw my head back into the rain and laughed, I think it was that or cry. I just let go of everything and closed my eyes letting the rain run over my face.

I opened my eyes to look into Edwards golden eyes. Edward smiled down at me, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face, he was just too beautiful. Too beautiful for all of this to be real.

Edward set me down and I realized that we were already at the car, he opened my door for me and I stepped into the dry car. I dripped all over his poor expensive car as I watched Edward walk to the driver side and slid into the car.

Edward drove me home quickly, sometimes he would just turn to look at me. I looked at him the whole ride. The water droplets fell from his hair as he shifted his head. He looked like a god, with one pale hand stretched out on the steering wheel.

Edward ran one of his hands though his wet hair sending water droplets my way, he looked like he could be in a hair gel commercial right then. I sighed and he turned to look at me curiosity bubbling in his eyes. I just smiled slightly and turned to look out of the window.

Edward pulled quickly into my driveway; he got out of the car and opened my door for me, as always. Edward held out his hand for me to help me out, I took it and blushed. I walked slowly in the rain to my front door. I turned around before I stepped on to my porch.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked Edward, he was still standing next to his car. It was hard to see him through the rain.

"You mom wants to spend some time with you, I will come back tomorrow" Edward said somewhat sadly. I nodded then turned back to the house and opened the door. I felt empty leaving him, like he had all of my insides with him. I wonder if he felt the same.

Once I got in the house everything was a blur. Lady ran over to me, my mom emerged from the living room to hug me and probably say something but I only really saw her lips move. I could faintly hear her saying my name but I was preoccupied.

"Bella are you listing?" Renee asked as I snapped back to focus.

"what? Oh uh sure mom" I mumbled as I walked to the fridge and pulled it open. I grabbed an apple and bit into it hungrily, I didn't know how starving I was until I tasted the sweet juicy apple.

"So as I was saying, Florida will be great. We have a room picked out for you and you can design it anyway you want. You even get your own bathroom!" I turned on my heels quickly to face my mother.

"What?" I spit out to stunned to say anything else.

"Bella, your coming back to Florida with me and Phil weren't you listing?" She was surprised.

"Obviously not!" I screeched. "I live here now!" I told her. She took a couple steps towards me.

"but you don't have to, I talked to Phil and I am going to spend half his away games with you and half with him. We want you to live with us, you will love it" Renee clapped her hands.

"no mom, I love you, I really do but I want to live here. I want to stay" I tried to tell her, but by the look on her face I could tell she wasn't getting it.

"Why Bella? Is it because of the dog? I could get some medication and we could take it" she tried to beg looking at Lady laying under the table.

"I'm happy here, I like it. It's a nice change from warm, you know the cold and wet" I tried to joke, it wasn't a hit.

"Oh my god Bella, its that boy you spend all of your time with! Bella, are you sure you want to start something so soon, don't you need time to heal" Renee was getting frantic.

"mom calm down, I am staying because I want to" I snapped getting impatient with her. I stomped off towards my room and slammed the door. I almost screamed, I jumped and covered my mouth with my hand when I saw Edward sitting on my bed.

I laughed nervously and took a relieved breath, at least it was him and not someone else. Edward didn't look happy, he looked upset and confused actually. I walked slowly over to him and sat down next to him carefully.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly, looking up at him through my hair.

"I thought you would want to go" Edward said quietly after a long moment of silence.

"to Florida?" I asked.

"Yes, you like the warm, its very warm in Florida. You hate the cold and wet, its both of those here. It the logical decision to go somewhere you are happy" Edward still spoke in that quiet sad tone.

"I am happy" I pulled his hand into mine.

"Maybe you shouldn't be, not with me anyway" Edward snapped, I dropped his hand. He doesn't want me to be happy with him, I could feel the hurt written on my face, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I won't go" I said through a thick voice as I got off the bed and curled up in the rocking chair far away from Edward. I rested my head on my knees.

"Bella, I am sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I am so dangerous towards you though, your life would be so much less complicated if you didn't interact with me"

"no, I would be dead without you. I wanted him to kill me Edward, I handed him the gun. I was done, I didn't want to play anymore. When you pulled up, I didn't want it to end that way anymore. I would be dead without you Edward" I stared at the wall.

Edward was in front of me in a second, he reached out and touched my face wordlessly, I leaned into his cold touch and closed my eyes. Edward caught a tear falling down my cheek and looked up at me.

"I make you cry too much" he whispered, I laughed shakily.

"I'm kind of sensitive though so its not too hard" I admitted, Edward opened his mouth to say something but the window burst open. I jumped when I saw little Alice Cullen fly into my bed room.

"Edward" Alice said urgently. "hello Bella, lovely to see you again" Alice had turned to me and nodded saying all of this somewhat rushed. They looked at each other, something silent flowed between them.

"what?" I demanded angrily. They both turned to look at me.

"There are some other vampires in the area they might stop by" Alice blurted out while Edward glared at her.

"So?" I asked feeling stupid to have to ask.

"They aren't like us, the feed off of humans" Alice answered again only to receive another glare from Edward before they both focused their eyes on me.

"Oh" I said weakly.

"Don't worry Bella. I will not let anything hurt you" Edward promised.

"Edward Carlisle wants us all home so they can see how strong we are" Alice told him. Edward sighed and turned towards me.

"I will not let them get anywhere near you, don't worry. Be careful though Bella, for me" Edward told me. Edward leaned in and kissed me on the forehead before Alice and he leapt out the window.

Edward crouched on the window frame when he turned back to me. "I will be back later tonight, be safe" with that he jumped out of the window into the now dry day.

**happy holidays.**

**I might update again before or right after christmas that is if i get 20 reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

I hated to leave Bella with such dangerous things lurking, but we would have them all at one place, hopefully. I wouldn't let them go near her. She is safer away from me anyway, that is unless she falls down the stairs, or does one of the many things that would lead to her untimely demise.

I shook my head as Alice and I sprinted back to the house trying to dispel the images of Bella broken and mangled. Of course they were always in the back of my mind haunting me.

Alice slid to a stop and checked the future to see where the newcomers would be coming from so we could meet them before they entered town to wreak havoc. Alice flipped out her cell phone to call the family as I scanned the area nervously.

_Edward calm down Bella will be fine we will make sure of it. If you would just get over yourself and change her already… _I stopped listing when Alice's thought's turned to that direction. She already knows my opinion on the subject, as I already know hers.

Within seconds the family surrounded me, we all made a half circle so we could be spread out and still see everyone. I clenched my jaw as my thoughts went back to Bella and the danger she could be in. I felt Jasper try and calm me; I ignored him and focused on the trees ahead of us. I could hear the faint sounds of passage.

Three vampires emerged from the trees, two of them were mates and the last was very loosely tied to them. I soon learned their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent. _How many of them are there?_ Laurent wondered nervously, I almost smirked.

"Hello, I am Carlisle and this is Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett" Carlisle named us all, Emmett grinned and flexed his muscles thinking about how easy it would be to beat them if they didn't corporate.

"I am Laurent these are Victoria and James" Laurent was posing as the leader, but his thoughts let me know James was the real leader of the coven. Apparently James is a very gifted tracker, wonderful just what we need.

"We must ask you not to hunt in this immediate area, for we have to stay inconspicuous you see" Carlisle explained.

"Oh yes of course, it seems we have a lot to learn about each other" Laurent scanned his eyes over my family.

"Yes you may come back to our home so we may talk more comfortably" Carlisle invited them. They all seemed surprised at the word home. James shared a look with Laurent, telling him that he did not want to go to our home.

"of course" Laurent told us.

"Edward Alice Jasper, why don't you lead us there" I started running to the house at a reasonable pace I knew everyone could keep up with. I was itching to go faster though, I needed to run off some of this anxiety.

I knew James and Victoria were not following us. I knew they were not coming to the house, I couldn't help but think about Bella. I needed to get to her. The fear for her was swallowing me whole.

BPOV

After staring at the tv like a mindless idiot for a little while Charlie came in and told me Renee had gone shopping and needed his help getting the coffee table back to the hotel room, Phil couldn't do it alone. He asked if I wanted to come but I politely declined.

I decided I needed to get up and do something, I couldn't be totally useless without Edward. I walked outside to the drive way to get in my truck. I had decided to go grocery shopping, something I needed to do.

I felt as if I was being watched, I spun around scanning the area nervously. I saw two figures in the forest, two pale figures. I slowly backed up trying to stay calm. I backed up into the road.

Headlights flew around the corner, my eyes widened as the car sped towards me. I only had time to close my eyes, my heart was pounding so fast. I felt the car hit me, my legs flew up and my head connected painfully with the windshield as I flipped over the car.

I landed on the pavement painfully, I looked back towards my yard to see the two figures approaching clearly. One was a man and the other was an orange haired female and they were not human.

I rolled over to my side so I could cough up the blood filling my mouth. Bad move, their eyes darkened and my pulse accelerated. They were coming faster now, closer and closer. I did the only thing I could think of, I called for Edward.

My voice was weak and I coughed up more blood moving my chest also caused a large amount of pain like someone was stabbing me from the inside. I could feel the blood draining from my head and hear it drip onto the pavement. I couldn't even scream as I watched wide eyed as they closed in on me.

Suddenly an orange blur flew over me taking both of them down. I gasped, choking again. Their snarling cut through the deadly silence. I could see Edwards face now, he looked enraged but still beautiful. His hair was in his face perfectly as he snarled at them.

His eyes were black and his nostrils faired out as he breathed. The other two were still trying to get to me. Edward didn't spend long fighting either of them, in fact he didn't try to fight them. He just pushed them back away from me, once he was a little away he tried ripping them up but it was two on one.

I was scared to death for Edward, what if he gets hurt or killed? The female clawed across Edwards face while he was trying to get the male away. I coughed up more blood, Edward roared, it was filled with pain. I feared for him, I would give my life for him.

They were pushing Edward back towards me, he did his best to keep them away from me. I was starting to get dizzy, I closed my eyes for a movement but then opened them only to see that Edward and the pair were closer than before.

Edward was starting to get frantic, he growled loudly and ripped into both of them. Just when I was preparing myself to stand up and try and distract them or something Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle appeared. I almost cried with relief.

Edward saw this too and ran back to me and crouched over me facing them. The male and female tried to get to me again, Edward roared and Emmet and Alice pounced on them.

I was finding it difficult to breath. I weakly lifted my hand and grabbed Edwards leg weakly. Edward looked down at me pain echoed into his expression, I could also see the three long scratches across his face.

I coughed again expelling more blood, I closed my eyes weakly only to force them open again to stare at Edward. I would want him to be my last sight. I saw Edward turn to look towards the house, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle ran towards us.

Edward roared again, apparently not liking their approach. They all stopped in their tracks and looked down to me, I looked up to Edward. Black was moving in on my vision.

"Edward" I tried weakly, coughing up more blood. Edward broke out of his trance and looked down at me.

"Oh god, Bella" Edward choked, his body convulsed in a sob. I pressed my head back on the cement trying to get up my strength to say something again. I took shallow breaths and tried to keep my eyes open.

"I lo..love…you" I whispered softly trying not to cough anymore because then pain would rip through my chest. I closed my eyes again, blood sputtering from my lips.

"Bella! No, Carlisle!" Edward yelled, I could hear his broken sobs. I could hear their voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I felt myself being lifted and the blinding pain in my side. I moaned then everything went dark.

APOV

While we were running to the house, we were almost there and Edward suddenly turned around and started sprinting in the direction of Bella's house. He moved so fast I could almost not see him. I was about to follow when a vision hit me.

_Bella was laying on the road bleeding and Edward was trying to fight off two vampires, he was losing. The male was about to dodge out of the way and go for Bella. I saw the terrified look on her face and the pain in her eyes. _We cant let this one happen. I grabbed Carlisle and Emmett and ran.

I had never run this fast before, We sprinted. No one talked we were all worried for Edward and Bella. Edward wouldn't be able to handle it if he lost her. We all knew that. I could hear Edwards roars now.

Emmett shot me a glance, we had never heard him make these noises before. They were something new and god it hurt to hear them. I could only imagine what it would be like if it was Jasper and I in their place.

Edward was being pushed back towards Bella, they were spreading out so it would be harder if not impossible for Edward to block both of them. When They saw us Edward jumped back to Bella to protect her.

Emmett and I pounced on James and Victoria before they could go after Bella again. We pulled them a safe distance away from Bella and started ripping them to shred's. I could see Emmett take all of his anger out on James as I viciously attacked Victoria, Carlisle helped when it was needed.

It was a quick process considering we didn't take any time to dodge and hit, we just tore into them. We ran back to Bella and Edward, anxious to see how they were. The blood lust must be killing Edward, Emmett had already stopped breathing.

Edward was still in defend mode, we ran up to them and Edward surprised us all by snarling at us. We all stood frozen wondering what to do now. Bella was bleeding badly and she looked in very bad shape.

Bella whispered his name, her voice was so frail. It seemed to snap Edward out of it though because we all saw his face crumble in pain as he looked at her mangled body. It broke my heart to see my poor brother have to go through this.

I wondered if she would live, maybe Edward would have to change her. Would he do that though, she would want it I know she would. I of all people would know. If only he would just stop being so stubborn and listen to me.

Then Bella told him she loves him, but she closed her eyes. She shut her weak eyes in pain. Carlisle went over to check her out. Edward lifted her up and she moaned. I could see Edward trying to be strong for her. Pressed his forehead into hers gently and cried tearlessly.

"Emmett call 911 and tell them that Bella Swann has been hit by a car" Carlisle said looking down the road where we could see a dark blue car smashed into a tree.

Edward was huddled with Bella whispering his love for her, I could see her struggling to open her eyes again. Her heart rate was becoming weaker, and weaker. Oh Bella please don't die, I silently begged.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everybody.**

**i want 20 more (or 19...)**

**I'm writing the next chap now so hopefully it will be out soon. **


	21. Chapter 21

I opened my eyes, I was in a white room and an annoying beeping was giving me a head ach. I recognized this room as a hospital room, my eyes closed again as I remembered what sent me here. Something Andrew did?

I gasped as the memories of everything played out in my mind. I ignored the sharp pain in my side and snapped my eyes open to search for Edwards face. I found him sitting next to me staring at me, he was very close only a couple inches away from my face.

"Edward" I moaned, Edward reached out to touch my face. I leaned in to his cold comforting touch. "What happened?"

"After you got hit we rushed you to the hospital, you had to go directly into surgery. The rib that you fractured a little while ago snapped off and punctured your lung. They had to connect your rib back with a metal rod. You lost so much blood Bella, they had to give you a few transfusions. I am so sorry" Edward said softly.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt at all?" I asked frantically remembering the angry gashes down his face. Edward put his hand on my cheek to calm my rapid heartbeat.

"Yes Bella, not a scratch on me" Edward tried to get me to believe, but I saw a light scar in his forearm because his shirt sleeves were rolled up.

"Edward! What's that, what happened?" my eyebrows were knitted together in a worried line.

"its just a little scratch Bella, didn't even hurt I promise. The only thing you need to do is heal" Edward once again tried to sooth me.

Something Edward had said finally caught up with me, why is he sorry. I don't remember him pushing me in front of the car. "What are you sorry about Edward, you don't have a reason to be sorry" I told him, breathing shallowly.

"This never would have happened if you weren't with me" Edward looked down.

"I know" I said "I wouldn't be alive for this to happen to. I don't think I need to remind you about my life before you. You seem to have a good memory. I won't disturb you with the details, but let's just say you have helped me more than you can ever possibly understand" I didn't want to admit that I probably would be dead by now without him, at Andrews hand or my own.

"No, Bella you don't understand. Those vampires, Victoria and James went to your house because they could smell my scent. They were curious then when you started to bleed." Edward shook his head. I tried to reach out and grab his hand but it hurt my arm. Edward saw what I wanted and took my hand in his own.

"Bella I can not believe the danger I put you in. You would be better off without me, safer, you could lead a normal life" Edward still wasn't looking at me but his thumb caressed my hand. There he goes again doing that self pity thing he always seemed to make things his fault.

"I don't know how to make you understand this Edward. Before you it was like I was drowning I could seem to get things right. Then I met you and I seemed to be swimming, everything was falling into place. I need you Edward, leave if you want but that won't make me need you any less." I took a breath and continued quickly before I lost my nerve.

"I told you I love you, and I mean it. Edward you can do whatever you want, if you feel the need to leave then by all means leave. I just want you to know how I feel. Don't feel guilty or like I am pushing you to stay with me. Stay if you want to, only if you want to. Leave if you want to, but only if you want to Edward. Don't do it for something as stupid as my safety" I looked away embarrassed by my outburst of feeling.

Edward pulled my face back towards his, I looked into his golden topaz eyes once again, he kissed me. He kissed me hard; I breathed into the kiss and moved my mouth against his. Edward pulled away and pressed his cheek to mine so his lips were at my ear and whispered.

"I love you too Bella" I smiled and blushed. Of course the moment was ruined when Alice and Carlisle bounced into the room, well only Alice was bouncing.

"Hi Bella!" Alice sang as she danced over to the other side of my bed opposite Edward.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle said as he walked into my room I smiled at both of them Carlisle went to check my chart. I leaned back on my pillow and closed my eyes. My side was starting to ach.

"Bella?!" Edward asked frantically still holding my hand. I opened my eyes slightly and looked at him through the narrow slits.

"Are you alright? What hurts. Carlisle give her more medication!" Edward was becoming nervous.

"Shh I'm fine, don't worry so much" I closed my eyes again.

"Carlisle" Edward commanded.

"Edward she cant handle any medication for at least an hour, she already has too much in her system" Carlisle tried to calm him.

"You know Bella I think you are the only human to be cornered by vampires and injured because you were hit by a car" Alice said after a moment of silence. I smiled, it sounds so strange when she put it like that.

"weird" I murmured eyes still closed. The pain in my chest was becoming more aggressive and making breathing and talking wildly unpleasant. My face might have turned into a slight wince.

"I have to go" Edward said quickly. My eyes shot open only quickly enough to watch him walk quickly out the door. My throat became tight, I closed my eyes again so I couldn't cry.

"Edward!" Alice called sharply after him. She muttered something sounding like idiot under her breath, but I wasn't listing. I guess Edward had made his choice.

EPOV

I couldn't watch her lie in that bed wincing in pain not even able to breathe right and not know it was all my fault. I am the cause of all of this pain for her. She has been through too much to need anymore pain in her life time.

I was selfish. I couldn't watch her in pain, I couldn't. I felt unbelievably guilty just looking at her reminded me of my stupidity. I could have saved her, I should have but I didn't. I heard Alice call me back angrily. I saw Bella in her mind, she watched me with a hurt expression.

I started to run once I was out of sight of the hospital. It was still very late at night, I ran into the forest dodging trees easily. I ran faster than I thought possible I had no idea where I was going.

Rosalie stood leaning against a tree, I slowed down. What could she possibly want. She pushed off the tree and walked over to me. _Alice called us Edward._ She clued me in with her thoughts.

"It's all my fault, she would be fine and healthy if it weren't for me" I didn't know why I was talking to Rosalie about this of all people. Sure she feels for Bella, they have something in common but she also is jealous. Her opinion can't be unbiased.

"I know it's your fault Edward. I'm not Esme, I wont baby you and tell you something I don't believe, you messed up. But guess what Edward, everyone does so wake up. So what are you going to do now, you messed up are you going to run away from it. From the girl? The girl you broke by lack of action and stupidity. Or be a man and step up and help fix her."

"Edward I don't think you want to leave her to protect her like you always say, I think you scared. You are scared of messing up, your scared of being close to this human. You don't want to get in too deep, you already are in too deep with the little human girl" Rosalie looked at me her face stone and empty of any emotion.

I turned around and ran back in the direction of the hospital. I ran faster than I did to get away. I reached the edge of the forest but daylight had broken through the night and with it, a sunny day.

BPOV

"See you later Bella, its almost morning. Try and get some more sleep." Alice told me as she and Carlisle walked out of the hospital room. Almost morning what? Why would they be here at night. Oh right vampires.

I couldn't think about it much because I had once again looked over wanting to see Edward but he was not there. He left Bella, I had to keep reminding myself. He said he loved me though.

I looked down at my bed as a tear escaped my eye and slid down my cheek. My rib cage was aching as was my head. The door opened and I looked up hoping for Edward. It wasn't Edward, it was Charlie, and Renee.

"baby" Renee whispered as she rushed to my side, I couldn't help but remember it was the side Edward was sitting on. Charlie rushed over to stand behind Renee.

"Are you alright?" Renee asked.

"Fine mom, just tired and sore" I said my voice sounded like a robot's emotionless and empty. A knock at the door made us all turn our attention to the door I foolishly hoped it was Edward again.

Agent Salvin walked into my room, she looked nervous and sorry. I wonder what she is doing here. I wonder what she is going to say. I wish Edward was here. I nearly cried at the mention of his name.

"Hello, I have news about the case as well as news about who hit you" I nodded as to tell her to go on.

"We are ruling this as self defense and it will not go to court nor are there any punishments for you Bella. The person who hit you was drunk, she is now in a critical condition because after hitting you she ran into a tree down the road" I nodded, feeling immense relief that my parents would never have to know.

"There's more, Bella I think you know her. It was Juliana Mort, Andrew Mort's mother" I was so shocked I couldn't speak. My mother gasped and grabbed my hand. Agent Salvin left soon after. I didn't process it though.

She wanted to hit me, I know it. I did after all kill her only child. I want Edward, I want to leave. I stood up and ripped off the heart monitor pads and the iv. I couldn't even feel the pain as I ripped out the needle. I pulled away the oxygen tube from under my nose.

I could hear Renee and Charlie jump up startled and try to stop me. I just stood up and ignored them and ran out of the room, I could feel the throbbing in my side but it didn't matter.

I heard people running after me, Renee would grab my hand. I yanked it away making a noise from the pain she caused. I was crying now, from everything and of course the blinding pain in my side. I wanted to feel the pain though, because at least I was feeling something.

I saw nurses and doctors lips moving in the hallways, I could see all of their worried and confused expressions. I couldn't bring myself to care though. I didn't care that I was causing a huge commotion, I didn't care that I was in so much pain that I almost wished I were dead.

I kept running, even when I couldn't walk I limped and used the wall to hold myself up. People were pushing wheel chairs at me, even stretchers. I wanted to get away, from them from all of it.

I forced myself to run, I went as fast as I could with the crippling pain in my side. I was in the ER running to the parking lot. People were shouting, maybe they would shoot me with those sedative darts like on TV.

The double doors opened for me, letting me go into the sunset. I ran, sobbing into the parking lot. A silver Volvo skidded to a stop a couple feet from me, I stopped running. Edward got out of the car quickly his eyes were frantic, a sob tore through my chest.

I stumbled forward and tried to run again but it hurt too much, I cried out in pain. Edward ran forward. I reached out to him and latched my arms around his neck sobbing into his chest.

Edward lifted my legs so he help me against his chest. He started walking, Edward walked all the way back to my room. Everyone was silent with the exception of my cries. When we got to my room Edward didn't put me in the bed, he sat down on the couch with me still in his lap.

I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair and sat there silently. I could hear others in the room talking quietly. I felt the cool liquid on my hand cleaning the blood off and placing a bandage on it.

"I'm here" was all Edward whispered. I believed him, he was staying, at least for now.

**20/19 reveiws please lovely readers. **


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up confused for the second time, I kept my eyes closed though. I didn't feel like opening them and remember everything. I could feel the needle in the crease of my elbow and hear the heart monitor beeping.

I had had a mental break down, not even my first. I was embarrassed about how I just ran away and couldn't face the music. Everything felt heavy, the doctors probably gave me more medication so I couldn't run off again.

Sounds floated to my ears, it was kind of dream like, must be the pain killers. No it was Edward and Alice talking. The words were hard to make out. _You are such an idiot. Why would chew leave? _Chew? Oh, you ok now I know what drugs feel like.

_Alice __its__not fair, she is such a__ good__ person. I put her in danger, she is always in danger_Edward said, I tried to push my eyes open, it didn't work but they always say second time's the charm.

"expecting world to treat right cuz good person like cepting tiger not eat cuz you vegetarian. I danger always" the words came out in a gargle and I had the feeling they might not be in the right order. Not to mention that I had only meant to think that, not say it. Stupid drugs. Alice laughed daintily furthering my suspicion that I said something wrong. Oh well.

"She is right Edward, drugged up but right" Alice giggled more.

"Bella?" Edward ignored Alice's words and leaned over me, he was fuzzy I wanted to reach out and pet him but I was too tired.

"Mmmmmmhm" I responded.

"you should go back to sleep" Edward looked me over.

"mmmmhm" I mumbled again "stay" I slurred before I closed my eyes. I felt his cold hand touch my face lightly, or it was a breeze.

* * *

I opened my eyes again, I couldn't feel the swirl of pain killers but I could feel my aching rib and head. I groaned and looked around the room. Edward was sitting next to me and Charlie was sitting on the couch next to Renee.

"oh Bella you awake!" Renee said excitedly as she ran over to my side.

"Ow" I groaned, Edward took my hand worriedly. I glanced at him, he grinned but his eyes were still worried.

"You ok baby?" Renee asked.

"will be" I breathed out, it hurt to take too much air in. I glanced around the room, there was a small window a hazy light shown through.

"do you need more medicine?" Charlie asked from his seat on the couch, he leaned forward.

"no…. maybe" my head was pulsing painfully. Charlie stood up and walked towards the door opening it and sticking his head out awkwardly he called for a nurse. An old nurse walked in her cream shoes squeaked on the floor annoyingly. Or maybe everything was annoying to me because I had a massive head ach and an amazing amount of pain in my side.

"Are you in pain dear" She asked leaning over me, her huge old lady butt facing Edward who was leaning back looking away from us awkwardly.

I wanted to say of course I am in pain stupid old pervert, but that would be slightly rude so I just nodded slightly. She straightened up sending a longing look at Edward then looked down at my charts.

"Alright then I will give you some medication, I'll be right back" she smiled, her chubby cheeks made her look like a chipmunk. She turned around and squeaked out of the room, I looked at Edward and laughed at him in my head.

It would take too much effort do actually laugh. The look on Edwards face was priceless though, I would call it distaste, it was subtle but still very much there. Yea I'm guessing I don't want to know what she was thinking about poor Edward.

I guess I'm lucky that she was an unattractive old lady not some hot twenty something ogling Edward. Distaste might not be on his face next time. I frowned at the thought of some gorgeous girl steeling Edward away from me. Not that he is mine now, or is he? Ah I don't know.

Don't be stupid Bella, I told myself. He has obviously heard people think some inappropriate things about him before, some of the people might have been good looking and he obviously isn't with any of them. At least I don't think he is, oh god I am making myself crazy.

Before I could terrify myself with more thoughts about Edward with a super model and me sitting alone in the corner the nurse walked in. It was not chipmunk perv sadly, I would have preferred her. It was in fact a hot twenty something with blonde hair and long lean legs. She looked at Edward, ran her stupid pretty blue eyes all over his stupid perfect body. She grinned at him, slut. I glared at her, but Edward wasn't paying any attention to her he was looking at me amusedly. He had that crooked grin on the one that made me smile and blush.

I almost forgot about nurse slut until she pranced over to my bed swaying her butt the whole way. She kept looking up at Edward while injecting the medicine into my tube rather slowly. I think she was just stalling to be here as long as possible.

After she was finished and I could feel the cool liquid trickling into my blood stream she cleaned up her very small nonexistent mess very slowly. I was getting awfully annoyed at Slutie McSlutterson over here. Could she be any more desperate?

"bye" I snapped after long movement of her staring at Edward. She looked down at me surprised. She looked embarrassed as she walked out of my room, she did cast one last glance at Edward much to my annoyance.

"stupid slut" I muttered very quietly, but I did forget that Edward has super hearing and he had obviously heard me because he was chuckling. Whoops was my last thought before I drifted off into a dark blanket of sleep, or unconsciousness. What's the difference?

* * *

About a week after that they finally let me go home. I had also been notified that Mrs. Mort is now doing better. The police want to press charges though, I called Agent Salvin and asked her to go easy on Mrs. Mort after all I did kill her son.

I was home, laying in my bed now holding Romeo and Juliet but I had too much on my mind to read. And I was unbelievably bored. I was aloud to leave the hospital but I was not aloud to do a lot of physical activity.

Apparently walking anywhere outside of my house is a lot of activity so pretty much I spent my days in my bed, on my couch, or on Edwards couch (one of the many in his house). I set my book on the table next to my bed and slowly got out of bed.

I do everything slow now days. I checked the clock. Edward and Alice should be getting here from school soon. I found my heart beating quickly at the thought of Edward. After all of the time I spend with him I should be used to it.

I saw a note taped to the wall from Charlie, I don't know why he leaves notes, he stays home until 11 and comes home earlier than usual we really are not apart for that long. Everyone seems to be cutting back on normal activities for me. Edward only goes to school for a couple of days a week now.

And when he does he always comes here right after. I sighed gripping the rail next to the stairs and shaking my head to myself. Now Edwards going to fail out of school by making sure I don't, he always brings school work for me to do, so I don't get behind.

What seemed like an hour later I had finally made it down stairs and into the kitchen, I must have scared Lady because she jumped up from her position laying on the rug. She quickly got over it though and ran over to me. She is very gentle now, almost as if she knows I'm hurt.

The door bell rang, Edward uses it as a warning saying he is coming in. Considering that I cant run downstairs to answer the door. I smiled though and pulled the door open quickly before he had the chance too.

Alice was standing at the door grinning at me. Edward was getting out of the car, as was Rosalie. She stepped into the driver seat though as Edward looked at me disapprovingly.

Emmett waved at me from the car, I smiled and waved back. Jasper smiled a friendly smile and nodded a hello. I smiled back. Rosalie just glanced at me, she didn't glare or smile.

"Bella you should be in bed" Edward said swinging his back pack over one shoulder looking like a model.

"You worry too much, you'll get gray hair Edward" I scolded, smiling. Edward pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow. I could hear Emmett laughing though, Alice even giggled a bit.

"at least your family thinks I'm funny" I huffed. Edward smiled and sighed rolling his

eyes. He jogged up to me put his arm around my waist and helped me back to the kitchen motioning me to sit in a chair.

"how was your day Bella?" Alice asked happily as she perched herself in a chair beside me.

"boring, and yours Alice?" I asked leaning back in the chair.

"mine was boring as well" Alice sighed.

"Bella, I got more work for your to do. We are reading a new book in English. I suspect you will like it" Edward was pulling out folders from the bag and putting them on the kitchen table.

"what book?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" Edward turned to me and smiled, his topaz eyes glowed. I smiled and blushed of course.

"you know I think I've read that one before" I muttered smiling up at Edward.

"Yes, I believe you have" Edward noted.

"I don't want to do any work now, can we do something else?" I asked.

"Oh, lets go to our house. Esme misses you" Alice jumped up from her chair. I glanced at Edward who rolled his eyes but walked over to help me up. Even though I don't need the help. Edward lead me to the car, I sat in the passenger seat while Alice bounced into the back seat.

Edward stretched his arm out a rested it on the back of my seat, I smiled and leaned forward to fiddle with the radio dials. I turned to Edward and grinned as the classical music filled the car.

"Your so old" I noted playfully.

"does it bother you?" Edward asked, it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"not in the slightest" I leaned back onto my seat and stared out the window at the trees passing too quickly. Stupid fast drivers.

In no time we pulled up to the Cullen mansion, Edward opened my car door for me and helped me out leaving Alice to fend for herself. Edward wrapped his cold arm around my waist as was now customary any time I needed to walk anywhere while Edward was around.

Emmett opened the door before we could. He grinned at all of us, Edward sighed. I wonder what he is up to now. Emmett eyed me with a crazy smile on his face, I was suddenly scared.

"Uh, Edward lets g-" Emmett cut me off before I could make my escape.

"Bella! Lets play halo!" Emmett loves to watch me make a fool of myself. Its hilarious apparently.

"Emmett, Bella doesn't like video games" Edward said slowly and coldly. Emmett turned around and walked back to the couch slowly. We walked into the house, Alice jumped into Jaspers lap he smiled at her.

Rosalie walked in from the garage, her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing jeans and a white tee-shirt covered in grease. She looked at me, it was like she couldn't decide if she wanted to hate me or not. She ended up just walking upstairs shaking her head very slightly.

I looked at her retreating figure in confusion, I couldn't figure her out no matter what I did. I got the feeling I might never understand her. I looked up at Edward, he lead me up the stairs to his room. Of course Edward took me to the couch to sit down, always the couch.

"How are you Bella?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

"Alright Edward and yourself?" I asked.

"Wonderful Bella I am now wonderful" Edward said, I smiled and blushed. I guess wonderful is pretty good. Ruining the moment my stomach growled, I hadn't even realized I was hungry. Edward chuckled.

"Come on Bella, would you like to go out and get dinner?" Edward asked holding out his hand for me. Like a date? I asked myself.

"love to" I pulled myself up and Edward as always wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to the car, not that I needed help but it was nice. I liked having his arm around me, protecting me. Even from myself.

In the car Edward steered with one hand and held my hand with his other. We listened to the sweet classical music, and didn't really talk it was not an awkward silence just neither of us had anything to say.

"Do you have anywhere in particular that you want to go? Anything you want to eat?" Edward asked.

"no anywhere is fine" I told him looking out the window at the stores, the sun was now setting. "its beautiful" I murmured looking out at the sun setting over the water.

"yes" Edward said looking at me, I had a feeling he wasn't talking about the sunset though, so I blushed. Edward stroked his fingers along the blush on my cheeks. Suddenly Edward pulled over, he helped me out of the car.

We climbed the stairs down to the sandy beach, I was ginning madly by the time we reached the beach. I slipped off my shoes and ran across the sand, it was a little uncomfortable my chest was aching a little but it was worth it.

Edward caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I laughed and spun away. Of course with my grace I fell pulling Edward down with me. Edward landed on top of me but he was holding himself up with his arms. I was still laughing as I looked up at his smiling face.

Edward pushed himself up then helped me up. Edward pulled me in front of him so we both looked at the sun setting over the water. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and I covered his hands with my own our fingers were woven together.

The world seemed perfect as I leaned my head back on Edwards chest and we watched the sun set together. I could feel his sweet breath on my neck the sunset was a fiery gold color. Too bad nothing gold can stay.

**sorry it took so long... HAPPY NEW YEAR. **

**20 reviews? can you do it? i think you can... haha **


	23. Chapter 23

**so sorry it took me so long, i have my final exams for the semester comming up so I'm studying a lot lately. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews though, they really helped me crank this chapter out even though i should be reading over my notes and such. **

After the sun was firmly under the water Edward kissed my jaw line just below my ear, he left it tingling and me blushing as we walked back up to the car. I slipped on my shoes, nearly tripping. I held his hand tightly, the day was perfect. Edward was perfect.

"Would you like to eat here, I hear they have good food?" Edward asked looking at me.

"How would you know if its good?" I asked looking at the little Italian restraint curiously. Edward just laughed and tapped his head, I smiled. "Sure" I finally answered looking at the place.

Edward got us a table, I didn't like the way that hostess looked at him. I stepped closer and held his hand firmly claiming him as mine weather he liked it or not. Edward looked down at me and smiled though, my heart picked up its beating, his smile broadened. As soon as we were seated the waitress came out she smiled as she saw Edwards magnificence.

"Hello, how what can I get for you today?" She asked her body was angled towards Edward, completely ignoring me. I wonder if she has a second job as a nurse, she has the blonde hair and the slutieness for it.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, she turned towards me her smile faltered once she looked at me.

"What would you like?" She asked, well I would like for her to pull up her shirt so I don't get a show but she might take offence to that. Or maybe I could tell her to stop being such a whore and back off. No wait that's mean too, damn it.

"I'll have… that" I pointed to the first thing I read, mushroom ravioli.

"Mkay, can I get you anything?" She had already turned back towards Edward, god he doesn't want anything ok!

"No thank you" he told her politely glancing up at her. She leaned a little closer as if she was going to tell him a secret… or shove her boobs in his face. God I am so mean, today what is wrong with me?

"Couldn't I get you anything?" she asked in what I assumed was meant to be seductive. She batted her eyes.

"Do you have something in your eye?" I asked, I couldn't help it anymore this was just too much. Edward coughed to hid a snicker.

"Um, no?" She was very confused.

"Oh I guess I thought you did. That could be your excuse for missing some buttons" I mumbled the last part quietly but Edward still heard it, he was smiling now still trying to hold in the laughter. She left quickly after that.

Edward and I talked about everything, anything really. Sometimes we had whole conversations about nothing, absolutely nothing. The only time we were interrupted was when the waitress gave me my food, she was quiet this time.

"you feel cold to me but are you cold all the time?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not cold, I could go outside in a snow storm and not be bothered. We don't even need jackets, but it would look strange not to have one. Alice or Emmett don't feel cold to me, they feel normal. I suppose I will always feel cold to you though" Edward said, I suddenly wished he wouldn't always feel cold. As much as I like the coolness of his body I want to be like him. I don't want to be a porcelain doll to him.

"Bella?!" a somewhat familiar voice called from across the room, I looked up to see Jessica's bouncy hair darting towards us followed by Angela. I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Oh, hi Edward. Where have you been Bella?" Jessica asked, she was momentarily stopped by Edwards godly presence it was almost expected though, around Edward.

"I got hit by a car" I told her bluntly.

"Oh my gawd! Are you ok?" Her eyes were wide and full of surprise, this was obviously very juicy.

"I'm getting there" I smiled, I felt like a Barbie or something, always smiling no matter what happens. That plastic smile, I have had a while to prefect it.

"wow, I can believe you got hit by a car, that's crazy!" Jessica's eyes were still bugged out of her head.

"Well Bella we should get going. Goodbye Angela and Jessica" Edward said nodding to both of them. We stood up and I waved shyly to them as we left.

"Bye Bella! Call me!" I heard Jessica shout, I barley heard Angela say goodbye but I know she did. I dropped the smiled as soon as we turned around.

"Bella that is eerie that you can fake happy so well, if I didn't know you so well I would have thought you were actually happy to see them. Jessica thought that" Edward noted looking down at my obviously unhappy face.

"Comes with practice Edward. But you know me well then?" I asked quickly so he wouldn't dwell on the fact that I practiced pretending.

"Yes I do like to think I know you well, not well enough though love. Your always surprising me" Edward put his arm around my waist gently.

"Better that than be boring" I commented.

"Yes life is never boring with you Bella" Edward laughed, I smiled up at him and rolled my eyes playfully. The rest of the walk to the car was silent, it wasn't that much further. I thought about my dinner, the waitress. The food was pretty good though, bad aftertaste but it was good at first. I wrinkled my face up at the taste.

"You don't have any gum do you?" I asked Edward once we were almost to his car.

"I cant say that I do Bella, sorry" Edward told me, I had figured he wouldn't have any though, why would you have something you can chew.

"oh" was all I said.

"Why?" Edward asked as he unlocked the car doors and opened my door for me. If he kept opening my doors for me I'm going to get spoiled and end up standing in front of a door waiting for someone to open it for me.

"The food left a funny taste in my mouth" I clicked the seat belt into place and leaned back into the chair relaxing.

"Lets stop at the store up here then and grab some" Edward said twisting the key in the ignition, the car purred to life under us.

"We don't have to, really" I told him.

"I insist" Edward told me peeling out of the parking spot expertly. We were quiet as he drove down the slick black pavement.

"What were Jessica and Angela thinking?" I asked, wondering if they believed me being hit by a car. Its true I was hit by a car I just left out some of the details in the situation, I needed to know if they believed me.

"Jessica was thinking about how she is going to be so popular because she knows where you have been and how she has never known anyone hit by a car before. And she was wondering why I was out with you, because I don't go out. Angela was hoping you were ok" Edward kept his eyes on the road even though I knew he didn't need to he could drive perfectly with his eyes closed.

"why are you?" I asked.

"Why am I what?" Edward turned to look at me this time, confusion written all over his face.

"Why are you out with me, why me?" I asked, turning away from his penetrating stare.

"Because Bella, love, you are the only person I really want to be out with. I wish you could see yourself how I see you. You are funny, smart, mature, and Bella you are beautiful" Edward said, I blushed furiously and shook my head slightly.

"Bella, stop that. I do love you. I love you Bella. Its alright if you don't love me, I understand that you just got out of a very bad relationship and I would never do anything to push you. I am out with you Bella because I can't stay away from you" Edward said, I felt his finger tips brush a strand of hair from my face I was still blushing bright red.

"Edward, I love you too" was all I managed to say, tears filled my eyes. This is too perfect, he is too perfect. Edward pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car and opened my door for me quickly.

I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder smiling happily. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side, he used his other hand to tilt my chin up so I looked into his face. Edward leaned in his chestnut eyes sparkled with happiness.

His cool lips pressed against mine, I couldn't help my reaction I pushed myself up against him and moved my lips against his. At first he froze for a split second but he moved his hand to my lower back and pressed me to him further. All too soon Edward pulled away though, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and lead me into the store.

The store was nearly empty, there looked to be a man in the back of the store, at the alcohol section. Edward walked over to the candy isle dragging me with him, gently of course. There was a lot of gum to pick from.

"What kind do you like the best?" Edward asked. I grabbed a cheap pack of mint gum and started walking towards the counter. The man from the back was standing at the register paying for his bottle of hard liquor.

He was standing in a way that I could see his profile. My heart sped up and I could feel myself going into slight shock. I knew that man, he looked different, more aged life had taken a toll on him.

His ice blue eyes much like his sons had become sunken in and cloudy. He hadn't shaved in at least a couple of days, he looked awful. That did not look like Robert Mort, not like when I knew him to always have a clean shave and a power tie.

The package of gum clattered to the floor, I hadn't even realized I dropped it. I spun around on my heel and walked in the opposite direction, I walked fast to where I hopped he couldn't see me. I hoped he hadn't already seen me.

Edward was standing next to me, but I didn't even notice him. I concentrated on not thinking, I needed to think about anything else. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths through my nose. I sang the happy birthday song in my head over and over again until I was sure he would be gone. I peeked my head out and sure enough he wasn't there anymore.

"I don't want gum anymore, can we just go" my voice was strangled and breathless. I didn't give Edward a chance to say anything I started walking, I didn't even know if he opened his mouth. I walked out of the store quickly but just as I was outside the door someone grabbed my wrist.

I jumped and made a surprised noise, Edward was standing next to me so I was face to face with Mr. Mort. He dropped my wrist once I stopped. I had to concentrate to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes as I looked into the face of the father of the boy I killed.

"you didn't have to shoot him" he said weakly, Edward started to pull me away but I was rooted to the spot I couldn't move, I couldn't even look away from his lifeless eyes.

"we would have gotten him help" he continued softly, his voice was empty and hopeless. "You could have just said something" tears were filling up my eyes but I still couldn't seem to move. I forced myself to listen to this soft torture, it was worse than yelling ever could be.

"he didn't mean to hurt you, he was just mad" he pleaded with me, the tears spilled over my cheeks and ran cold down my face I didn't make a sound though. "he was just a boy" Edward finally managed to yank me away and lead me to the car.

My face was contorted in agony, that poor man. I sat in the car quietly letting the tears run down my face, I could sense Edwards internal debate. He probably had never had to deal with this in his long life.

"Bella" Edward started but I cut him off shaking my head.

"don't, please don't" I begged quietly, I didn't want to hear that it wasn't my fault or that he deserved to die, even that he was a horrible person I just didn't want to hear it. I leaned my head back on the car rest and closed my eyes, the tears oozed out still though.

Edward pulled up to my house, I got out of the car. I saw Edward start to put the car in drive again and I slammed my hand on his window. His eyes widened and he opened the window quickly.

"I don't want to be alone" I whimpered. Edward immediately got out of the car and wrapped an arm around me and lead me quickly up to my room. I lay on the bed and pulled him on with me so I could lay in his arms. I cuddled close to him, finding refuge in his stone arms.

We should be like this forever, alone and peaceful. Away from everything, from everyone we know or knew. We should run away, run away from it all. We would never have to see any of this again. Never would I worry about what to tell someone from school, or seeing Mrs. Mort after she is out of the hospital.

Running away sounds nice.

**ok well please review because i will be writing more soon, i have a three day weekend comming up so yaya!**


	24. Chapter 24

Run away? Really Bella, could I be any more of a coward? How could I even think about running away. I even said no to my mother when she offered to take me away. But Edward wouldn't have been able to come, if I ran away I could always take Edward. No, I couldn't rip Edward away from his family. I sighed, flopping my head back on my pillow.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I twisted in his grip so I could face him. Early morning hazy light made his face almost glow. I pulled Edward closer and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Be—" Edward murmured.

"Shh. Make me forget everything except you Edward" I whispered closing my eyes. I couldn't seem to get the image of Mr. Mort out of my head. That proceeded to me seeing his son dead and bleeding on the ground. Not something I ever wanted to see again.

Edward seemed to understand, and not mind being used. He kissed me gently at first, keeping it soft. Until I pushed myself harder into him and he wrapped his arms around me, protecting me from everything, even my thoughts.

The kiss worked, I couldn't think about anything. I was light headed and dizzy and it was by far the most amazing kiss I had ever had. I never wanted it to end, never. Sadly it did, Edward leaned back and took a few deep breaths twisting his head away from me.

"Oh sorry, should I?" I asked moving back slightly. Edward looked back at me his eyes were still topaz, a little dark but honey colored. Edward pulled me closer and leaned into my neck. I could feel his cool breath tickling my skin.

"never" Edward whispered before he kissed my neck. I smiled and closed my eyes playing with Edwards hair.

"I love you" I told him, opening my eyes. Edward lifted his head and looked at me, he smiled crookedly making my heart rate skyrocket.

"I love you too" Edward kissed me gently on the lips, I smiled and sighed. How perfect. "Charlie is getting up, I better go. Would you like to come over today?" Edward asked me.

"I would love too" I answered smiling.

"I'll pick you up in an hour" Edward told me. I shook my head.

"Cant I drive myself. I never get to drive my truck anymore" I asked putting on an innocent face.

"What if you get lost?" Edward asked.

"I wont I know where you live Edward" I told him.

"Alright you drive, carefully. Charlie is about to come into your room" Edward ducked out the window, closing it softly behind himself. How, I have no idea.

"Hey Bells" Charlie whispered. I looked over at him, suddenly self conscious. I had a boy in my room, what if his father sense kicked in. No, that's stupid it only happens in moves.

"yea dad?" I asked, it sounded very loud compared to Charlie's whispering. Lady bounded in the room, leaping on my bed. I pet her and she collapsed on my legs, I laughed a little.

"Since Lady is your dog I figured I should ask, uh can I take her fishing today? I'll be back at around 6." Charlie asked awkwardly.

"Sure she would like that, I'm going over to the Cullen's anyway" I crawled out of my bed. Lady jumped down and followed Charlie out the door. I got ready for my day. I was eager to get to the Cullen's and prove my driving inelegance and independence.

I was driving down the very green road wondering every hundred feet if I had somehow missed the turn. I didn't want to admit it to Edward but it was a little difficult to find the house. I was so happy when I saw the turnoff I was nearly bouncing in my seat.

I stepped out of my truck, I could hear yelling from inside the house. I was immediately worried. I rushed carefully to the front door not bothering to knock I opened it. All of the Cullen children were in the living room, Edward was yelling he looked absolutely livid. He pulled his hand back and hit a lamp, it flew across the room and smacked the wall, leaving a very noticeable dent.

Edward was obviously quite angry though I didn't have the faintest idea why, Alice tried to tell him to calm down but he snarled at her. I walked up to him quickly nearly stumbling and looked up at him, carefully I put my arm on his stone cold one. Edwards eyes softened when he looked down at me. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Edward" I said quietly.

"No Bella, I wont calm down!" Edward was still shouting but not as loud and with less passion, more sadness. Worry flooded me. What happened? What could have happened. There were endless possibilities of things that could go unbelievably wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked still quietly, but my voice was laced with anxiety and worry.

"He—it's illegal. You aren't even 18 yet. No self respecting group of people in a professional environment **should** do something like that" Edward roared. I stopped him there.

"Your going to have calm down your yelling hurts my ears. I can imagine it feels any better to yours. I also don't have the slightest clue as to what you are talking about" I told him, my ears were ringing slightly.

"Sorry" Edward muttered. I smiled slightly and pulled him over to the couch, we sat down and I leaned on his shoulder. The rest of his siblings sat down too, Alice perched herself next to me and smiled up at him. I had forgotten all about them.

"Alice had a vision" Edward told me.

"About what?" Esme asked as she walked down the stairs, I jumped. Edward chuckled, I glared at him, but I couldn't be too mad because I was just happy he wasn't as angry, he stopped laughing though.

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you" Esme smiled warmly at me, I smiled back.

"Its fine, how long were you there?" I asked curiously.

"long enough to know Edward has a dent to patch" Esme answered scolding her son, it was my turn to laugh. Edward glared at me still somewhat playfully though.

"well you did throw a lap at the wall Edward, I mean really" I shook my head trying to pretend to be disappointed but it was hard because I was still smiling. Emmett's laugh bounced off the walls, surprising me, Alice was giggling as well.

"Bella would you like to hear about the vision now?" Edward asked, shrugging off his siblings laughter.

"oh right, yes" I chewed the inside of my bottom lip softly as I waited to hear this horrible news that had Edward in a frenzy.

"Alice had a vision that Mr. Mort would go to the press and tell them the details about the case, he skips over the abuse part. The press quickly notifies the police to question them about the case. The police give a brief overview leaving out all names with the exception of Andrew Mort. The press is not worried though because Mr. Mort so graciously gave them the name of… you" Edward spoke in quiet tones and rather quickly so I had to strain to hear. I let out a sigh of relief and flopped back on the couch.

"Oh, Edward you worry too much. A simple lie will clear all of that up. They will come and ask me questions and I will skillfully be confused as to what they are talking about. Gez Edward and you really had me worried" I was smiling slightly looking up at him.

"What if that doesn't work Bella? I think this is a good reason to be angry or concerned" Edward still had that quiet voice it was slightly aggregated though.

"Well if it doesn't work I will slip into conversation that my father just so happens to be the police chief and isn't it against the law to but a minors name on the news or in the newspaper without consent?" I asked smiling and cocking my head to the side. Edward sighed.

"Bella, its difficult to lie properly with a camera crew watching you" Edward reasoned.

"Edward I bet you I could tell a lie right now and you wouldn't guess that it's a lie." I folded my arms in annoyance. Edward raised his eyebrow though. "Ok well you could but someone who doesn't know me wouldn't have a clue" I huffed.

"I'm sure you are a wonderful liar Bella" Edward rolled his eyes, I sighed "But I don't think you should be put in that position"

"Too bad, there is nothing we can do to change it. All we can do is deal with it somehow" I told him. Edward looked up at me, I could see him agreeing with me in his eyes.

"Alice will it work" Edward tore his eyes away from mine, I turned to look at her too. She closed her eyes and became as still as a statue. All eyes watched her intently, I had to crane my neck to see her properly. Jasper had his arm around her waist. Alice's eyes popped open suddenly, she was smiling. Something passed through Edward and Alice. His face lifted slightly.

"Told you it would work" I smirked, feeling quite proud. Edward grinned crookedly too, I smiled feeling quite content. I knew it would be soon, the press wouldn't wait long. They would probably wait to see if they can get an interview before putting the story on the news.

I was right the next morning as I walked out the front door with Lady to take her on her walk a news crew was wasting away waiting for me, the person holding the microphone was a woman wearing almost all grey. Boring. I was prepared though, Edward and I had gone over what I would say and how I would looks.

The woman started walking swiftly across the lawn her chunky out of style heels clattered, Alice would be disgusted; I smiled as I thought of her reaction to this woman's choice of clothing. The woman took this as a smile to her though and she plastered a grin on her face.

"Hello, Isabella Swann? I am Mary Walker from channel 3 news. May I have a moment?" she smiled in what I assumed was supposed to be enticingly.

"Sure I guess? What about?" I asked cocking my head to the side and putting a confused expression on my face.

"Andrew Mort" She looked at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"Hm, I think I went to school with him back in Phoenix, what about him?" I still had the look on my face, the confused one it felt so obviously fake but I knew it looked real. I have lied enough about him to know how to do it.

"Well his father told us about your relationship and how it ended" she gave me that look again, the one where she looked excited about knowing things but she was also faking sad because of the tragic story.

"What relationship? Sure we talked maybe once or twice, but I hardly call that a relationship" I did my best to look confused and slightly freaked out, I think it worked I saw the camera man give her a look, not a good one.

"His father said…" she trailed off glancing back at her crew.

"You didn't know about his father?" I asked looking away awkwardly.

"What about his father?" She asked hesitantly possibly sensing her story was about to crumble beneath her.

"Well he became an alcoholic, he apparently loves to tell people random things. He is also completely convinced that he invented the 'high five', a little strange" I waved my hand dismissively.

"Oh alright, thank you for your time" She sighed. I smiled helpfully and sweetly. They walked off my property and walked into the white van slamming the door. I smiled and turned around into the house once I could no longer see them. I wasn't in the mood to walk anymore.

I walked straight up to my room and flopped on the bed with shoes still on and all, I don't think I even tool Lady's leash off. I just closed my eyes and counted my breathing. 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2. It was always quite emotionally straining… lying I mean. Maybe because I had never been good at it so I have to work extra hard to make the lie seem like the truth.

Cold arms surprised me by wrapping around me, I snuggled closer to the cold chest I knew as Edwards. I could feel his breathing, no heart beat though. There was never any heart beat, there would never be any soft thumping in his chest. But that's ok.

I didn't even open my eyes, I knew it was Edward, I could feel it. I know what he feels like, I know what he smells like. I fell asleep in his arms inhaling his scent deeply. My dreams were simple and forgettable, nothing unusual for a teenage girl to dream about. Nothing what I was used too it was amazing.

I woke up to the sun setting in the sky, and feeling refreshed. My window was glowing with dark hazy light. Edward still held me in his arms; I was wrapped in my large comforter. Edward looked down at me warmly.

"Good nap?"Edward asked I smiled and nodded.

"Always" I answered quietly, I always sleep well with Edward.

"Come on, its time for your dinner" Edward pulled me up and carried me downstairs.

"I can walk just fine thank you very much" I huffed. Edward looked down at me and smiled crookedly.

"I know" he smirked and kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile back. Edward sat me in a kitchen chair and walked over to survey the refrigerator, not that he would know what tastes good or not with that wacked off sense of taste.

I smiled, how perfect. I have a loving boyfriend who does everything for me, even when I don't want him to but still, very nice. I have the press off my back and a few good friends. Some turn my life has taken, for the better obviously.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, he was suddenly sitting across from me again.

"good things" I sighed happily and stood up to grab my own dinner.

**Thanks for the reviews everybody!**

**I am sad to say this story is coming to an end. (dont worry this was NOT the last chap)**

**anyway you all should know by now that my motivation is reviews. **


	25. Chapter 25

I sat in Edwards room on his familiar couch, he had just put in a classical CD, the sound floated around the room softly. Edward was sitting with his eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face, he let the music sweep him away. While I sat pondering… pondering well Edward I guess.

"Sometimes it scares me" I whispered quietly. Edwards eyes shot open and he looked at me, confusion scribbled on his stone face.

"what are you scared of?" Edward whispered back carefully after a long moment of silence.

"how much I care about you. How much I want to be with you. How sometimes I completely forget everything except you when I am around you. How involved I am… with you" my voice was a horse whisper and harsh against the smooth sound of the violins.

"I don't know how to make it better. I want to Bella. But I'm scared too, I love you, and it scares me too sometimes. I don't know what to do, I always know what to do" Edward grabbed my hands, I could see the emotion in his eyes and hear the desperation in his voice.

"Well as long as we are both messed up" I sighed and leaned forward to kiss him quickly on the lips, wanting not to have a deep discussion right now. Edward held me there for a moment though kissing me softly. We lay there in his room on his couch for the rest of the day feeling completely content. My eyes slowly drifted closed at some point.

_Images flashed through my mind. Andrew smacking me across the face in the living room, I fell to the floor with a loud thud. Next I was in his back yard. I had walked away from him and he grabbed my hair roughly pulling me back so he could look into my dead__ emotionless__ eyes._

_And then we were in his bedroom he was pushing himself into me, I could hear his grunts. Tears were streaming down my face, I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream and cry. Not that anyone would hear me anyway, we were alone, __they__ always left us alone. How __falsely __trusting his parents were. _

_Image after image haunte__d me, every hit, every thrust, e__very horribly memory with him. Then I was in m__y front yard, the day he died, the day I killed him. I__t was different though, we were alone. He was a couple feet from me and smiling, holding the gun in his hand. __He tossed it to __me,__ my hands caught it I looked down in surprise__ at the deadly weapon_

_"Have I done enough yet?" he asked, I clamped__ my mouth shut to stop the sobs__ from escaping. "Have I done enough for you to kill me?" he continued. I looked at the heavy metal gun in my hand and back at him, he was smiling, not grinning like a mad man but__ more like peaceful acceptance.__ He was like the Andrew that I saw when I first started dating him, the one I __had __wanted to be with. _

I jolted awake, sitting up gasping in my own bed. My hand reached up to touch my face, it was wet from my tears. I was smiling though, he deserved it but I wasn't mad at him anymore, or myself. I moved on, so I started sobbing. Getting rid of everything, letting it all go.

I am still not entirely sure why I sat on my bed sobbing. Maybe emotional overload, that's probably it. I half laughed half cried. I couldn't be sure what I was even feeling. It was more of a hysterical thing.

The window creaked softly, I looked up in surprise. Tears streaming down from my eyes like rain, and sobs hiccupped out of me. Edward was crouching in the frame of the window, his brow knitted together and eyes covered with worry.

In less than a second he was sitting in front of me holding my hand. His bright amber eyes darkened with worry and sadness. Fear, also fear, he was scared. Just like me. How comforting, he really is somewhat normal. Edward seems so perfect sometimes, it's hard to believe he could care about such petty problems of a teenage girl.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked softly still looking scared. I shook my head sharply though, my hair whipped around my face and tears flew from my eyes.

"Its not wrong, its right" I corrected, he looked sufficiently confused. I suppose that is to be expected though.

"What is right then?" Edward asked after a moment of considering what to say.

"its ok, I'm not mad, or really sad anymore. I understand" I whipped away tears from my cheeks laughing nervously.

"Good, I am glad for you Bella" Edward spoke softly, I smiled.

"Come on, lay down with me. We have school tomorrow" I reminded him with a nervous smile.

"Ah, yes we do. I am sure you will do wonderful Bella." Edward grinned crookedly. I sighed, happiness flooded through me. How wonderfully perfect. Edward lay on top of the comforter so I would stay warm, but I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep inhaling his delicious scent.

I awoke to Edward whispering "wake up Bella," in my ear, his breath tickled my ear and neck. Edward kissed my neck once I opened my eyes to look at him. I won't ever need an alarm clock when I can get that kind of wake up. I smiled and slowly climbed out of my bed taking my time with getting ready.

Edward was waiting in the kitchen once I walked downstairs clad with my school bag and all. I had finished all of my work so I wouldn't be behind when I went back to school. It was hard to believe it had only been a couple of weeks. Of course having Edward as a tutor helped things along, if Edward was anything less than I genius I would have been surprised.

I was once again flushed with joy when I laid eyes on Edward sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. I was also surprised to find I was actual excited not only nervous about going to school. Of course I was still very nervous my hands nearly shaking, but excitement also added the extra spring in my step.

Edward and I walked out of the house, Edwards Volvo was sitting in the driveway where Charlie's cruiser had been. Charlie had left a note on the kitchen table wishing me luck at school and apologizing for not seeing me off. I secretly thought Charlie made sure to leave before I was awake so he wouldn't have to go through the awkward goodbyes. Charlie was never good at sentimental things.

"don't worry Bella" Edward whispered in my ear, goose bumps appeared on my neck from his cool breath. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him my face against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head lightly. I felt lighter than air, if I wasn't holding on to Edward I would have floated away. I'm sure of it.

Edward held my hand as we flew down the curvy slippery road. My heart still sped up when I saw the speed at which the trees passed as I glanced out the window. I had no fear that Edward would smash us into a tree, wrapping us up into a bloody pretzel, ok maybe a little. But still the speed in general was frightening.

"We are here" Edward sighed. I looked at him frowning, I only had one class with him, two if you include lunch. It was very disappointing. Edward opened the car door for me and held out his hand to help me out of the car, I blushed. People were already looking at us. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car clutching Edwards hand tightly.

"I'll walk you to all of your classes" Edward murmured in my ear, I could feel my heart racing in my chest and the eyes of all of the students looking at us.

"You don't have to" I weakly protested, but I wanted him too so badly. At least he would be near me for a little bit.

"I want to" Edward grinned crookedly once again taking my breath away. I was so happy right now in that moment that it almost hurt. Even with the whole student body staring at me making judgment and speculating it didn't matter. All that mattered stood right in front of me, a glowing godly figure.

I walked into English class feeling confident and at ease for the most part. Mike was the first person to charge me and bombard me with questions about where I had been and what happened. I repeated the lines Edward and I had rehearsed a few days before.

Once the whole class, including the teacher were satisfied with the information I had giving them we were able to start class. After the class ended Mike rushed over to my desk, nearly tripping over his own in his hurry.

"Can I walk you to your next class, um if you are still hurting I could carry your bag, it looks heavy" Mike rambled. I felt guilty rejecting him when he obviously wanted to be helpful and walk me to class. I would rather be with Edward though.

"Sorry Mike, Edward already offered to walk me to my classes" I responded with an apologetic smile. He nodded looking a little disappointed but walked out the door with me a slight smile on his face.

As expected Edward stood outside the class room leaning casually against the wall across from the door. When Edward saw me he pushed himself off the wall and floated gracefully over to me, I didn't miss the glare Mike gave him and the smile that graced Edwards face. Edward gently grabbed my bag and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I looked up at him and smiled, it felt easier to breath now.

"How was class?" Edward asked sweetly.

"It was alright, lots of questions but manageable. I have to say I cant wait until the commotion dies down" I sighed as more people in the hall way gaped openly at us, more Edward but still the staring was still unnerving.

"don't worry it will eventually" Edward promised. I nodded knowing it was the truth. I sighed knowing we got close to my class room and Edward would have to leave soon. I felt so at peace and calm with Edward. I turned to him and bit my bottom lip gently. Edward leaned forward.

"Goodbye Bella, see you soon" Edward whispered into my ear. I walked into class in a daze.

"Miss Swan so nice to have you back, I trust you have completed all of the work assigned?" the teacher asked once I stumbled into the room. I nodded mutely, and shuffled to my desk. Jessica flopped down next to me, her hair bounced wildly.

"Bella! Your back, that is so great!" Jessica whispered. I smiled at her. "So, I have seen you with Edward Cullen recently. What's up with that?" She asked when I didn't say anything, wiggling her eyebrows oddly at me seemed a good way in her mind to get me to speak.

"We are very good friends, the whole family is very nice" I whispered back, hoping that answer would keep her from asking too much more.

"How did you meet?" She slyly looked to the teacher checking to see if he watching, but sadly he was shuffling through papers.

"Carlisle, I mean Dr. Cullen was my doctor" I was actually proud of myself for thinking of that on the spot, even though it wasn't completely a lie, he wasn't my main doctor but Edward did take me to see him.

"Oh. Are you dating Edward?" Jessica asked frantically, she obviously was very curious, her elbows were on her desk and she leaned towards me. I got nervous suddenly. I don't know, are we dating? What if I say yes and Edward doesn't think we are. I pursed my lips slightly.

"Um, I guess, I don't really know we haven't talked about it" I answered honestly for the first time in the conversation and probably the last time.

"Well have you been on dates?" she whispered frantically, perhaps anxious to know if the famous Edward Cullen was still available for her.

"Well how do you define a date?" I asked, already having enough of the subject. Now I was just getting irritated with this nosey girl.

"When you are alone with him, like out to dinner or something" Jess rolled her eyes, I sighed in response. Well I have been alone with him a lot, probably more that she will ever know.

"Yes, we have been on dates then. You know we have, I saw you and Angela" I looked at the teacher who was still not teaching.

"Wait I thought you said you didn't date?" She asked smirking ignoring my comment.

"I didn't, but then I met Edward" I smiled.

"cute" she responded curtly, I suppressed another smile. The teacher decided to grace us with his teaching skills so we could not continue the conversation further. Aw bummer I was having so much fun. I sat in class tapping my pencil, or bouncing my legs waiting anxiously for class to end so I could speak to Edward, even just seeing him would be enough. Shows how dependent I have gotten.

I jumped up as soon as the bell rang, all of my things were already in my backpack. I had put everything away about halfway through the lesson. Just so I would be able to leave right as the bell rings. Don't want to lose a second with Edward.

Edward and I walked rather slowly to my next class. Sadly it wasn't that far away. We walked in silence. Edward held my hand gently in his cold one. People stared at us and whispered as we walked past. I just sighed and squeezed Edwards hand.

"Your doing great Bells" Edward murmured in my ear. I looked up and smiled at him then I sadly walked into my next class. As much as I hated to be away from Edward it was nice to be back at school. I almost missed the hectic loud class rooms, almost. Jessica was already in her seat next to me when I sat down.

"You took a while to get here" Jessica noted, giving me an excited all knowing grin. Oh she would run for the hills if she really did know it all. I smiled to myself.

"We walked slow" I said turning to the teacher. I had enough of her questioning for one day, maybe even a life time.

"If I was walking with Edward Cullen I would walk slowly too" Jessica muttered under her breath. I bit my bottom lip and tried to hide my blush from spreading across my cheeks. The class passed quickly, Edward's tutoring had done wonders. I understood everything the teacher said in Spanish. Well almost everything anyway.

As I stepped out the class room door I couldn't help but scan the hallway for Edwards stunning face. I was extremely disappointed to see in the mass of students none of them were Edward. I sighed; maybe he decided to meet me at lunch. I walked to lunch slowly wallowing in my disappointment.

I sighed letting the crowds of people pass, everything seemed fuzzy and out of focus. I was alone without Edward walking with me. I missed him even though I knew he is somewhere in the school and I would at least see him in biology. I stared at the floor as I walked.

"Bella" velvet rang though the air, above all of the other noises. I looked up happily, Edward; the clear in the fog was jogging to me dodging the student body. I smiled at him; he grinned back and quickened his pace to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, my music teacher wanted to talk to me after class." Edward grabbed my hand gently. I smiled up at him, my previous tension forgotten.

"What did he want?" I asked curiously as we walked together into the crowded lunch room.

"He wanted to ask me to play piano in the school choir concert" Edward said, not looking as happy as he probably should.

"What did you say?" I asked gently.

"I said no, I had to. We try to remain inconspicuous you see. I can't be playing piano with the skill of someone who has been alive as long as I have when I am only 17. I don't even play to my full ability in class" Edward explained. I rubbed his arm and smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry that you can't play piano, you can always play for me. Amaze me with your superior skill" I smiled up at him hopefully, Edward grinned crookedly down at me.

"Sounds perfect" Edward pulled me into the lunch line grabbing a massive amount and wide variety of food.

"What are you doing with all of that food?" I snapped at him.

"Well Bella I am sharing lunch with you. Half of the food is for you and the other half for myself, obviously" Edward smirked at me; I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. Suddenly I wondered where we were going to sit. Edward didn't have a doubt though, he lead me confidently to an empty table a couple of table away from his family.

"Jessica seems to be very curious" Edward noted, I bit my bottom lip and blushed at the memory of our conversation earlier. I just nodded and bit roughly into the apple, the crisp white apple, the fruit of life, I mused as I chewed.

"So have you ever eaten food?" I asked after I had finished the too big bit of apple. Edward half smiled half grimaced.

"Yes, I lost a bet" Edward seemed quite bitter about it, I laughed happily though.

"How does a mind reader lose a bet?" I asked quieter still smiling.

"To a psychic, Alice has learned how to block certain thoughts from me" Edward sighed glancing over at the table that held his family. I laughed once again, Edward and Alice were like real siblings.

"Sounds interesting" I laughed.

"Oh I assure you it was" Edward laughed too, his laugh sounded more like perfect music.

We walked off to biology hand in hand quite happily. It was so nice to just be able to sit next to Edward, if only for a class period. We took notes all period, I didn't even get to talk to him all period but it was nice none the less.

Edward walked me to gym, kissed me, probably because he knew Mike was watching. I didn't really mind though, a kiss is a kiss. I walked into the locker room in a daze and changed quickly to start my torture that named called gym class. Mike ignored me throughout gym; I wasn't able to participate so I had to sit on the side lines and watch.

In the car Edward was quiet, he played more classical music, but it was on the radio. A song from the sixties came up; Edward surprised me by softly singing every word. I was beaming up at him, by the end of the song. His singing was the most amazing thing I had ever heard, just as beautiful as anything else about him.

"Sometimes I forget how long you have been around, it's always strange when reminded" I smiled up at him.

"Does it bother you, that I could be your great grandfather?" Edward asked me, I almost rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the question he just uttered.

"of course not. I love you. Nothing about what you are bothers me" I tried to stress the words so he would finally believe me. He sighed though.

"Really Bella, you are the strangest human" Edward shook his head, I laughed lightly.

"And you are quite possibly the strangest vampire" I grinned, he turned to look at me and half smirked. I sighed contently and leaned back into the comfortable seat.

"You have a lovely voice you know" I mentioned looking back at him, Edward turned away from the road to look at me, a light smile graced his lips and one hand was stretched out holding the steering wheel lightly.

"I'll drop you off now and be back tonight, if that's alright" Edward told me not turning away from my face. I would have told him to watch the road, had I not already knew the response I would get. I would get a lecture about how he is an amazing driver and he doesn't need too.

"Why cant you just stay?" I asked.

"Your mom is leaving tomorrow morning, while you're in school. She wants to have some time to spend with you before she leaves. Don't worry though I'll see you soon enough" Edward expertly pulled into my driveway. Edward brushed his finger tips across my cheek bone before I stepped out of the car in a daze from being dazzled.

Lady nearly tacked me once I got inside. I flopped down on the floor and she licked my face as I pet her. I laughed as her little tail whipped back and forth at a surprisingly quick rate.

"I don't know why you let her lick you, you never know where that mouth has been" My mother spoke up surprising me. I jumped, making Lady jump too. I laughed after I got over the fright though, she laughed breezily too for a second.

"Hi mom" I said pushing myself off the floor.

"How was your day at school?" she asked, I walked into the kitchen mom followed me.

"It was alright, nothing too exciting" I told her shrugging my bag on the kitchen table.

"Your all caught up though right?" she asked playing the part of worried mother.

"of course" I nearly laughed, but I thought she might take offence.

"Bella, I was just going to let you know I am leaving to go back to Florida tomorrow. You know the invitation is always open for you to join me" Renee asked hopefully. I sighed hoping we wouldn't be arguing about this all day.

"Mom, you know I love you but I want to stay here" I told her flipping around to face her hopping she could possibly see the truth in my eyes.

"But Bella" I cut her off.

"Mom can we not fight about this right now? I just want to have a nice day before you leave" I begged cutting up some strawberries for a snack. She sighed heavily.

"Oh alright Bella. Lets just talk, get all caught up" Renee sat down at the kitchen table, I smiled and poured all of the strawberries into a bowl and sat down across from her. We mostly talked about people at school.

At around 6:30 Charlie got home and Renee said goodbye to me. Her eyes were filled up with tears as we stood on the front porch, my eyes couldn't help but follow in tearing up. I gave her a hug and said goodbye in a thick voice. I watched as her cab drove her back to the hotel.

Charlie had picked up food on the way home from work so I didn't have to worry about cooking tonight. I just wiped my eyes and walked back into the house. I told Charlie I would eat later and went to pull my cloths out to the dryer. I pulled the bulky white basket up to my room and dropped it on the floor. I was sad about my mom leaving again and so I decided to occupy my time with doing something not moping around.

I walked over to my radio and pulled out a mixed CD I had made. I happily put it in and turned the music up. I started putting away the cloths and occasionally dancing and singing along to the music. I didn't want to think about Renee so I started singing along to the words.

"Here is the church here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people, I don't see what anyone could see in anyone else… but you" I sang softly as I tossed my tee shirts into the drawer.

Cold arms wrapped around my waist as he whispered into my ear. "You sing lovely, I cant help but take offence that you would call yourself ugly though" I gasped and smiled whipping around to see his smug happy face, my face on the other hand was turning red.

"you spied on me" I tried to sound mad but I couldn't seem to be mad, Edward had just lifted my mood immensely.

"I did" Edward agreed. I sighed and hugged him nuzzling my face into his chest. His hand softly brushed under my chin so I looked up at him. He leaned in slowly closer and closer to my face.

I inhaled his scent, he closed the gap and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I pressed myself harder onto his lips and moved my hands so they were wrapped around his neck pulling his head closer to me. Edward had his hands on the small of my back. His cold fingers played with the hem of my tee shirt lightly. Edward pulled away, I wasn't the only one gasping for breath this time. I was nearly bursting with happiness.

"Did you want to talk about what Jessica and you were talking about today?" Edward asked after a movement of silence, I got nervous.

"Um I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't know what to say to her, she wouldn't leave me along" I rambled nervously keeping my eyes away from his face.

"Bella, don't worry. I don't care what you say, I care about what you feel and what you want" When I didn't respond Edward continued on. "Do you want to be my girlfriend Bella, I understand if you don't want that title after everything that has happened. Understand no offence will be taken I promise" Edward spoke carefully.

I thought it over, my last boyfriend girlfriend relationship was not the best one. I don't ever want to get like that with Edward, Andrew wasn't like it before I was officially his, maybe... I immediately regretted even almost thinking that, Edward would never be like Andrew. Never, not in a hundred thousand years. I trust him completely, with my life.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward Cullen, so that makes you my boyfriend doesn't it?" I asked smiling. Edward leaned very close into me so he could whisper into my ear.

"I suppose it does" Edwards cool breath gave me chills and tickled my neck.

Edward disappeared for half a second and reappeared with a crisp white daisy in his hand, a slow grin broke out on my face. I stepped towards him, he held the flower out to me, I gently took it and smelled the center getting some pollen on my nose. Edward's musical laugh floated to my ears.

He stepped very close to me and lightly whipped the tip of my nose. Still smiling, I giggled softly turning a light pink. Edward held my hand and kissed the smooth surface it tingled as his cool lips touched it.

"I love you, more than you could possibly imagine Bella, you are my world, forever" Edward murmured.

"You forget that I love you just as much Edward, and I will forever" I lightly kissed him on the lips. Edward took the flower out of my hand and led me into the bed. I closed my eyes leaning against Edward. He was humming my song, his chest rising lightly and falling slightly with the breaths he took. I feel asleep with a smile on my face.

**The End!**

**The song Bella was singing was ****Anyone**** Else But You by The Moldy Peaches and I did not get it from Juno, I knew them before. I do like the movie Juno though. **

**Anyway that was sadly the last chapter, twice as long as other chaps though. Review please and I might consider an epilog.**


End file.
